Wizard's Chess
by Natasha Vloyski
Summary: Complete! Does Dumbledore survive only to die again? Hermione is kidnapped by Lucius and Harry teams up with an unexpected ally. Seventh year book, fully canon with all your favorite characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One Broken Wings

Harry Potter waited until the Hogwarts Express began to roll out of the station and then stepped out the door on the opposite side of the platform. He tumbled down and embankment and rolled behind a bush. He watched as the windows flashed by and the train picked up speed before scooting along the ground under the cover of his invisibility cloak. He also watched Hagrid leave the station with some regret for not speaking to him. But he could hardly speak to anyone and undo the work it had taken to plan his disappearance.

Harry walked the streets of Hogsmeade, passing Madam Rosmerta's where he and Dumbledore had stopped the night Dumbledore was killed. Harry wasn't interested in going into the pub, nor was he angry with the woman who had unwittingly- because of the Imperious Charm- caused Dumbledore's death.

He strolled past the shops and his mind was flooded with memories of the times he had spent in the them. Now he was seventeen and he had lost his godfather, his Headmaster and friend and he was about to embark on a venture of his own. He moved away from Hogwarts, the Forbidden forest and out into the rolling hills. He was not interested in disapparating or even flying his Firebolt which he carried in his hand. He was interested in giving himself time to think as he walked. Overhead a white speck flashed, disappeared and then returned. Hedwig was on the wing and following him.

Harry knew that his experience about the wizarding world was very limited. He was going to go after Snape, a man who lived in the wizarding world full-time. He knew that his chances were poor against Snape and even worse with Voldemort. _Better to take on Snape then Voldemort, _he thought to himself and knew that his anger was more immediate towards Snape. _If I meet you_, he thought bitterly, _I will not give you a chance. I will kill you where you stand._

Ever present on his mind were his friends, Hermione and Ron; how they would feel when they discovered him missing. It was also cluttered with the images he had seen in the Pensieve with Dumbledore and the Horcruxes. He felt almost defeated at the idea of taking up where Dumbledore had left off. He knew that to have any chance of killing Voldemort at all, he had to find them and attempt to destroy them.

His feet carried him northward in the direction of Godric's Hollow and the late Spring sun beat down on his neck and shoulders. The circling owl cast a faint, moving shadow on the road he traveled.

---------------------------------

Hogwarts Express wound through the green hills and mimicking the movement, Hermione made her way down the corridor towards the compartment occupied by her friends. She was disturbed by a creepy sensation that had begun to bother her since leaving Hogsmeade. After having been around Harry Potter for so many years, she had grown accustomed to associating the feeling with him. It never occurred to her to be frightened of her own well-being since he was always the target.

The past term at school had been excruciatingly painful for everyone, especially for her friend. Her own thoughts had been wrapped up in her feelings about Ron and about leaving her parents; about having one more year at Hogwarts- a place she loved beyond all measure. She had a choice to make; stay in the muggle world or leave it entirely. She knew she couldn't keep a foot in both and also knew that she would eventually choose to leave her muggle parents. Still, it was difficult and the past year had only served to make things worse. Voldemort was going to start a war, an open war and she would be a part of it; couldn't help but be a part of it since the first target would be her friend, Harry.

She was grumbling to herself as she made her way past people and headed towards their compartment. It was always difficult to watch Harry leave with the Dursleys when they reached London. She knew how much he suffered at their hands. It was also frustrating because she couldn't keep in touch easily with him. She'd tried the telephone and the Dursleys' always hung up or lied when she called, saying; "There is no one here by the name of Harry Potter. You have misdialed."

And then there was the grief. She had loved Dumbledore, perhaps more than some others at Hogwarts. He had helped her and Harry save Sirius and Buckbeak by using the time-turner.

He had also talked to her alone about Harry; about the prophecy. Harry had not discussed it with her or Ron and she knew why. He didn't want them to know that he was destined to become a murderer. It worried her that he hadn't confided in her. But Dumbledore had known that Harry needed his friends; needed her and Ron. She still did not know what part she had to play and it worried her. Now Dumbledore was gone, Hogwarts might not open again and she was being separated from both Harry and Ron.

_Dark times_, she thought. _We are definitely in dark times and we need one another_. She had just decided that she was going to talk to her parents and persuade them to allow her to stay in London at #12 Grimmauld Place so that she could have ready access to Harry. _Ron can probably do the same_, she decided. _He is old enough to make up his mind_. Perhaps they could talk Remus into letting them into the Order of the Phoenix, she thought, as she avoided having her feet stepped on by passing students. _That's if the Order will continue, _she said to herself and then decided that it was not a question at all. The Order might be the only thing standing in Voldemort's way. It would mean someone else running it, _Lupin probably_, she decided.

The train swayed rhythmically as she pushed through the door and saw the compartment up ahead. The car corridor was empty and people had settled into their seats to have a final chat and say their farewells.

She was about to step past a darkened compartment when the spell hit her. It was a stunning spell. She lost unconsciousness almost immediately, thinking as she fell, '_This is not good'._

_----------------_

Ron was at the other end of the train with his sister Ginny. They were having a heated conversation.

"How can you say that about your best friend?" Ginny asked.

Ron was red-faced and fingering his wand in the hand that hung at his side. Although the older brother, he had never felt that he had her respect. He had often felt thankful that he was not the youngest just because being the youngest of the Weasley family meant that in order to be noticed, one had to do-well-spectacular things. That was unless you were, of course, the only girl in the family.

His own notoriety had come because he had happened to befriend a black-haired boy, with a scar on his forehead, sitting alone on the Hogwarts Express in their first year. He had only ever regretted that he and Harry had become friends for a very short time during the Triwizard Tournament when he had finally admitted to himself- only after seeing the tasks set for the contestants- that he was glad he could not enter.

He was also feeling the effects of grief at Dumbledore's death, although he had not been particularly close to the headmaster. His grief was manifested in agitation and irritability and he had been fluctuating in his feelings about his sister and Harry's newborn relationship.

"All I'm trying to say," he continued the discussion they had just started, "is that you need to stay away from him. I thought you'd agreed on it before you left Hogwarts."

Ginny was glaring at him, as only she could glare at one of her brothers and snipped, "You're in more danger than I am, Ron. You're always with each other. Besides we are on the Hogwarts Express. Nothing is going to happen while we are here."

"Mum will have kittens!" Ron blurted. "And I'm old enough to go to London this summer and you aren't!" He always found himself pulling out the age card whenever they argued. He really wanted to say what he was feeling out-loud. He wanted to say, 'I don't mind making myself a target, but I don't want my one and only sister to be one'.

Somehow the family had made him the caretaker of his sister and he knew that; first, he would not be able to forgive himself if something happened to her and secondly, they wouldn't be able to forgive him if something happened to her. However, he had never been able to talk to her openly. She was, he thought, as hot-headed as his own mother.

"I'm going to go down and say goodbye," she said. "I am NOT asking for your permission!" She turned and flipped her long red hair in his face as he walked away.

His eyes teared at the lashing and he reacted instantly. "Fine! Fine!" He stood in the corridor and held onto the side railing as the train rocked. "Mum is going to kill me," he groaned. With some hesitation he let go of the rail and walked the length of the car following her disappearing figure. "Harry, why did you have to go and fall for my sister?" His usual response was to shake his head and resign himself to the inevitable. There was nothing Harry did that he had ever been able to oppose or stop from happening.

----------------

Harry was not the only person to have Hermione and Ron on his mind. Remus Lupin sat in his study, at an open window and stared out. He was in hiding himself, having found a boarding house in the muggle world where he could plan and act without being discovered. It was not far from Knockturn Alley, where he could step through the thin veil between the worlds and into the wizarding world and keep track of the events taking place there. He knew that he was, himself, a hunted man. Fenrir, and others of his kind, knew he had been at Hogwarts and had fought against them the night Dumbledore died.

He had a two-fold task ahead of him that he was contemplating as he stared out of the window. One, was to track down information concerning Snape. He wanted to deal with the issue of the man personally. The second was to make sure that his friend's son, Harry, was watched and protected. He'd often thought of it in that way- _my friend's son_- but had come to realize he had a genuine love and concern for the boy.

Other than that, he had not invested any concern about his own welfare and hadn't for many years until Tonks had shown up. His feelings were varied concerning her. He had not felt such feelings for anyone since he had been reunited with Sirius. He hadn't realized just how lonely he had become until he had found his old friend. Then he had met Tonks and their attraction was immediate and powerful. So much so, it frightened him_. I am as much a slave to my destiny as Harry is to his_, he thought, remembering Dumbledore's confiding the prophecy in its entirety to him just before he died. _Poor, poor boy,_ he thought, _will this nightmare never end for him?_

Remus had also lost Sirius and Remus feared, more than anything, losing Tonks. He was ruminating over the deaths of many people that he had cared about including Dumbledore. His were the thoughts of a man who had grown mildly calloused about death. _It was bound to happen Albus_, he thought as he sipped his tea. _Everyone who gets in the way of this wave of darkness will be consumed. _He had no doubts that every action he took was drawing him nearer to his own death. He had just barely avoided it one too many times.

Lupin set his cup aside when the owl dropped down from the cobalt blue skies and folded her wings neatly before offering her leg. He frowned slightly and glanced quickly around the outside of the two-story house to make sure that no one had seen the owl. It would have drawn attention to him in the muggle world. He knew that people kept birds as pets, but they hardly kept owls. He unfolded the parchment, handed the owl a piece of toast and began reading.

----------------------

Severus Snape was in his dreary house, in the bedroom, packing. It was a hurried affair. He owned very little, and chose to live like that because of his innate distrust of attachments. He had learned very quickly over the years that he should not let anything tie him down. It would appear to others that Hogwarts had done just that until recent events had clearly betrayed his loyalties. Or appeared to.

He stopped and thought about the night of Dumbledore's death and folded a black cloak neatly with his wand into the valise at his feet. He knew he was taking a chance in returning to his own home. He suspected that it was being watched and that the Dark Lord would summon him as soon as he knew of his whereabouts. _He will have questions for me, _Snape thought, and the thought was like acid in his mind.

Snape checked the room, picked up a small palm-size box in his hand and disapparated. His thoughts as he did it were; 'I need to keep moving'.

He was right. Voldemort was definitely interested in following the ex-potions school master. He'd received a detailed report of the night at Hogwarts. However, the person responsible for following Snape made a mistake. He looked right instead of left, or up instead of down; whatever the circumstances, Peter Pettigrew had made a mistake. He arrived at the house just as Snape disapparated. He stood in the dark house and shivered violently. It was not cold. he shivered out of fear. There were very few who were forgiven their mistakes and he knew that his master would not be so generous. He, like Snape, decided the best course of action was to try and disappear. He disapparated immediately to whereabouts unknown.

------------------------

_Dear Remus,_

_I feel like a bird with broken wings who cannot fly. I'm not sure what I'm going to do but I want one person to know everything that I know. If Dumbledore had not died, then he and I would be the only ones who knew what was happening. I haven't told Ron or Hermione, out of fear for their safety. So this is the story that Dumbledore showed me in the Pensieve and this is the entire prophecy. I hope you will understand why I needed to disappear. Your friend, Harry_

Lupin read the beginning, reaching for his cup of tea and then forgot it as his eyes swept each line and his mind absorbed the information. "Horcruxes! My god!"

When he finished he jumped to his feet and hurriedly used his wand to change from his bath robe to his everyday clothes. He disapparated immediately.

------------------

The Hogwarts Express pulled into London Cross Station and people began to disembark. Arthur and Molly Weasley were standing at the platform waiting. They stood alone watching for their two children. They looked glum. The world had become a darker place for them as well.

Arthur Weasley remained at the Ministry but was relegated to a backroom smaller than the office he had previously occupied. Their estranged son, Percy continued to avoid contact with them, their twin sons Fred and George were always so busy developing products for the Ministry they were never seen and they were aware that their son Bill and his new wife Fleur were expecting a child with the possibility it would be born as a werewolf.

They were both members of the Order of the Phoenix that might or not be disbanded as it was currently without a leader. And the darkest most evil wizard of all time had free rein over the world in which the Ministry had lost respect and power. They had lost a trusted friend in Albus Dumbledore and someone they thought could be trusted had turned out to be his murderer. Anxiety was etched into their faces.

They waited patiently for Ron and Ginny to step off the train. And they waited.

The train emptied and the children and parents left and the platform was bare. They looked at one another and practically dove into the nearest compartment in search of their children. They were to be disappointed and terrified. Ron and Ginny were not on the train.

Chapter Two


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Waking the Dead

Harry walked the countryside during the day and avoided the little villages and the traffic on the road, and in the skies. Broom travel was commonplace for many wizards and witches who could not or did not apparate. For convenient travel, without the problems of dealing with weather, they also used the floo network.

That was not an issue with Harry at the moment. He was walking, which set him apart from almost everyone else he encountered. He even had a wizard stop and ask if his broom was defective. With his invisibility cloak now pulled over him almost full time he hurried his pace and moved into a village undisturbed.

Harry had never traveled extensively-actually- hardly at all in the wizarding world, and other than Hogwarts and Hogsmeade he knew very little about the length and breadth of it. He was learning quickly and was cautious when he approached the little pub-Inn. It was dark and he had heard the sound of wolves which instantaneously reminded him that he was not in the muggle world and that those calls of the wild could very easily be werewolves.

He entered the smoky warm room and the noise of the crowd immediately felt welcoming. It was filled with men and women enjoying meals and drink and music. There were figures, here and there, that were in small alcoves, their faces hidden by shadow and the only significant illumination was the large walk-in fireplace. Candles and oil lamps draped the high wide-beamed ceiling. He made his way through the crowd, which included several animals and creatures, including goblins, and found an empty spot near the fireplace, but not directly in the light.

He had stopped at the bar for a butterbeer and sat drinking it wrapped in a traveling cloak that he had pulled high around his neck. His glasses were tucked into his knapsack and he had pulled a cap down over his brow. Harry knew his transfiguration skills were not sufficiently developed to try and change his appearance altogether. He remembered that he had almost taken Luna Lovegood to Slughorn's party with a yellow eyebrow and he knew that trying to use magic to change his appearance completely might result in disaster.

His order for soup and bread appeared on a table before him. The inn keeper bent low and spoke, the smell of his garlic breath choked Harry as he spoke. "Room 5 at the top of the stairs and on your right."

Harry nodded, picked up the soup and bread and his belongings and weaved through the crowd once again to the narrow staircase that led to the second floor. He was relieved to open the casement window and let Hedwig fly in and light on the bedpost railing.

"Hello, Hedwig," he crooned and handed her a crumb of his bread. "We are on our own from now on." He whispered more to himself then to her. The room was small but homey and clean. He threw his satchel down, leaned the Firebolt into the corner and fell on the bed. The soup sat on the cupboard and grew cold.

----------------------

Remus stood in Dumbledore's office and stared at Minerva McGonagal. He was waiting for her to agree to his plan. Staring down at both of them was Albus Dumbledore's portrait. It was not moving, nor had it since the real Dumbledore had died. McGonagal had mentioned it to him when he entered the deceased headmaster's old office.

She was now sitting at Albus' desk and sipping tea. The cup sat half empty on the desk and she was staring off into space, motionless.

"Minerva," Remus nudged her. "What are we to do? We need to know what he knew."

McGonagal roused herself, swung around half out of the chair and stared up at Dumbledore's portrait. She still appeared to be in shock. Her aged face was wan and she seemed emotionally unsteady. Remus regretted the fact that he had given her Harry's letter, but knew he had no recourse.

She stood and began to walk a circuit of the room. The items that were the belongings of her dead friend remained where he left them. She touched each item and sighed deeply before moving on to the next. It was as if she were doing a mental inventory or taking a history of the room.

"It would be such a violation," she said quietly.

"Can you tell me about Horcruxes? Can you tell me how Voldemort could have managed to make seven of them?" Remus stood by the fireplace trying to be patient. "Can you tell me what Dumbledore was doing for the last sixteen years; what he's learned?"

McGonagal turned to him, her hand resting on the parchments that lined the shelves in one corner of the room. "There is no guarantee Remus that you will learn the answers by entering his Pensieve. This news is so unsettling already and then to do that..."

Lupin knew what she was feeling. She had been Dumbledore's friend long before he was even born and he knew what he was proposing was a desperate measure.

"Minerva, what do you know about Horcruxes?" Lupin asked and settled himself stiffly in a chair.

She stood in the shadows, wringing her hands with anxiety. She sighed and then spoke, "It is such dark magic, Remus. I am not surprised that Riddle used it. I have long believed that there are no boundaries that he will not cross. However, it is so hard to believe- it's just ghastly- that a person would divide their soul into pieces." She wandered over and sat in a chair across from him. With a wave of her hand the teacup sailed to her and she lifted the cup to her lips. She sipped and sat it down and looked at him. "A person must commit a heinous crime-a murder-in order to complete the enchantment. The person's soul-piece is placed in an object. Other people and animals are not satisfactory objects because they die or can be destroyed. Obviously, the spell is to separate the soul from the body so that the body can die but not the essence of the person. It is as close to immortality as a wizard or witch can reach. It's also obvious that Riddle...Voldemort managed to stay alive because he had performed the charm." She said the name with great distaste and squinted at him as if to say 'let's call him by his real name- filth!'.

Remus nodded as he listened. He already knew most of what she was telling him, but he wanted to glean as much information as he could from her. There might be something he didn't know. "What would be the backlash?" he asked, producing his own cup of tea.

His question involved the aftereffects of using the dark arts. He was aware that if a wizard was prepared to study and use them, they also needed to be prepared to suffer the consequences. The backlash was the very reason most wizards and witches refused to even consider using the dark arts, even though he knew that it was tempting. He knew that if had chosen to and gone in that direction himself, he might have found a cure for his lycanthropy. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and refocus.

"We know that he is changing; becoming less human," Minerva said. "It is clear just from Potter's descriptions. I never thought what might be causing it." She shivered involuntarily and shook her head.

"Harry says that Albus destroyed the ring. That's probably what ruined his hand. Did he tell you what happened?"

Minerva shook her head. "No. I learned some time ago that when he was ready he would tell me what he wanted me to know. Oh, Remus," she cried out in pain. "What are we going to do?!"

Lupin sat his cup down and reached over to pat her hand. "We are what is left of the Order of the Phoenix, Minerva. We still have supporters and friends. Above all, we have to try and help Harry. He's gone after the cup. Let's concentrate on what we know and what he's doing. He says he thinks the locket was also destroyed. He's not aware of it but I'm pretty sure it was Sirius brother who left the message in the locket. At the last moment it appears Regulus had a change of heart and went after it. He was probably killed in his attempt."

McGonagal had her hand to her throat and her eyes were misty. Her eyes wandered to the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black. It was empty and had been empty since Sirius' death. "You might be right. I don't know anything about his sad history. You're right about one thing though, Harry is in grave danger. I don't know what Albus was thinking of when he showed him all of those things. How can a boy be expected to take on such a task and complete it?"

Lupin nodded gravely. "I think we have to get the message across that this is not just his war." He stood suddenly and paced before her. "That Daily Prophet! And it's not only them, it's the Ministry and others- calling him the Chosen One! It's been bad enough that they've talked about 'the Boy Who Lived' for the last sixteen years."

It was McGonagal's turn to nod sympathetically. "I've never called Albus' decisions into question Remus, but to tell Harry about the prophecy...that just...just breaks my heart."

Lupin stared down at her and saw the tears glittering in her eyes. "I agree. He must have had a reason, Minerva. There has to be some answers to these questions. We both knew him. Why would he do that to Harry? He...loved him, I know he did." Lupin felt his throat constrict and he turned to the fire.

"Do you know where Harry is? Is he with those muggles- his aunt and uncle?" McGonagal asked, straightening her long skirt and smoothing with her palms. "Perhaps we can bring him back here for the summer. It might be safer than having him out there." She turned to look out of the window into the indigo blue night sky.

Lupin shook his head. "He said that Dumbledore placed a protective charm on his Aunt's house. As long as he stays there a month out of the year he is protected. But I think Albus was mistaken. Harry was attacked by Dementors just outside his house. I want to go and fetch him. I think we can take him to #12 Grimmauld Place. The protective spells remain on it even though Albus is no longer secret-keeper for the Order. I can change that very quickly."

"What...what about Severus?" McGonagal stuttered. "He knows of the Order and our headquarters. He might have someone there even as we speak." She stood and reached for his hands. He reciprocated immediately by taking hers. She spoke in whispers, "We are all in danger. You know that He will attack the members of the Order first."

Lupin nodded and said sadly, "Yes, we all need to be on guard. We don't have time for healing, for sorrow, for anything. We must make ourselves safe and make a plan." Lupin glanced up at Dumbledore's portrait and then at the more active pictures of the previous headmasters. "I wonder if he had a plan; if he knew this was going to happen?"

McGonagal followed his eyes. "He was a man, Remus. He was just a man; a brilliant, skilled, wise loving man. He tried to be all things to all people, but he trusted the wrong person."

Lupin let her hands go and frowned at the portrait. "Yes. He did. And he left us in a mess!"

She patted his back and set her shoulders. "Alright. The living must go on. His Pensieve is still in his cabinet." She reached in a pocket and withdrew her wand and stepped to the tall mahogany cabinet at the end of the office. She tapped the doors and stepped back as he walked over to her. They looked at each other and then at the gleaming surface of the bowl. Although the strands were those of the memories of a now deceased man, they still shimmered with a inward glow.

----------------

Harry woke in the dark aware that there was a presence in the room and he was not alone. The moonlight peeking intermittently through the clouds shone on a figure sitting in a chair at the end of his bed. The fire in the small fireplace had burned down to embers. Because he had not set his glasses at his bedside he had almost reached for them before realizing they weren't there. Neither was his wand and he bit his lower lip in frustration at his own stupidity.

He rose in his bed on his elbows and was waiting for the death blow to strike. Instead a very familiar and deep voice spoke, "You will not last another twenty-four hours, Potter; not the way you've been going at it."

_Snape! _Harry drew himself up, instantaneously furious. He now wished with all of his heart that he had a time-turner so that he could go back a few hours and place his wand under his pillow.

"Snape."

"You still have not learned manners have you?" Snape's voice was calm and steady. He remained motionless in the dark.

"So do it and get it over with," Harry hissed.

"Do what, Mr. Potter?'' Snape asked.

"You've come to kill me haven't you? Then get on with it," Harry was reaching under the covers towards the small table that was at his bedside. He didn't think he had a chance of reaching for it before Snape could cast his spell, but then he had accomplished other impossible feats.

"Kill you? I think if I had wanted to do that I would have done it at Hogwarts," Snape replied. "Or I could do it while you slept. Are you in such a hurry to die?"

Harry felt the table now with his fingertips and was leaning ever so slightly towards it.

"Accio, Potter wand," Snape said coolly and Harry heard the wand leave the table and sail across the room. "In the future you might want to think about sleeping with your wand in your hand."

Harry refused to answer or respond to the snide remark but noted that Snape had said the word 'future'. _So perhaps I won't die in the next few minutes_, he thought. "Why are you here, if not to kill me? What do you want?" he asked.

Snape took in a deep breath in the dark and Harry could hear him move slightly as if adjusting his position in the chair. "The Dark Lord will begin a full-out assault upon half-bloods and muggle born very soon."

Harry interrupted, "What do you care! You're a murderer; one of his servants."

"Silencio," Snape murmured, barely waving the wand he had pointed at Harry. "If you cannot control yourself long enough to not interrupt and cooperate then I will have to use force. As you are probably aware, I can make it hurt. Now, if you please."

Harry was efficiently silenced but was still mobile. He waved a hand over the single candle that sat on the table. The flame surged briefly, enough for him to find his glasses and put them on. Snape made no move to stop him. When he had them in place he glared at the shadowy figure still unable to speak.

Snape was sitting in a chair near the smoldering fire and had his legs crossed. He was dressed differently then Harry was used to seeing. The clothes were ragged, smelled slightly and appeared to be that of a beggar. Snape wore a hat on his head and had changed his hair length. _So I am not the only one in disguise_, Harry thought.

"Now perhaps I can continue," Snape said. "I discovered that a plan was set in motion by using Legilimency on Draco Malfoy. Circumstances, unfortunately, prevented me from going to the authorities with it and now I have no one that can vouch for me or my information ."

Snape was staring at him with cold black beetle eyes and Harry was gripping the bed sheets so tightly in his hands that he thought he would rip them to shreds just using the power of his rage. _Vouch for you! Vouch for you! You're a murderer, he thought. you killed Albus Dumbledore! _

Snape seemed to read his thoughts and nodded slightly, "I understand, Mr. Potter. You think that I killed Dumbledore. I am here to tell you that I didn't."

Harry gestured angrily with his hands.

"I see you wish to speak. Very well," Snape nodded, "but be aware that people are listening and we have little time. Our words and actions will find their way to Him quickly." He waved his wand this time without speaking the words.

Harry's voice was back, he whispered viciously, "You're a liar, Snape! I was there. I was on the tower."

"Yes, I saw the two brooms. I knew that you had left Hogwarts with Dumbledore," Snape answered nodding slightly. "I was also informed that you had returned."

Harry stared at him in disbelief. "I saw with my own eyes Snape. I saw you kill him! I followed after you, chased you across the grounds."

"And do you think that I could not have killed you anywhere along the way?" Snape asked, raising his eyebrows. " Or kidnapped you and taken you to Him?"

"You are a Death eater. I saw His mark on your arm."

"I am aware of it. I remember exposing it when you were present. Come now Potter, we must move on. I was the one who put the Imperious Curse on Madam Rosmerta- to warn me of Dumbledore's appearance. She spied for me, not for the Dark Lord. Did it occur to you that he went to Hogwarts for a reason other than to kill Dumbledore? He would never have approached the school while Albus was present."

Harry watched the man stand, move to the curtained window and peek out the side of it. A tiny sliver of moonlight shown on his face; the face that turned to him again as he spoke, "Draco made it possible for him to enter the school through a set of cabinets..."

"I know about them," Harry said interrupting him once again.

Snape's eyes narrowed and he nodded. "I suppose you think he was there for you?"

"I've not given it any thought," Harry said, but lied. He had given that night a lot of thought. So much so that he could barely think without bringing the events of that night to mind.

Snape sniffed and walked the room on cat-like feet. He made no sound as he placed his ear to the door and then stepped back to his chair. "When the truth is told, people will know it was I who saved Albus' life. I arrived in time to stop Draco from killing him. He didn't have the nerve but he was placed in an impossible situation and was going to do it because he had no choice. Although, he probably would not have succeeded. Even in his most vulnerable state, Albus Dumbledore would be a hard man to kill."

Harry was shaking his head. It was as if what he believed to be true, what his own senses had told him; all of it was now in question. He had seen Dumbledore almost to the point of pleading at the very last minute, the last instant. He could not have been wrong. "No, no." Harry gulped. "He didn't have his wand, he was hurt. I saw him go over the edge and later on the ground. We buried him."

"Did you now," Snape said softly. He reached inside his pocket and withdrew a vial of clear liquid and sat it on the arm of the chair.

Harry stared at it and frowned. "What are you going to do Snape, poison me, use veritaserum?" Harry was edging to the end of the bed, scooting along until his feet dangled off the side. He was ready to spring even if it meant getting hurt.

Snape glanced at the vial and back to Harry. "I am a teacher. I am here to teach a lesson."

"Why did Voldemort return to Hogwarts?" Harry asked in an attempt to divert his attention.

Snape hissed, "Do not speak his name you fool. You risk precious time. We have minutes, maybe seconds before we are found out. Speaking his name is an invitation."

Harry stopped. There was a dull thud in the hallway. They both stopped and each seemed to hold their breath. Harry waited and then continued in a low voice. "Answer my questions."

Snape frowned and once again squinted menacingly at him. "The Dark Lord was searching for something. I do not know what he wanted when he returned to Hogwarts. Draco could not tell me. I am here to convince you that I did not kill Dumbledore because I need your assistance."

This brought Harry, once again, to a standstill. He had placed his feet on the floor and was standing looking down at the sitting man. He laughed suddenly, as if the mirthless sound erupted from somewhere in his chest. It almost sounded like a choked sob. "My help!"

Snape nodded. "Shall we proceed with the lesson?"

Harry collapsed back on the bed. He was so astonished that he could only stare at him helplessly. He finally nodded. "Lesson. Yes. LET's proceed with the lesson."

"You should know this one, Potter. What potion has asphodel, an infusion of worwood, valarien roots and sopophorus bean in it? Brewed properly it would be a light shade of lilac."

"Draught of the Living Death potion," Harry breathed. He remembered it well. He'd taken the Advanced potion's book, the Half-blood prince's potion book, and had used the advanced techniques written in the margins for brewing it. It had brought him recognition in Slughorn's class and some bitter acrimonious remarks from Hermione. He glared at Snape. "You said the book was yours. You are supposed to be the half-blood prince," he said it scoffingly and sneered slightly.

"When aconite or monkshood is added, it deepens the effect," Snape continued ignoring the tone of Harry's voice.

"So the draught is supposed to put somebody into a deep sleep..." Harry began.

"And adding aconite makes the potion stronger. It makes the person appear dead."

Harry sat staring at him, his eyes widening as the realization dawned that what Snape was saying was that Dumbledore was not dead. He stared at the vial and then looked into Snape's face.

Snape leaned forward and said clearly, "I need to go and rescue Dumbledore from his entombment. He is not dead and I need your help to do it."

Hedwig screeched suddenly in the darkness and Snape leapt forward and placed his hand on Harry's arm. "We are going now, Mr. Potter."

"Hold on!" Harry whispered and reached for his satchel. He had no time to pick up his broom before he felt the familiar squeezing sensation of a side-along apparation.

Hedwig watched the two humans disappear and the door crash open. She took to wing and flew out of the open window just as a figure stepped into he room. The man did not notice her leave, nor circle the building once and shoot off into the dark. Lucius Malfoy surveyed the contents and stood, hand on hip and glared at his underlings.

"I will torture him. I will tear out his entrails a little at a time and listen to him scream. I will do it sipping tea and I will enjoy myself," Lucius breathed venomously. "Search the room. Do not miss anything!" He whirled on the two creatures that cringed at his back and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three The Black and White Knight

They appeared under a tree in the dead of night. The sky was dark and absent the moon. The two figures stood quietly listening, the taller one had a hand on the other's arm. When it appeared that they were alone the taller one gestured for the other to move ahead. They stepped quickly into the open field and moved silently.

In a room far away a group was forming. There were the Weasley's; Molly and Arthur, Charlie and a much disfigured Bill, and the twins- Fred and George. Minerva McGonagal stood at the head and Remus Lupin stood beside her. Others were stepping out of the fireplace and shaking the soot from their clothing.

"We have to find Potter, too," McGonagal was saying. The Weasley's were there in force because they were determined to locate their two missing children. The rest of the Order were there to prepare for a battle.

Arabella Figg was helped into the room on the arm of Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley spoke firmly and hushed the growing crowd. "Folks, you need to listen to Arabella."

Eyes turned to the old woman as she set a pair of pince-nez on her nose and looked at them. "The Potter boy did not show up at his Aunt and Uncle's home on Privet Drive. I've been by there several times. They talk as if there is no one by that name living."

Hestia Jones frowned and asked, "Are you sure, Arabella?"

Shacklebolt nodded in answer to the question. "We've sent two Aurors over to the house just to make sure. Albus told me once that those muggles had a history of locking the Potter boy in a downstairs cupboard. I sent the Aurors in at night and they checked everywhere. His belongings aren't even there."

McGonagal looked at Lupin.

Mad-eye Moody was the first to respond. "I'll elect myself to go search for the Potter boy. If he's not in Voldemort's grip then I'll find him. If that's alright with you, Remus?" His eye roved over to the head of the table.

Lupin had been staring down, apparently thinking over something.. He looked up into their faces and paused for a moment before speaking. "Harry sent me a letter today, Alastor. I don't know where he is but I know that he got off the Hogwarts Express before it left Hogsmeade. I'd like to know his whereabouts if you can locate him for me. Just his location Mad-eye. Send me an owl but don't disturb him." Moody nodded solemnly. Lupin continued, "Since we have lost our leader...," his eyes roamed up to Dumbledore's portrait and then back to them, "I have assumed temporary command. If any of you would like to now choose someone else then we need to do so."

There were a few murmured comments and then Arthur Weasley spoke, "No, Remus. I for one think that you are the natural predecessor to Albus and I will follow your orders without question." He looked over the small group, being taller than most in the room and continued, "if there are objections speak out clearly. We have no time to quibble. My son and daughter are missing." Molly stood glaring at the people in the room and waited, her jaw set tightly.

""It's unanimous." Nymphadora Tonks said, as she brushed her robes. She had just stepped out of the fireplace and walked through the crowd. " An Auror, a friend of mine is making inquiries. The other three are still missing. Hagrid saw Hermione, Ginny and Ron get on the train with Harry. Children on the train saw the three together but without Harry. Ron and Ginny were seen together without Hermione. So the same thing may have befallen all of them or there may have been separate events that took place. We're still investigating."

Hagrid was listening to her. It was clear he was close to tears. He had been called to the office earlier and had talked to McGonagal and Lupin.

Tonks went on, "And Molly and Arthur didn't see any of them get off at Kings Cross. There are no stops between."

"They apparated," someone said.

Tonks stepped up beside Remus and shook her head. "Not by themselves. Ginny couldn't apparate and Ron wasn't very good at it, according to all accounts," she glanced at McGonagal who had seated herself. "Hermione very likely could have apparated but was still not strong enough to do a side-along apparation, especially with two people. There was no reason for them to do it unless they felt themselves at risk. Keep in mind that they are still students and don't have mature skills. No... I think it was a side-along apparation done by a skilled wizard."

Remus nodded in agreement.

"So they were kidnapped or went along willingly?" Charlie Weasley said. He rarely spoke and he stood now with his mother and was listening.

Tonks spoke again, "I have some concerns because all of their belongings were found on the train. If they had intended to follow Harry or had gone on their own they would probably have taken their things; especially their pets. Crookshanks and Pigwidgeon were still there."

"Oh, Tonks," Molly Weasley gasped and then threw a hand over her mouth. It was clear she had been trying to stay strong until she heard the information.

As they talked an owl soared in through the open windows in the cathedral ceiling and spiraled down towards the assemblage. It was obvious that the bird was meant for Tonks. It was a small brown owl and it lit on her shoulder and extended its' leg. She took the small paper and unfolded it and read. It was as if the room itself was holding its' collective breath in anticipation. Even the portraits on the wall were silent.

Tonks stepped over and put her arm around Molly Weasley. For the first time she didn't trip or knock something over; she appeared confident and composed. "We have good news, Molly. A girl was found, meeting Ginny's description. She's being taken to St. Mungo's now."

"St. Mungo's," Fred and George growled in unison.

Tonks nodded when she looked over at them, "She's not injured, but is not herself. They are taking her there to see if there is any spell damage."

Molly Weasley broke into tears and Arthur hugged her and then pushed her towards Bill. "Take her and then come back and let us know." His face was still grim. "We still have one more child out there."

-------------------

Harry waited until he was sure that they were alone. They stood in the dark on a muggle London street in a very shabby part of town. It was very late and he was feeling exhausted. Snape had led him through the country and they had apparated several times. He knew it was to keep them from being followed or detected an he'd kept silent until now. "Stop!" he said sharply and Snape turned in front of him. He confronted the man, saying, "I've gone as far as I'm willing to go."

The taller man in black waited in the shadows of the building.

Harry looked around and found a set of iron stairs where he sat down and studied the empty street. There was no traffic; not pedestrian or cars. Instead, a low-lying fog had crept into the lanes between the buildings and obscured the view.

"We must keep moving and be inside before dawn," Snape said quietly. "He will have vampires searching the night and some of his other creatures. We cannot sit down in the street."

Harry squinted up into the face of the man he hated with all of his heart and soul. He was still trying to understand why he was not instinctively pointing his wand at the man and killing him instantly. "Why should I believe you?" he snarled. He decided that Snape had to have lied to him. Dumbledore could not be alive.

"I do not want to use force, Potter," Snape once again folded his hands in front of him and stood waiting patiently. "It will take time to convince you and we do not have that time as long as we stay here in the street. Do you not feel that cold sense of dread? You should; it should be familiar."

Brought to his attention, Harry was very aware of the feeling. Dementors were close by. There essence was mingled with that of the fog and they were searching. He jumped to his feet and spun in a circle, wand up.

"Now will you follow me?" Snape whispered. He moved away in the dark and Harry hurried after, swinging around periodically to check his back.

They arrived very close to a place Harry remembered. It was a cross street near Grimmauld Place.

"Are we going to the Black Mansion?" Harry asked, ducking out of the circle emitted by a street lamp.

Snape studied the area and shook his head. "Too dangerous."

"Then where?" Harry hissed. He was weary and he was worried that Snape was trapping him. He wanted answers and he wanted them before he went any further. Since he was close to Sirius house, _my own now_, he thought. _I can go there_. "Well I'm going there if you won't. You can't stop me. We're in muggle London and I'll scream until I bring every muggle within ten blocks to my rescue." Harry wasn't sure he could rouse anyone at that hour but he thought it would convince Snape.

Snape rolled his eyes and then looked around cautiously. Harry caught the look of concern on the man's face. Snape sighed and then nodded in agreement. "Very well. We will step in and wait until daylight."

Harry crossed the street following Snape and was thinking of the number twelve even as he moved. The house appeared immediately, squeezed between the two muggle buildings. He had not been inside since Sirius had died and he hesitated at the doorway until Snape reached back and pulled him in by the front of his shirt.

The hallway was dark and the house had the feel of emptiness. Harry was aware that Kreacher might still be lurking in the interior. He had officially become his master but had not seen the elf since meeting with him and Dumbledore at the beginning of last school term even though he was supposed to be at Hogwarts. Kreacher was almost as responsible for Sirius' death as Snape was Harry believed. He didn't want to meet up with the elf soon. He thought if he saw him he wouldn't spare him; couldn't spare him. Harry knew he would want to kill him, just because he couldn't kill Snape.

They moved through the dark hallway in silence and went to the library and sitting room. Snape moved about stealthily and examined the room.

_He must have the eyes of a cat, _Harry thought and then decided, No, _he can see better than a cat in the dark_.

"Alright, we will wait," Snape's deep voice intoned and a light came on in the room; a single candle flame.

Harry sat in a winged-back chair and watched the man before him. Snape prowled in the shadows, pulling back a curtain at each window as he studied the street.

"You have time to tell me how Albus Dumbledore survived," Harry said. "If you can't convince me by the time it gets light out, I'm leaving."

Snape turned to him and paused, seeming to consider the situation.

He strolled over to Harry's chair and stared down before speaking. "Dumbledore carried a time-turner. It had been given to Miss Granger so that she could schedule more classes. It would not have been what I would have allowed...nevertheless. He summoned me to the tower and together we formulated the plan to make it look like he had been killed."

"And he used it- the time-turner?" Harry mumbled questioning himself more than Snape.

"They are restricted and very dangerous so they are not commonly used by every wizard," Snape replied. "I believe he wanted an advantage that Riddle did not possess . So yes, he had it and he used it. He was very weak from the being poisoned. He said he drank from the waters where Inferi dwell. He explained what needed to be done."

"Why you?" Harry asked, suddenly curious. "Why not make someone else the scapegoat...the one who appeared to be the murderer?"

"And who would you have chosen, Potter?" Snape asked. "We didn't have a lot of time and the situation was precarious. Draco Malfoy was being pressured into killing Dumbledore. There were Death Eaters there ready to follow through if he failed. Also..." Snape stopped and turned away. "Well it is of no consequence."

"What?" Harry questioned, now energized. He got to his feet and followed Snape back to the windows. "What else is there that I should know?"

Snape didn't look at him. "I made an unbreakable vow with Narcissa Malfoy that I would do what Draco could not do; accomplish the task set by the Dark Lord. Narcissa was terrified that Draco would be hurt or killed if he did not do what the Dark Lord had told him to do. I did not know what Draco's task was, although I believed he was to try and kill Albus. I tried several times afterward to find out because I could not believe that the Dark Lord would set such a task for a child to perform." Harry's lip curled into a snarl as he listened. _A child?! We are the same age, _he thought. Snape continued, " However, Bella-Lestrange- was present when Narcissa insisted I take the vow. I couldn't afford to have her believe I was not loyal to Him. They thought I knew what the Dark Lord's plans were. I did not."

_An unbreakable vow? _Harry considered. He didn't know what that was.

"I gave Dumbledore the Draught of the Living Dead plus the aconite. He wanted everyone to believe that he had been killed. There was a risk..."

"But I heard you say the Unforgivable Curse. I heard you use the Avada..."

Snape turned to him. "I am in control of my magic, Potter. Something that you must learn and understand. Muggle-born and half-bloods do not fully understand the concept of magic." He sniffed in disgust. "I swore many years ago that I would not be as ignorant." The dark eyes stared down at him. "You have to have your heart in it to kill someone, Potter. You have to have MURDER on your mind and in your soul. Obviously, I did not want to kill Albus."

Harry stepped back in astonishment. The memory flooded him suddenly. He heard Bellatrix Lestrange's voice, her taunting voice. He had tried the Cruciatus Curse on her at the Ministry and it had hurt but had not had the desired effect. She had said, 'you have to want to hurt someone', or words very near that.

_Could he be telling the truth_? Harry wondered. "He fell..."

Snape snorted slightly. "Wizards do not die when they fall. How many times have you fallen off your Quidditch broom, Potter? Did you die?"

"You promised Draco Malfoy's mother to kill Dumbledore because you thought it was the task set for Draco?" Harry was feeling confused. "Why would you do that? Make...make an unbreakable promise? And...and now you must keep it. You have to kill Dumbledore."

"Potter. I said I would tell you what I could to convince you. We have very little time. We are in the house...the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. They will find us...find me here. You don't want that to happen."

Harry was still thinking of the unbreakable vow and not of Snape's predicament.

"Potter, I am a very skilled wizard. Many people could get hurt when I am but trying to keep you and myself hidden. We should not have come near this place." He was angry with himself and looked even grimmer then he ever had before. Snape was now very close to him and Harry could smell the odors of old potions and herbs used in those potions. The man was waiting and Harry could feel his eyes cutting into him.

"What proof do you have of all of this?" Harry asked and stepped back. "What else did Vol...the Dark Lord want. If he was transported to Hogwarts through the cabinets, if he was in Hogwarts thinking that Albus was gone, what did he want?"

"He was in search of something," Snape said and wouldn't continue.

"I'll ask you again. What proof can you give me," Harry was now on his feet again. The house seemed to have come alive and there were strange noises, scuttling noises in the dark.

Snape ignored his question and stepped to the doorway. He was also listening. He turned to Harry and motioned for him to follow. They walked the length of a dark passage and stopped at a door. Harry had never been to that part of the house, but it was clear it was a back entrance.

Snape was about to open the door when Harry put his hand on his arm. "I'll say it one more time. I won't go with you until you can give me proof," Harry was glaring. He also heard the sound of voices in the house and there was a mild look of panic in his ex-professor's eyes.

"Horcruxes, Potter," Snape whispered. "He told me about the Horcruxes!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 An Alliance

"Why does he do it?" Harry asked, more to himself then to then of the man that stood next to him. They were on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, in the middle of the night. He was exhausted and tired of apparating from place to place. He wasn't very good at it and it was taking immense spurts of his energy. He'd already lost his Firebolt and more importantly was worried about Hedwig. He knew that she could care for herself and hoped she would go somewhere familiar, like Ron's. It seemed like a long time since he had jumped from the moving train and rolled into the bushes.

He was standing in the dark and thinking about Voldemort. He knew they were being hunted; and hunted by the best, the most skilled of wizards- Voldemort's Death Eaters.

"Does what?" Snape muttered, his concentration fully on the dark houses and shops of the little village. He was not paying attention to the question.

"Why does he kill people? What does he really want?" Harry was also surveying the village, dull-witted with fatigue. "The Dark Lord. What does he really want?" The little hamlet and village looked different from the perspective of a hunted person; it was not as innocent looking. There were people there who he knew could and would betray them. Harry thought to himself, _this is what Sirius must have felt as he hid in the hills, trying to stay out of the clutches of the Dementors._

Snape turned to him and even in the dark Harry could see the glittering black eyes. He didn't think the man was going to answer. After all it was more of a rhetorical question based on tiredness and depression.

"He is evil. Evil is not just about hurting people, killing for pleasure, cruelty, terror, or brutality; it is about the absolute control inherent in the ability to harm someone and the desire to be superior to everyone. He wants to crawl inside and control everything you do, everything you think and everything that you are." Snape brushed past him and headed down the hill. He stopped briefly and whispered as he passed, "For that minute he is your God; just before he kills you- if he kills you. And you'd better hope that he does kill you and that he does it quickly, because if he doesn't you will suffer as you have never dreamed of suffering."

Harry shuddered and finally turned to follow. "I know a place where we can hide," he said catching up.

They climbed into the hills away from the village. Towards dawn Harry found the cave and entered it. He was too tired to notice the small bits and pieces that Sirius had left behind.

--

Once again alone in the room without the other members of the Order, Lupin stepped up to the Pensieve and glanced at McGonagall once before bending over and touching his face to the swirls of mist. McGonagall stood watching for a moment before leaning in next to him.

--

Snape lit a fire and laid his hat on a rock in the small cave. He sat with his hands before it warming them and not speaking.

Harry was past feeling uncomfortable around the man. They were not in Snape's classroom and Snape was a wanted man. "Would you continue?" he asked. Snape looked up sharply and Harry finished, "You know... about Voldemort. You know that I have to find the Horcruxes and destroy them. Will you tell me what you know about him?"

Snape studied him with no trace of emotion on his face. "We will collaborate, Potter. You can tell me what you know about the Horcruxes, where they are and what they are. Dumbledore could not elaborate. We were under time pressure and he could not give me details."

Harry wasn't prepared for that news. He didn't trust Snape and didn't intend to divulge any information. He looked at the fire and rubbed his own hands together. Snape noticed the hesitation.

"You will either trust me or you won't," Snape said. "That is up to you. Be aware that we have very little time. The Dark Lord thinks he has Albus out of the way and he will soon find you. He does not fear you, if that is what you think. He does not know what powers you possess but he was embarrassed at the graveyard when you escaped a very elaborate plan to kidnap you and to use your blood to resurrect himself." Harry glanced up into his face. "Oh yes, I am very aware of it, Potter. Was I not there to hear Crouch's tale when he was about to kill you? I was summoned by the Dark Lord but did not show up. I later went to him and paid for my tardiness." Snape's eyes narrowed. "We are together in this business whether you like the idea or not. Until we can get to Dumbledore there is no way I can get information except through you. We are hunted together and neither of us can show our faces. You cannot trust that someone won't tell Him where you are."

Harry understood and agreed with what Snape was saying, but hated to admit it to him.

"You ask me about Him," Snape continued, casually. "You ask me to describe someone who is no longer human. I was there when his transformations began, but didn't know what caused them."

"You were also there when Trelawney told the prophecy to Dumbledore," Harry said holding back the anger he felt suddenly.

Snape smiled slightly, staring at him and said, " So we have come to this? If you must vent your anger then do it and do it quickly, because it will get in the way. We cannot afford to batter at one another and survive. Am I not being clear, Potter?" His voice was acidic. "There are no limits to what he will not do now that he seeks both of us. No one is safe. Your friends will be the first in line and your tears will fall like rain before he is done. Their deaths will be a nightmare that you will suffer with every waking moment of your life. His need is insatiable, his desire unfulfilled. His evil is so powerful it threatens to make my words sound insignificant. I am trying..." he hissed, " to make you understand. What I did by betraying your parents I cannot undo. It was a mistake. I was living in a world where you are either a victim or an executioner. It was an unintentional bitter act of betrayal that has never left me in peace."

"Good!" Harry snapped back. "I pray that it never will!"

They glared at one another.

"I know that when he catches me he will torture me and kill me," Snape said quietly bowing his head. "When he catches you it will not be the same. His victory would be to make you in his image, make you abandon your values, your morals, your life. You will feel eternal grief and sorrow until you can no longer feel. You will kill the people you love, you will commit diabolical acts and feel no remorse. You will tremble with your own personal agony at what you are capable of doing and yet you will do it anyway."

"Is that what he did to you?" Harry whispered in horror. He was remembering the conversation he'd had with Dumbledore about being protected by the love others had for him and the love he felt for others. "Is that how you survived, by being as evil as he is? Is there no compassion left inside you? Is your heart cold as stone? Is there no one that you care about or have you lost all sense of humanness yourself?"

Snape studied the flames before him and seemed to ignore the questions. He shifted his position and finally spoke, "I will help you kill him. Perhaps I am the only one that can. Will you tell me about the Horcruxes?"

--

Lupin stepped back from the Pensieve, his face pale. He was unsteady for a moment and clasped the edge of the desk. McGonagall followed him only a half minute later. She was holding her heart and staring at him in horror.

They were silent, gathering themselves together.

The clock on the mantle ticked and then chimed. McGonagall was startled by the unexpected sound in the vast silent room. She looked up at the portrait where Dumbledore slept quietly.

"Maybe it would be a relief to die," she said suddenly.

"Minerva!" Lupin gasped.

"I'm not serious, Remus," she said solemnly and patted his arm. "But wars are terrible things. Albus was on a personal crusade to get Riddle all by himself. I can't imagine..." she left off, shaking her head. "He's spent years working at it."

"Hogwarts will be under seige," Lupin said striding over to the glass case that housed the Gryffindor sword. "If he had only learned what Riddle wanted here. Is it Gryffindor's sword? Is it a Horcrux?"

"We've got to find, Potter," McGonagall said walking past him to the fireplace. "It was a mistake to let him leave after term. Albus involved him, showed him what he was doing. We both know the boy will follow in his footsteps."

"I hope that Moody can find him quickly," Lupin said. "It will take some convincing on our parts to persuade him to stay here and be protected."

Minerva McGonagall sighed deeply and nodded. "He inherited that steak of stubbornness, you know?"

Lupin nodded and didn't smile.

--

Harry slept until the morning light shone into the cave entrance. He had talked for several hours. Now he studied the shard of light and covered his nose with his cloak to keep the acrid smell of smoke out of his nostrils.

Snape was awake.

"How are we going to get Dumbledore?" Harry said softly. He was still laying on his side and he could feel his hunger nagging at him.

Snape glanced over at him. "Tonight. The Dark Lord will have someone watching the tomb at all times. In the meantime we need to return to Grimmauld Place."

"Why?" Harry asked sitting up and scooting away from the embers of the fire.

"You said that the letters on the note inside the locket were RAB." Snape scratched the initials in the soil of the cave. "They can only belong to one person."

"Who?" Harry's hunger was forgotten as he leaned forward.

"Regulus Black," Snape answered, scratching at his face. "I know very little about him. The Mansion was a gathering place for many of the people that Riddle associated with and the Blacks were an influential pureblood family. There may be something there that has been out in the open unnoticed from the beginning."

"We cleaned the house," Harry said, thinking about the initials that were left on the note in the locket. He had not put two and two together to connect Regulus Black and the locket. He also remembered the fevered activity of killing doxies, cleaning out objects that obviously held great dark magic and even looking into Kreacher's nest at Grimmauld Place. "And Mundungus was stealing from the house. I caught him at it myself."

Snape looked up in surprise. "Mundungus?" He nodded gravely and scratched through the initials he'd scraped on the floor of the cave. "Yes. Mundungus. We will start with him."

"What about the cup?" Harry asked and brushed his dirt-stained cloak.

Snape shook his head and replied, "I have never seen it."

"I think that I should go to the orphanage if I can find it. It's in the muggle world and I might be able to find something there." Harry was already rummaging through his sack.

"Where were you headed when I found you in the Inn?" Snape asked.

Harry hesitated in his activities and looked over before answering. "Godric's Hollow. I have never been there."

Snape frowned and remained silent. Harry could sense the man's disapproval and snapped, "What? It is my parent's...my home. I have the right to go where I want."

Snape nodded slowly. "Yes. But you are still underage and if you are forced to do magic, the Ministry will locate you. It is ill-advised to go without me. The Ministry wizards are as much a danger as the Death Eaters or some of His other minions."

"It's also true Snape that you can use me as a hostage to save yourself if you get caught; by either side," Harry growled. He was not willing to trust the man entirely. "I won't be your prisoner and you won't tell me what to do."

Snape snorted and stood. He glared down at Harry and said, "If I wanted to make you my prisoner Potter, you would be helpless to do anything about it. Stop being a twit and get on your feet. I hesitate to use the word, but from now on we are partners. I could use you as a hostage that is true. I doubt that it would bring me favor with either side. No, I think that my life will not be prolonged by using you as a shield."

Harry stood.

Snape waved a wand over both of them. Their clothes changed. Harry looked down at his tee-shirt, blue jeans and runners. Snape wore old clothes that were similar. "I think the orphanage first and then Grimmauld Place, " Snape murmured.

"What about Godric's Hollow?" Harry asked, picking up his satchel.

"The home of Gryffindor?" Snape responded. "He will have someone there. If it is true, as you say, that he wanted an object of Gryffindor's to use as a Horcrux; he will have gone there to look for artifacts. If he found one he would probably keep it there for safekeeping. No, I think that it would be a trap and one we shall avoid for some time."

Harry mulled over the issue and decided that he would follow the man's advice for awhile. He wanted to explore the orphanage and pick up where Dumbledore had left off.

"What about, Dumbledore?" he asked.

"Tonight," Snape replied and took Harry's arm to apparate.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 The Trail of the Horcruxes

A snowy white owl circled high above the castle. She spiraled in slowly riding the wind currents until she saw the hut. A large figure was outside. Hagrid was feeding livestock and packing a large satchel. To the north small objects moved in and out of the shadows of the forest. They moved like trout in a stream, sometimes camouflaged by the tall trees and sometimes running in the open. The sharp eyes of the owl followed the objects. She was not near enough to know what they were, but her instincts told her they were hunting animals; they moved like hunting animals. They were on a direct line moving towards the hut.

Hedwig flapped her wings easily in the wind and slowly adjusted her altitude and speed until she dropped feet first on the window sill. The large half-human stopped in its movements and looked at her.

"Why you'd be Harry's owl, Hedwig!" Hagrid exclaimed. He reached out gently and placed a large stub of a figure near her feet. She stepped onto it like it was a branch.

"You haven't got any mail," Hagrid said to her. "That's odd. Did Harry send you? Is he about?" The large head glanced around in the night. Only the light from the stars illuminated the area.

Hedwig hooted and shook her head, stepped along his finger and hooted again.

"Alright," Hagrid said. "I can see your a bit agitated now." He allowed her to step on the sill again and picked up his satchel. "We're all a bit agitated fer that matter." He stared at her again and then nodded as if making up his mind. The night air was cooling off as it always did just before dawn. There were no sounds yet coming from the forest or the figures that moved through it.

"This is a 'specially strange night it is," Hagrid mumbled. He stared out into the dark. "If you're out there in the night Harry, would you come to me or would you send your owl?"

Hedwig flapped her wings as if testing the wind for a perfect takeoff. Hagrid watched her.

"Alright ya silly bird," Hagrid grumbled. "I'll follow ya. But if ya lead me astray..." He closed Fang in the hut and shut the door quietly. He pulled a halter from nail and walked to the paddock behind his hut and opened a gate. The dapple gray hippogriff was asleep in a bed of straw. "Alrig' Beaky, wake up now." Hagrid gently stroked the hippogriffs head as he woke. "We got to go look for Harry. Wake up now."

Hedwig took to the night sky. A tinge of color that was the oncoming dawn was just beginning to radiate at the peaks of the nearest mountain. She circled and watched as the half-human mounted the hippogriff. The running figures were now within a short distance from the hut. She could even smell their scent. Her fright sent her wheeling ever higher into the sky to avoid the predators.

"Up, up Buckbeak!" Hagrid urged. The animal must have sensed the werewolves for it kicked its hind legs and charged down the meadow and flapped once before it sailed over the head of the nearest animal. Hagrid was not aware how close it had come. White teeth snapped at his ankle and missed.

--

Remus Lupin was the only person remaining in Dumbledore's office. He had just sent Tonks off to search for Horace Slughorn. He stood looking at the portrait of his friend, his lips a thin line of disgust and anger. His face also wore a look of puzzlement and the lines of worry creased his brow. He felt, for the first time, just how empty the castle was during the summer. He was also thinking about it in much different terms then he had two hours before.

"Albus, what were you thinking of?" he asked the sleeping man in the portrait. "Why would you send a boy off to face a wizard like Voldemort?" He stepped back, disheartened. The portrait was not moving.

"He's not there you know," a voice said so quietly that Remus thought he was hearing a ghost. He stood listening and heard only mice scuttling around in the book shelves. The office was dark he had not made any move to replace the guttering candle that sat on the desk. It had gone out and wisps of acrid smoke wafted up towards the ceiling.

Remus shook his head and turned away from the desk. He looked up to see a figure

cast in shadows in the doorway. A wand was pointed at him. Remus felt his own fingers clutch convulsively on air. His own wand was in its sleeve just inside his robe. He could not reach it without moving.

The figure was lumpy and short and familiar. Lupin searched his mind for clues and stumbled on the identity almost immediately. "Hello, Peter," he said lightly. He ignored his speeding heart. If Peter Pettigrew was in the castle then his master was not far behind. "What brings you here so late at night, or should I say so early in the morning?" The clock's face was visible to him. It was close to dawn. The talk with McGonagall, the journey into the Pensieve, calling the members of the Order together again to form new plans; all of it had taken most of the night.

"I should have killed you a long time ago, Peter. I didn't trust you even when we were students here at Hogwarts. James was to ready to accept everyone then. I never understood his motives for being a friend to you. And you helped Snape kill him." Lupin leaned against the desk very casually trying to look unconcerned. "Now Snape has killed Dumbledore."

The man stepped in the room. His features were grotesque, looking less and less like himself then Lupin could remember. He was thinner and bent like a tree that was subjected to harsh storms and winds. Lupin noticed the silver hand that held the wand pointed at him.

"Kill me! Kill me!" Pettigrew said with a faint laugh. "Remus, you don't have the heart for it. Never did. Although, I was sure Sirius would. Of course, your feeling for Harry stopped you, I can understand that. He does look a lot like James did."

Lupin was not interested in idle chatter. "Where is your master, Peter? Not far behind I would imagine. You never go anywhere without one another do you? I see you made a sacrifice for him." He nodded at the silver hand while allowing his hand to drift towards his own wand. "Now you are truly in his debt. It seems you owe a debt to a lot of people."

Pettigrew caught the movement. "Hands away from the wand, Remus," Peter warned and waved his own wand threateningly.

"We know each other too well. You think I cannot kill you, but I also believe you cannot kill me. You always leave it up to someone else to do the dirty work." Lupin said and smiled. "What does he want, Peter? Why is he here at Hogwarts?" Remus held his hands up in the air in a gesture reminiscent of a wild west holdup. "I would think his purpose has been fulfilled, Dumbledore is dead."

Peter returned the smile with a toothsome grin and glanced at the portrait above Lupin's head. "Step one, Remus. Kill the old wizard. He was nosey and in the way." He stepped in further and the light illuminated the passageway beyond him. "Step two, take Hogwarts."

Lupin dropped his hand in a movement so fast that Pettigrew blinked once. However, Remus had only just raised his hand with his wand in it when a lightening flash of red struck him mid-center and sent him to the floor crumpled in a heap and screaming in agony.

A tall robed figure stepped into the light and behind the man was a large snake coiling around his feet. Behind him just barely visible in the light was the wan, almost ghostly figure of Draco Malfoy. "No so fast, Lupin," Voldemort hissed through reptilian lips.

--

Harry and Snape stood in front of a house at 1330 Partridge Lane and studied the structure. The house was very old and had three levels as well as spreading out on both sides entirely consuming the garden area. It had not been painted for sometime but the flowers in pots on the porch spoke of someone who cared about appearances.

Harry started up the walk and was stopped by Snape. It was early morning and the street was not yet bustling with activity.

"It may be too early," Snape said.

Harry shrugged the hand off and continued. _If we're lucky we might get some breakfast, _he was thinking as the faint aromas of coffee and sausages drifted their way_. _"It's probably best if I handle this. Why don't you wait across the street. You can keep your eyes open for...odd things." Harry turned away and proceeded up the stairs with a faint smile playing on his lips. Snape had given him a dubious and chagrinned look at his suggestion.

An older heavy-set woman answered the door. She was dressed in a worn frock with a stained but laundered apron. Her hair was neatly pulled back on her head and she smiled at him pleasantly. The odors of cooking were even stronger.

"Hello," Harry began. "I'm sorry to bother you so early. I believe... this used to be an orphanage didn't it?"

"Yes, it did dear," she continued to be pleasant and opened the screen door. "But you are too young to have been one of the boys that lived here."

"That's right," Harry nodded and felt his mouth water as he leaned into the smells. "My father was a resident when he was a boy. He died recently and I ...I wanted to...Oh!" His stomach clenched and he felt himself grow slightly dizzy.

"My goodness!" the woman gasped. "You aren't well. Come in, come in!"

Harry stepped into the clean hallway. The floors glistened with polish and the years of many feet treading on it. The walls were scrubbed clean but also had not been painted for many years. It was clear that the woman before him was a good housekeeper. Perhaps not as meticulous as his aunt but certainly good at it.

Harry collapsed to a chair and waited for the faintness to ease. "It's alright. I'm just a bit hungry."

"Are you now?" The woman said. "Well we won't be having any of that! It can't be said that Savannah watched a boy go away from this house hungry!" She grasped him under the arm and lifted him to his feet and almost carried him down the hall to the back of the house.

She was talking as they walked. "It's not been an orphanage for many a year. We do take in people and board once in awhile. The house doesn't belong to me, I work here. Have for almost forty years. I was one of the orphans who lived here under the mistress. Now she's going on ninety this coming year and we may not have her long you know. I was just fixing her some breakfast." The woman dropped him into a chair at the metal table and stepped over to a stove. In seconds he was holding a cup of fresh coffee and a plate with two eggs and a sausage were setting in front of him.

"My name is Savannah," she continued. "I stayed on because I had nowhere to go. The missus..." her eyes glanced at the ceiling, "...well she's got the disease... ." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "She drinks some. Must have hardy folks in her family because it hasn't killed her yet." She smiled sheepishly and patted his back.

Harry followed her gaze with a mouth full of food.

"Now it's real sad that you say your father died. You're still such a young man." Savannah dropped two more eggs in the pan with one hand and slipped a plate down from the cupboard. "Is your mum gone as well?"

Harry nodded.

"Oh sad, sad thing child!" Savannah covered the eggs with a lid with a spoonful of water and let them scald for a moment. " Now I'm gonna take these up to the missus. You sit here and enjoy your breakfast and I'll be down. If you wait for a half hour then the missus might be able to answer any questions you might have. Her mind is sharp and she remembers the children that were here. She might remember your dad."

Harry sat back and sipped at his coffee. _The old woman is alive. Is it the same one Dumbledore talked to, the one who told him about Riddle? Can't be._

And yet it was. After Savannah had remove his plate and plunged her hands up to the elbow in sudsy water, washing dishes and talking as she did; she finished up, walked him to the stairs and pointed Harry up to the second floor.

"You go on up," she insisted.

--

Harry was reminded of his Uncle's aunt, Marge, the one that he had inadvertently blown up and sent sailing over Privet Drive. The room was dark and smelled, not of tantalizing aromas but of sickness, death and old people. He saw her sitting up in bed a napkin fastened to her night gown to catch drool. He sat on a chair placed for him.

"Mrs. Cole, my name is Harry Potter."

The filmy eyes rolled his way and the veined hand that lay on the cover shook. Her head shook as well from some unknown palsy. The rubbery blue lips moved but there was no sound.

"You don't know me," Harry said more clearly. "I've come because I need information. A long time ago you had a boy living here. His name was Tom Riddle."

He watched with astonishment as the hand grasped the covers in a frenzied jerk. He saw her eyes open and her head roll.

"It's all right. I'm not a friend of his. A man, a man by the name of Dumbledore came to you many years later and asked about Riddle. It's important, Mrs. Cole. Riddle has become a very powerful...cruel man." He meant to say wizard and stopped himself. He saw that the woman had frozen into a posture of listening. "I'm with people who are trying to stop him. He's hurt a lot of people including killing my parents." Harry licked his lips and stood and leaned over, staring down into the face. "He may have left something of his behind, something personal. It's important that I learn about him or find it."

The hand reached out in a claw-like grip and curled over his. He cringed at the strength the woman was welding. "Riddle...Riddle. The boy..." her eyes rolled again.

"Yes, the one..."

"The two children..." she gasped.

Harry remembered the story Dumbledore had told him about the two children Riddle had harassed and presumably tortured; the children he took into the cave where the locket was secreted. "Yes, the two children..."

"Dennis Bishop and Amy Benson...," she whispered. He was now leaning in close and had his ear turned towards her mouth.

He looked into her face and nodded, repeating her words, "Yes, go on, the two children he took into the cave... ."

Tears ran from her eyes and the small mouth pursed into a pucker, " Dennis...St. Brutus' School. He is there... St. Brutus' School for Incurably Criminal boys."

"And Amy?" Harry questioned. The information she was giving, he knew, was worthless. If Dennis Bishop had gone to St. Brutus' School for Incurably Criminal boys then he was there no longer. He would be an adult, and old. "Where's Amy Benson?"

Her eyes turned away from him and looked at the door.

"She changed her name. Her name is Savannah."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 The Fifth Horcrux

Harry stood out on the curb, handed Snape bread with a sausage rolled in it and whispered, "Can you do Legilimency on a muggle?" Snape listened as Harry told him about Mrs. Cole and Savannah. Snape nodded while chewing silently.

He finished the sandwich and then the two looked both ways and crossed the street.

"My goodness, back so soon!" Savannah said smiling. Her eyes betrayed her misgivings at seeing the tall, dark-haired man at Harry's side.

An hour later they stepped from the house and around the corner out of view and disappeared. One of them clutched a package in his arms. The woman in the house blinked twice and then looked down at her cold tea. She shook her head as if trying to clear it.

"Savannah you're going mental," she said to herself, "daydreaming in the middle of the afternoon while there is laundry to do!" She rose to her feet, rinsed the cup and placed it in a drainer with two other cups. Her hand lingered momentarily over the additional cups and then dropped to the counter.

---------------------------

Lupin lay on the floor of Dumbledore's office and struggled to breath. The portraits that lined the walls were empty except for one. The portrait of his friend and the previous headmaster of the school continued to doze in it's frame.

"Shall we go on?" Voldemort asked. He was seated in a chair facing Lupin's prone body.

Lupin opened his eyes and stared vaguely at Draco Malfoy who remained standing in the same place he had been hours before. His face was vacant and he was motionless.

"What have you done to Draco?" Lupin asked. There was a mild respite from pain as Voldemort stopped using the Cruciatus Curse. he had been grilling him for information. for hours. Sweat dripped down into Remus' eyes and stung, saliva mixed with a tinge of blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. He waited for the next round of pain and tried to think of something pleasant. Pictures of the Longbottoms swam before his mind. he knew he was either going to die or go insane.

"It is not your concern," Voldemort sighed. "I have drained him of information; he and the girl, the red-headed child of that Ministry wizard, Weasley. They are of no consequence. However, Lucius is more amenable to my orders when I have his son at my side. Surprising," the dark wizard laughed. "I didn't think Malfoy had any feelings for his family. It is an amusing bit of information. Besides that, I am aware that Severus values the boy. We shall see if he is willing to risk his life to come and save the child."

Lupin watched the feet of Peter Pettigrew. The man was beside the dark wizard. Next to his feet Lupin caught sight of his wand. The first attack had caused him to release it from his spasmodic, trembling hand. He thought about Voldemort's words as he studied the mahogany-handle of his wand. _Why would Snape rescue Draco? _he wondered almost thoughtlessly. His mind was on making the wand roll gently back and forth on the floor. He remembered having been very good at moving things with his mind when he was a child.

Voldemort got to his feet and Lupin watched him walk past his face and towards the door.

"Pettigrew watch him. I will return momentarily."

Lupin closed his eyes and smiled slightly.

-------------------------------------

Harry was still in shock for various reasons. They had apparated into a small village where Snape had once again changed their clothes and had gone into an establishment to find them lodging. Harry stood on the street, cradling the object in his arms and watching the wizards and witches passing by. His eye fell on the newspaper sitting on a bench. it was the Daily Prophet.

With part of his mind recalling the last hours events and the other reading the paper he didn't notice Snape emerge. The hand on the back of his robe was not gentle when it yanked him into the building. His hand still clutched the paper.

They were secluded in a room and Harry was staring at the Daily prophet. "They have been kidnapped!" he managed to spit out as Snape pulled the drapery closed. Snape walked over casually and pulled the paper from his clenched fist. The picture was an old one. Someone had managed to capture a picture of himself, Hermione and Ron. The headlines read: **Has the War Begun? **The article beneath the headline told of the disappearances from the Hogwarts Express of not only himself but Hermione, Ron and Ginny!

Harry turned away from Snape and sat on the edge of the bed. He had just watched him use Legilimency on Amy Benson, also known as Savannah. Harry knew enough about the muggle world that he recognized a person with multiple personalities. Savannah had

obviously been hurt very deeply by Riddle as a child. What survived was a woman who could only live as a totally different person in order to get away from the horror of her experience with the boy.

She led them to the room where Dumbledore had interviewed Riddle when he was only eleven years old. She told them about the years that she lived in the house when Tom Riddle would be gone during the school year and then return for the summer holidays. She talked about what she and the other children endured. Harry was angry. _He had used magic on them,_ he thought. _He had experimented. Where was the Ministry people who monitored underage magicians then? _he questioned.

And then, she had also told them of Riddle's most recent visit and had stood in the doorway of the room and had vomited her breakfast all over the spotless floor.

They had left her with her memories slightly obliterated.

Snape crossed the room and laid the paper on the table. "Potter, let me see it."

Harry looked at the long pale fingers that waited for his parcel. He looked up into his ex-potion master's face and slowly handed the parcel to him. He longed with all of his soul for someone to wrap him up in their arms and to hold him. He wanted to be a child again and not understand, not know what the world was about. He wanted to cry and couldn't bring himself to express the anguish in front of this man.

Dumbledore had admonished Riddle that he could not steal from anyone at Hogwarts, that he would be expelled and worse, could be prosecuted by the Ministry. And yet, Riddle had stolen. Harry watched as Snape carefully unwrapped the object, being careful to not touch it. Harry's eyes blurred with unwept tears as he thought of Hermione and Ron and he felt helpless.

--------------------------

The hamlet was some distance from Hogwarts and nestled in among tall shade trees. Meadows skirted the area and sheep were belly-deep in summer grass. The sun was up and beating down on the little houses that poked their heads here and there from rounded knolls. The insects were playing a cacophony of noises in the bushes.

The hypogriff followed the much smaller owl and circled in on the small patch it had chosen as a landing place. It folded its wings and dropped its head with fatigue as Hagrid slid from its back and stood stretching. Hedwig fluttered to a nearby tree.

"Ah ya blimey bird," Hagrid grumbled. "Where 'ave ya gotten us?" He stretched and turned in a tight circle and then grunted. "Oh well! I know this place!"

He stood near a lane that wound through the grasses and followed a stone fence. At the end a curl of smoke was visible against the cobalt blue sky. Hagrid left the hippogriff to roll in the dust and grasses of the meadow and he sauntered down the lane, thinking to himself, _Now how would Harry have found Godric's Hollow?_

_--------------------_

Lupin lay staring up at the ceiling of the room for as long as it took to take a deep breath. Pettigrew was laying next to him staring at him with lifeless eyes. Lupin rolled his head away and then eased himself to his elbows. He glanced at Draco who had remained standing without moving during the whole thing.

Remus pulled himself to a standing position and then swaggered slowly over to the boy. He didn't have any strength left and knew they couldn't disapparate inside Hogwarts. He took the boy's arm and walked him to the doorway passing the now dead Pettigrew.

Lupin looked down and then away, his mind was on the various hidden staircases and tunnels that led from Hogwarts. He wasn't sure they would survive or even escape. He thanked what luck he had in having been one of the Marauder's. The map they had made was still very fresh in his mind as he guided Draco towards a blank wall. His last thought before walking through it was, "Kill you Peter? I killed you a million times in my mind. That one was for Harry, and Sirius and James," He glanced back once and breathed, "and Lily."

----------------------

Nightfall came. They had rested and the object remained on the table in plain view. They had not returned to #12 Grimmauld Place. Snape was on his back, hands folded over his chest and asleep, although Harry thought that he looked rather like a corpse. It wasn't until Harry rolled over and placed his feet on the floor that he changed his mind. His ex-professor had uncanny abilities. As soon as his stocking feet touched the wood the man's eyes popped open. They followed him soundlessly as he went to the lavatory.

The window to the room was open to the night air. Harry took his glasses off and turned the hot water on to let it steam the mirror. He did not want to look at himself. The emotions he felt earlier resurfaced and he gripped the edge of the basin until his knuckles turned white. Sobs shook his body and he bit his lip to keep from voicing them.

It was only when he turned the water to cold and washed his face was he aware that there was a presence in the window. He looked up into the mirror and gasped. Sitting quietly preening her feathers was his owl, Hedwig and tied to her leg was a folded parchment.

He dried his hands and reached over to stroke her head and croon softly to her. He felt guilty about not having something to give her and gave her an extra pat before untying the strings that held the paper. He unrolled the small slip and put his glasses on to read it.

_We are safe. We are staying in your parent's home. Send Hedwig back with a note to let us know that you are alright. Hermione and Ron_

Harry returned to the room. Snape was staring at the box. They had not opened it. Harry also recognized the box. While traveling through Dumbledore's thoughts in the Pensieve, he remembered the trip to see Riddle that Dumbledore had taken; the trip where he had told Riddle he was a wizard and would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was then that Dumbledore had confronted Riddle about his thievery.

Tom Riddle had this very same box hidden in his wardrobe and in it Dumbledore had exposed the bits and pieces of things that Riddle needled, swindled or stolen from the poor orphans that lived in the home with him.

Harry stopped and waited. "Are you going to open it?" he asked.

Snape looked up at him and sat back in the chair. "It will be protected by a powerful spell."

Harry frowned, stepped to the table and lifted the lid on the box before Snape could move.

Snape was on his feet in an instant. "That was foolish!"

They looked into the box. It didn't hold the things that Harry remembered had been dumped from the box before. This time it held only one object.

Two heads bent over the small box.

"Very appropriate," Snape said.

Harry glanced at him and returned to staring at the object.

The chess piece lay on a bed of green velvet. It was the white king.

"It belonged to Albus," Snape said. "It went missing many years ago. I played chess with him and it had gone missing. He could never understand where it could have gone. He used another piece from another set."

Harry stared at the white chess piece. He had told Snape everything Dumbledore had related to him.

"Riddle would have had pleasure in knowing that he had taken the piece from Albus," Snape continued. "One king against another, would have been his thinking. He had beaten him- if nothing else, then symbolically- by having taken his king."

"Dumbledore dominated him, made him call him 'sir' when they first met," Harry said. "I could see it in his face, he hated it. Dumbledore told him he had to give back everything he had stolen that was in this box."

Snape nodded.

They stood in silence for a moment and Harry finished, "Dumbledore said he would use something connected to Gryffindor as an object for a Horcrux. Dumbledore was a Gryffindor."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Snape's Secret

It was well past midnight when they apparated. Harry was calm. He had released Hedwig back into the night after tying the scrap of paper back on her leg. Snape was unaware of her presence.

They were now very close to Hogwarts and Snape was sitting on a rock. They had discussed the plan and Harry was watching him.

"What's wrong? Harry asked very quietly. "Why aren't we moving?" the lights from the castle were dim against the mist that surrounded the school.

"Something is wrong," Snape replied. His voice as also soft. "I sense...possibly... His presence...and others."

Harry bent down and held himself erect on one knee next to the man. He touched Snape's arm. "Is the dark lord at Hogwarts?" He reached with his mind and senses to see if he could feel any presence. The Dark Lord's mark was not in the sky above the castle.

Snape didn't move or turn to him but nodded. "Yes, I think he is there."

Harry thought about the situation and leaned over to whisper. "I am going to try something."

Snape turned to him with curious eyes. Before he could speak Harry closed his own and reached out. Like groping in a dark room he reached for the others' mind with mental fingers. He had not practiced Legilimency, but knew that he should be able to reach into Voldemort's mind. Dumbledore had told him that it was possible that he and Voldemort had a mental link; one that the wizard would not use again since his attempt in the Ministry.

And then it happened; Harry fell back on the grass clasping his head. His scar was a nightmare of pain. It felt like his brain and skull were on fire. Not only was he experiencing pain, he was experiencing a rage that he had never known before.

His eyes were viewing a scene that was familiar. It was Dumbledore's office. He looked out from eyes that were not his own and saw the dead body of Peter Pettigrew on the floor. The snake, Nagini was circling the room testing the air with her forked tongue and the body he currently occupied was pacing. People were rushing into the room while he heard his own voice screaming in rage. Bellatrix Lestrange cringed as she stepped into the room.

"Remove this putrescence at once!" Voldemort shouted and pointed at thee corpse on the floor, and Harry's lips moved as he lay on the carpet of moss in the forest. "Find Malfoy and bring him to me!"

Harry was pushed to the background and was an observer to the actions of the people in the room. He felt awash in a darkness of spirit so deep that he was drowning.

A cool mind entered his and wrapped itself around his thoughts. He was pulled back and away from the red rage and a peacefulness settled over him. The pain was gone.

When Harry opened his eyes he was staring into Snape's. Snape was leaning over him and shaking him by the robes. Harry gasped, "He's there. Pettigrew is dead. Bellatrix Lestrange was there... the snake...there."

"That was a foolish thing to do, Potter," Snape grunted as if he was also under some stress. Harry heard a tinge of admiration. "We will need that very special talent of yours and you could have wasted it. You were lucky he didn't know you were there," he growled. The voice changed and Harry wondered if he been deluding himself in hearing anything but contempt.

"Are we going after Dumbledore?" Harry asked, slightly groggy and nauseated. He spoke to avoid saying anything about Snape having rescued him from the attempt at possessing Voldemort's mind.

Snape shook his head and hissed, "The woods are full of dangerous creatures and he will have the grounds guarded."

"What about Hagrid, the teachers?' Harry asked sitting up. "There are teachers that live at the castle through the summer months. What about them?"

Snape sighed and sat back. His voice was soft when he spoke, "We are all pawns in a game of chess, Potter. Some pieces more useful then others. We cannot help them."

"Is that what I am to you, a pawn?" he asked. "Would you give me up when I'm no longer useful to you?"

"If it becomes necessary Potter!" Snape snarled this time and left him, walking into the dark.

Harry sat and stared at the ephemeral outline of the castle and listened to the sounds of the night. He felt defeated and depressed. Harry knew that he had not gone far, the man had just saved his life and possibly his sanity.

Harry sat and thought about the few days since he had left Hogwarts. It had all gone bad. It had been less than a week that he sat and watched Dumbledore's body entombed. Now he was wondering what kind of journey he was on. He wondered about the man he was with and if he could trust him.

He sat looking into the night and memories flooded back; memories of Hermione and Ron as they laughed and talked. Pictures of friends floated before his eyes; Cho, Fred and George, Luna, Neville, Dean, Oliver, Ginny and even Dumbledore. He remembered flying his broom and playing Quidditch and the feeling he'd had when Hagrid had shown up for the first time and told him he was a wizard. He remembered standing by Sirius looking once again at the castle, wanting with all of his heart to have a home with him. He searched with his mind and his heart for something that would give him strength.

"Tall trees turn and face the wind. They sink their roots deep into the soil and they survive even the worst storms," a voice intoned in the dark. "You have to find something that will make it worth going on. You may never know all the answers to the questions you have about why you have continued and others have not."

Harry heard Snape's voice and the words. An hour had passed and he was cold. He turned his head and saw the dark figure in the night shadows. He was leaning against a tree, his arms folded. Harry felt himself shiver, the man was uncanny. He had not heard him approach. Harry spoke again, this time hearing bitterness in his own voice. "Why did you survive? Because you gave others up? Saved your own skin. I'll never forgive you, no matter what Dumbledore said. You betrayed my parents and they died because of it. You called my mother a mudblood," Harry knew Snape was listening, "and yet you are not pureblood yourself." He stood and faced him. "Do you know that I used to hear her screaming; just before she died. I heard her screaming. That's the only memory I have of my mother. You did that."

"What you saw in the Pensieve was a moment taken out of time. I was not older than you are now. I overheard the prophecy...a part of it. I told him what I had overheard and I am responsible for that." Snape moved through the dark approaching very slowly. "I have never denied it."

Harry desperately wanted to see his face. "When we were running from the castle...that night. You didn't fight back. I wanted you to fight me..." Harry tasted bitterness in his mouth. He remembered the night in minute detail.

"So that I could kill you?" Snape's deep voice resonated around him. "Because that would have been the result. You are untrained, and not ready to fight a war. Are you ready to see it? People who you care about dying at your feet; the suffering, the horror, coming to the end of your time too soon or watching others do it? You were overwhelmed with emotion. You wanted to revenge Dumbledore's death and you believed what you saw with your eyes instead of using your mind. That, and acting on such emotion, will get you killed."

"If I remember correctly, Professor," Harry said it with as much sarcasm as he could muster, "I saw some emotion in your face as well...when I called you a cowa..."

"That's enough!" Snape snapped and stepped into the pale moonlight. He stood before him like a slab of black granite. "You know nothing!"

The acid in the voice froze Harry's blood and sent goose flesh up his arms. He stepped away and found his wand with his hand in the dark.. "What do you want me for? I help you release Dumbledore and then you kill me anyway? What part do I play in helping you? I don't trust you. You have tortured me, hated me from the moment our eyes met. I was eleven years old and you went out of your way to abuse me. Now you want my help."

The forest was silent. Any creatures present skirted the area and they were left alone in utter and constant silence of a wood that ominously closed in and hung over them.

Harry couldn't see Snape's face and he murmured the words, "Why did Albus Dumbledore trust you? Tell me that and I will never question your loyalty again. I will do whatever you ask." He waited breathlessly.

"We are all changed," Snape said quietly. His head was turned towards Hogwarts. "It was much clearer back then. No one knows the price we pay..."

Harry swallowed hard. He was having difficulty deciding whether to change his mind about the man. "I know about the trials...that Dumbledore stood up for you and you weren't sent to Azkaban for being a servant to... the Dark Lord. Something must have changed their minds. He told them something."

Snape leaned down and was now very close. Once again Harry was looking up at him able to see only the faint traces of his face. He sensed that the man was struggling and he turned his head and closed his eyes so that he feel it with his mind.

"I tried to save them," Snape said so softly that Harry strained to hear him. "I learned Pettigrew was their secret keeper and I went to warn them. I owed your father my life..."

A flash of white light lit a small area just to their right. They were both on their feet and had their wands extended and ready to do battle. Harry was shocked to discover what appeared in front of him.

Remus Lupin had apparated to a spot in the clearing, holding onto the collar of Draco Malfoy. As soon as they appeared the man went to his knees very slowly and rolled to his back. Draco stood motionless staring blindly out into the night.

Harry immediately started towards the figure and Snape pulled him back. "Wait."

The night remained silent and the sliver of a quarter moon was sailing towards the horizon.

Harry pulled free from Snape's grasp and hurried over to the stricken man. Lupin's face was pale and when he touched him he as clammy but alive.

"Remus."

Lupin opened his eyes and seemed to take a moment to sort out what he was seeing . He looked at Harry and then up into Snape's face. "Don't kill him..." he grunted. He grabbed Harry by the front of his robe and pointed his wand at Snape. "Kill me but don't hurt Harry."

His grip was so weak that Harry pulled himself free, "It's ok, Remus. Snape isn't going to hurt me." He turned and looked up at Snape. "What's wrong with him? Can you help him?"

Snape shoved him aside and pushed the hand that was pointing the wand at him to the ground. He touched Lupin's neck and felt for a pulse. "He's been tortured. I would guess for some time." He grasped Lupin's chin roughly in his hand and turned his head to him. "Can you stand? We need to leave this area now?"

Lupin had not quite grasped the idea that Snape was not going to hurt him. He struggled to pull away. "No...no! Got to save them... got to stop Voldemort. He's going to KILL THEM! James? Lily?" Lupin's arms were flailing like a fighter coming up for another round.

"He's out of his mind," Harry said. "Can't you do something?"

Snape pulled Lupin to his feet and held him like a rag doll to his chest. "You will have to apparate on your own. I can only handle Lupin. I will return for Draco."

Harry turned to look at the blond headed boy standing in the same spot. "I could try..."

"No!" Snape snapped. "Apparate now! I will be behind you."

Harry heard the forest coming alive with snapping twigs and rustlings from unknown creatures. He closed his eyes, made a turn and concentrated.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight The Cries of Young Men Dying-War Has begun.

Harry and Snape stood glaring at one another. They stood in a brilliantly sunlit room with windows looking out on great mountains of gray slate that seemed to dull the late July morning. Lupin lay on top of a bed made up in very poor bedding. He was unconscious.

"Where are you going?" Harry had asked a few minutes before and Snape had answered.

"I'm going for Draco. He will have been captured and returned to the castle."

"What about Remus?" Harry snarled.

"He's dying," Snape said very conversationally.

"Do something for him!" Harry insisted. And that was when they stopped and stood glaring. "You've seen this before. Don't let him die."

Snape frowned and turned to leave. Harry was on him in a minute.

"Move and I'll hurt you," Harry said between his teeth, seething in fury. His wand was stuck in the man's back.

"Potter, Potter, Potter, when will you learn?" The voice sounded amused.

"Hands out to your sides. If you touch your wand I will hurt you." Harry knew that his old schoolmaster knew it too. And, Snape was already hurt. He had barely escaped an onslaught. Thestrals bearing wizards exploded from the sky, while thousands-upon-thousands of rats commanded by Voldemort overran the ground. They climbed the two figures- Snape and Lupin- when they had hesitated a moment to long. Lupin had been bitten as well as Snape. They had apparated only just in time from being consumed alive by the rodents.

Harry watched him slowly put his hands out to his sides and stand motionless. "Now, we are going to have a conversation while you stand perfectly still and answer me. Can you save, Remus?"

There was silence.

"Well?"

Snape's headed nodded.

"So do it!"

"It will take a potion. He survived because he is a werewolf . His particular kind of body composition can withstand the rigors of such torture for long periods of time. But he will not survive long." His back was still facing Harry. He continued, "Now, I have a choice between saving Draco or saving Lupin, Potter. Lupin will survive slightly longer I believe then Draco."

Harry wasn't sure if he believed that and said, "He was probably killed by the rats, or the Death Eaters that came from the castle."

Snape shook his head slowly. "No, he is needed or he would be dead by now. I would think he is being used to urge Lucius to greater diligence."

"What do you need to make the potion?" Harry asked glancing over at Lupin. The man was deathly pale and struggling in his sleep. They had found the small inn by accident and had struggled to hide themselves and the injured man before dawn broke.

"Ahh, there is the crux of it," Snape said holding up an index finger for emphasis. "That book that you lied about, the Advanced Potions book that you found in my old cupboard; it was mine. I believe it held a formula."

Harry sniffed, "Yeah, right! Do you expect me to believe that?"

"I expect nothing," Snape said and slowly turned. "But if you want to save him I will need the book and I will need to make a visit with someone."

Harry stood studying his old professor's face feeling uncertain.

"The longer we wait, Potter..." Snape began.

"Alright, but I'm going after the book," Harry decided. He knew that he could not tell Snape the whereabouts of the potions book. He had left it in the Room of Requirement. _With any luck_, he thought, _I can get in and out and maybe even find Draco_."

Snape was staring at him and Harry could see that he was ready to protest. The black eyes flickered to Harry's hand still holding the wand pointed at his chest. He shrugged and kept silent.

Harry mulled over the issue in his mind and then said, "Some time ago you caught me with a map. Remus told you it was a Zonko's product and a toy. It wasn't. It was made by my father and Remus," Harry shot a look at the man on the bed and then looked back at Snape. "Pettigrew and Sirius. It is a map of Hogwarts and tells the location of every person in the castle. It also has detailed instructions for getting into the castle through a number of secret passageways. The book that you need you cannot find. Only I can find it."

"I was right about you wasn't I?" Snape said. "Sneaky. Just like your..."

"If you say one word about my father I will cut you down!" Harry spit. It was obvious that any goodwill built up over the past few days had disintegrated.

Snape relented and nodded, looking slightly odd with his hands still in the air. Harry pointed at his hands with the wand. "You can put your hands down. Keep them out where I can see them." The man's hands went to his side. "What about Dumbledore?" Harry asked. "How long will he be under the effects of the potion."

"Obviously we need to get to him soon," Snape answered in a monotone, "However, these matters take precedence."

"What do I need to do to help you with Remus?" Harry asked as he slowly moved over and sat on the edge of the bed where Lupin lay. He gripped his wand tightly in his lap. "And who do you have to visit?"

Snape wandered over to a table where several bottles rested. He tipped a few drops of one and then another into a cauldron and lit a fire under it. He took his wand and began to touch the areas on his body that were bleeding from rat bites. They healed instantly. While he worked he also used an incantation to prepare a quick breakfast. The table was set on one end with toast and steaming coffee. He glanced over at Harry as he finished as if to say, 'eat if you will' .

"I have to visit my mother," he answered nonchalantly. "She wrote most of the spells in that old potions book and made up many of them herself. I have not seen her for almost twenty years. There is a potion I believe that will help Lupin, but there is also something in it that I want to study. She will be able to make the necessary translations."

Harry was suddenly very interested. _Your mother? _he thought. _She's alive! _"What is it that you want to study?"

Snape lifted a cup and sipped. Harry watched him and then got up and walked over. He also took a cup without asking.

"I believe that there may be an incantation for destroying Horcrux in the chess piece." Snape turned and sat in a chair sipping his coffee. He was staring at Lupin who moaned periodically.

Harry studied the shimmering vapors rising from the cooking cauldron of ingredients. He was thinking about everything he had read in the book. There were definitely spells that he did not know or understand. The Sectumsempra spell had been one of them. He shuddered at the thought of it.

"Am I right in believing that you are not yet seventeen, Potter?' Snape was examining his fingernails and was sitting very leisurely in the chair, when just a half hour before he was about to rush away.

Harry was caught off guard by the question. His mind was on how he was going to get to Hogwarts and enter the castle. "What's that got to do with anything?' he asked.

Snape glanced at him. "Such times have very potent magic inherent in them. The age of reaching adulthood is not set arbitrarily by any wizard. It is preset, it is biological. Therefore, I think that the magic used to destroy the Horcrux can be amplified by trying to do it on your birthday."

"It's tomorrow," Harry admitted reluctantly.

"I take it also that you have been apparating without a license," Snape said rising to his feet and gathering the items on the table together in a bag. "Which means our inscrutable Minister, Scrimgoer, will probably have Ministry wizards tracking you and you will have led them here. So we need to move on. Now we have wasted enough time and time is precious. So how do you intend to get to Hogwarts and into the castle unless you allow me to take you?"

Harry was again glaring at him. _Tricked_, he thought. "I believe that we will be traveling companions for awhile but I don't have to like it. I know of a way to get into the castle and not have to enter the grounds. That's if it's still viable. What about Lupin? Are we taking him with us?"

"Leave him," Snape said and started to move past to the door. The floor creaked and sounds of moving and talking could be heard through the cracks.

"No!"

"They will take him to St. Mungo's. We know how to find him. When I have the rest of the ingredients for the potion I will go there. In the meantime we need to leave." He was now adamant and leaning in like an old scarecrow trying to be intimidating.

Harry was now almost as tall as his old potion's professor and he raised himself slightly on his toes and leaned in too. They were now nose to nose when a knock sounded on the door of the old inn.

"Mr. Partier and Mr. Snowden," the voice creaked, "A visitor here to see you," the innkeeper announced.

"Leave it be..." a voice growled, sounding very much like Harry's old Defense Against the Darks Arts teacher, Mad-eye Moody. A loud banging began on the door. "I'll break it down if you don' open it now!" a deep gravely voice announced.

Harry looked once at Lupin and then whispered. "Knockturn Alley."

Snape gripped his arm for the side-along apparation and clearly intended to squeeze a little too hard.

--------------------------------

Hermione sat on the windowsill, the window open to the summer breeze, with the sun shinning brightly on her brown hair. She was dressed in witches clothing and was also dressed for traveling. She was studying the Daily Prophet while Ron stood and loudly admonished her.

"You will not leave, Hermione!" Ron said with as much force as he could muster.

Her eyes were skimming the news and she was ignoring him although still listening.

Hagrid was outside in the garden feeding Buckbeak and strolling around the circumference of the area. He was checking the trees and the flowers and herbs that grew in the overgrown area. The house had been empty for many years. He overheard the sound of Ron's voice and walked out into the lane that he had led him to the house the day before. Bees and insects set up a noisy baffle and he happily strolled with the hippogriff walking at his back. They made their way around a broken-down building on the grounds of the cottage. It was an old garage and the doors hung out of kilter. Hagrid lifted them off easily and stared into the dim interior. He chuckled suddenly and walked in. A minute later he pulled out a dusty motorcycle.

"You'll go and get yourself killed, Hermione," Ron said again.

"Ron," Hermione threw the paper aside and stood. "Voldemort's taken over Hogwarts. It's become an all out war now, Ron. Hagrid said it himself, everyone is preparing to fight; all of the Order, your parents and brothers, everyone. And...and we don't know what's happened to Ginny. We've got to do what we can. Darkness is going to flood over the land. We've got to find Harry and help him."

"Does that mean jumping into the line of fire?" Ron said nastily. "Hagrid will let my parents know where we are. If we go out there, we'll be a target."

Hermione strolled over and touched his face lightly. "Our hearts can't let us turn away from this Ron. Everyone is afraid, but we are Gryffindor! I'd rather die in war then be thought a coward." She looked around the small room that was furnished with overstuffed comfortable furnishings and homey touches. It was clear it had not had a loving hand put to it for years but the essence of the Potter's remained. "Can't you feel them Ron? Harry parent's. They stood up to him and fought against what they thought was wrong. Well, Voldemort is still alive and stronger than ever. We've got to help."

"He's not going to let us go off," Ron said and glanced at the ceiling.

"Why shouldn't he," Hermione argued. "He brought us here and he didn't do it so that we could hide forever."

"Maybe he did," Ron said defiantly. "Maybe that's exactly why he brought us here. To keep us safe. Maybe he'll find Harry and bring him here too."

Hermione struck a pose, one hand on her hip and her chin down, her eyes glaring from beneath her brows. Ron knew that look. "And who else is he going to tuck into this tiny little cottage? The rest of the world? We can't hide forever. People are going to die and maybe one of them will be someone in your family...or maybe you...or me. We can't hope to win until the Horcruxes are destroyed. And no one knows about that but us. Harry is out there all alone and he is your best friend!" She narrowed the gap between them. "He went out to kill Snape and then find the Horcruxes and destroy them and then kill Voldemort. That's a bit much for one person to handle don't you think?" Her eyebrow shot almost to her hairline. "Well Ronald Weasley, I for one will be at his side. I owe him my life and loyalty."

"You don't even know where he is," Ron said weakly. He knew he was feeling afraid, even panicked.

"There comes a time when you have to do what is right." Hermione adjusted her cloak and picked up a cup on the table near her. She sprinkled something that she held in her palm, drank it down and visibly shuddered at the effect. Two minutes later she stood before him, slightly taller, and examining herself.

Ron stood stupefied. Hermione was now very nearly a perfect duplicate of their previous potion's master, Snape.

"What are you doing?!" Ron screeched. he had not been aware that she had brewed the Polyjuice Potion again.

"I'm going to infiltrate the organization and find out what they know. I'm going to start with Draco's mother. If Draco was supposed to kill Dumbledore then she will know of the plans and perhaps what is going on now. The Malfoy's are good friends of Snape's."

Ron shook his head in shock. The voice was Hermione's the body that of Snape's. "How are you going to get away with that? You don't even sound like him and...and... you...you smell of perfume!"

Hermione/Snape stared at him and touched his throat with his wand. "It's just a simple spell to lower the vocal range..." She spoke two words and then cleared her throat. "Now how do I sound?"

Ron was shaking his head. "I won't let you. I'm going straight upstairs and..."

"To tell on me, Ron? If you won't join me I will go it alone." He/she shook her hair and close din on him. She put her hand on his neck and kissed his cheek. it was all he could do to not pull away. He knew it was Hermione but his eyes told him that Snape was kissing him.

"Hermione," he whined.

"In order to be loyal to someone Ron you have to be willing to sacrifice."

She began to assemble her belongings and headed for the door.

"Alright! I'm coming." Ron grabbed his wand and cloak and stepped into the sunshine. They both looked out over the meadow at Hagrid and Buckbeak. Hagrid appeared to be examining a motorcycle.

"He'll be alright here. It's where he's always wanted to be anyway," Hermione said. "He's with his friend and he'll be safe."

"Where are we going?" Rona asked.

Hermione smiled and touched his arm. "I'll show you." Together they vanished.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The White and Black Queen

Borgin and Burkes was doing a thriving business. Since news had broken out that Voldemort was now out of hiding and at Hogwarts, anyone practicing the dark arts or affiliated with Him was also coming out.

On the other hand, the intersecting street of Diagon Alley was empty.

Snape and Harry apparated across the street from one another. Snape had once again taken his wand out to transfigure their clothing.

"Keep your head down and follow me," Snape murmured. "Act like you're my servant. These people know me and will do as I ask."

"Won't they tell Vold...him that you are here?" Harry was angry. He didn't want to act like a servant but his clothes obviously made him look subservient. The further along they went, the more shabby their clothing became; and this time, they smelled.

"They do not want contact with the dark lord!" Snape said coldly. "They feel free to act as if they have his protection but they all know that he cares little for them. They are expendable. What rules here is greed, corruption and power." His eyes surveyed the throngs of witches and wizards pouring through the street. "It is better that there are people out. We are less visible. Those who know me will not bother us."

They entered the dark narrow street now crowded with various and sundry degrees of degraded humanity and other magical creatures. Harry and Snape were not approached. Although the streets were horribly humid and sultry with the summer heat, they walked with their hoods pulled over their heads.

What was surprising to Harry was the number of bodies crammed into the street and yet no one touched them, bumped them or rubbed up against them. There was some unspoken rule about contact and he noticed several who recognized Snape shy away, fear in their eyes.

Harry also noticed advertisements in the windows for a number of different charm-protected items. They included potions for poisoning, charms for disemboweling your adversary or beheading. It was apparent that people were gobbling them up; preparing for war. He wondered if Ministry Aurors and wizards would dare to show their faces in such a place.

They stood across the street form the place and in the shadows where the sun wasn't as hot.

"What are you going to do in there?' Snape murmured. his eyes swept the area constantly and Harry noticed his hand was perched on his wand.

Harry turned and spoke in whispers," There is a cabinet there..."

Snape nodded twice and spoke in a low voice. The street was clearing and only a few goblins were at the corner arguing loudly. "These people know only force and power. I will go in the shop with you and clear everyone out including Borgin. Whatever you do, do it quickly. Death Eaters will arrive as soon as they hear of a disturbance."

Harry was thinking of the time he overshot Diagon Alley, the first time he had used floo powder and had ended up in the shop. He was very aware of how Malfoy treated the shop keeper. He also remembered Hermione's failed attempt at being nice in order to learn about the necklace. He nodded and followed Snape across the street.

Snape was a pro. He entered the shop and threw back his hood and marched to the counter. People left in the shop scattered and then fled. Only a few brave souls huddled behind counters. He turned in a slow circle and stared at each one. They too, slipped out and closed the door behind them. Borgin was the only one left and standing behind the counter. He looked visibly shaken.

"Master Snape, "he began. "How...how can I be of service?" The portly man with the deep lines on his face did not wear the expression Harry remembered him having when Malfoy had been in the shop. Then, he had looked contemptuous after Lucius and Draco had finished their business and had gone. Now the expression was one of deep respect and even deep, fear.

"The Dark Lord has sent me here to once again use a certain item which was used previously." Snape walked among the isles and examined an object without much interest. Harry stood hooded and still at the counter with his head down.

"Oh yes, Master, We are aware of it." Borgin nodded vigorously. "is this the young Malfoy boy...?"

Snape looked up and sneered. "Should I tell the Dark Lord you are curious about his business?"

The man looked stricken. "Oh no, Master. I'm just please...I was very pleased to have helped him before. No...uh... this way please."

They were led through a curtained doorway and into an adjoining room. Harry went directly to the cabinet and waited with his back to the man until Snape had dispatched the shopkeeper. "Leave us. Go to the door and don't let anyone in until I tell you," Snape ordered.

"Oh, yes, yes, I'll do that."

Harry heard the curtain pulled aside and steps move away.

"Do it now, Potter," Snape whispered.

Harry was unsure of what to expect or even if he had the right cabinet. He opened the small door and glanced once at Snape.

"One half hour and no more!" Snape admonished.

Harry went into the dark stuffy closet headfirst.

--

Hermione and Ron apparated on a street corner. It was an unfamiliar village to both of them since they had not traveled extensively in the wizarding world. However, Hermione in the disguise of Severus Snape started up the street looking at a parchment he had unrolled in his hand.

"Do you know where it is?" Ron asked gazing at the houses. Each was a mansion in and of itself and stood off the street with a large garden in front of it. "Blimey, these places look like they could be worth a fortune."

"They probably are, Ron," Snape/Hermione said. "The Malfoys live here and probably some of the other purebloods. Or they once did. Here." Snape stopped and looked up a winding avenue that ran under a cathedral ceiling of oak trees. At the end of the drive a house was barely visible. It spanned the entire back area of an immense lot.

"Not surprised," Ron grumbled. "They'd have the biggest."

The tall dark figure of Snape/Hermione was already on his way up the drive. Ron hurried after him. "What do you want me to do Hermione?" he asked.

Snape turned, "Oh. Well. Stay here. They may have the house watched by Death Eaters or something. Anyway, stay here. If I'm not back in an hour then go and fetch someone."

"Who?" Ron squeezed his eyes into a squint and stared at the house ahead.

Snape frowned and shook his head. There was a mildly feminine quality to the gesture. "Use your head Ron. Go find your father or someone; Lupin. Go find Remus Lupin. Check at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. I imagine that with everything that's going on the Order will assemble there."

"Hermione?" Ron stopped her once again.

This time the very frustrated Snape pulled away. "Honestly Ronald. What is it?"

"You've got to act more like Snape if you're going to get away with it," Ron answered.

"Oh!" Snape/Hermione straightened up and there was a curious expression on his face and then Hermione seemed to have caught the right expression. Ron backed up as his old potion's master sneered at him with beady black eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I think you've got it," Ron said and stumbled backwards. "Blimey!" He hurried back down the drive and around the corner to hide in an alley behind a dust bin.

"Say there young man," an older woman wearing an out-of-date gown and overloaded with strings of jewelry around her pudgy neck walked straight down the lane from her back garden.

"Who me?' Ron asked straightening up.

"Yes you," she answered. "I want a word with you. Now if you are the one in charge of the dust bins..."

Ron rolled his eyes and squinted down at his feet. _She thinks I'm here to collect the rubbish, _he thought.

Snape/Hermione stepped up to the green-lacquered door and pressed the door chime. She was mildly surprised when the door was opened and no one was present until she glanced down and saw a house-elf.

"We are pleased to see Master Snape," the house elf squeaked. "We will let our mistress know that you have come. She is very busy packing for a trip but will most certainly take time to see you." The door widened and Snape stepped in and studied the grand foyer. "Please be comfortable in the drawing room Master Snape. We will not be but a moment. We will bring you tea if you like or perhaps a brandy?"

Snape/Hermione stopped and stared at the house-elf for a moment and then appeared to have considered and decided the matter. "Bring the usual," he said offhandedly.

"Very well, Master Snape." The house elf bowed and hurried away down a tiled hallway. A set of grand stairs divided the foyer and rose to the open second floor. A large portrait of a Malfoy overwhelmed the top of the stairs. Snape/Hermione noticed the resemblance to Lucius. He quickly surveyed the rooms that opened into the foyer. There was a library and across from it was a room that appeared to be the drawing room that the house elf was referring to. Snape stepped in and walked the circumference of the room. The outside wall was open to the garden by a set of French doors. There were also floor to ceiling windows that book-ended the doors. He turned and studied the room and then walked to the fireplace, now dark and cold in the midsummer and struck a pose.

"Severus!" a soft high-pitched voice brought him around.

Snape/Hermione turned and waited until the woman entered the room and came to him. She pressed a cheek against his and Snape/Hermione could smell the very expensive perfume that she wore.

"What has brought you here?" she asked. The face was as smooth and as pale as porcelain but the eyes, the eyes were a cool blue. "Is it Lucius? Did he send you?"

"No, Narcissa, he didn't send me," Snape answered coolly.

"What is it then?" she asked, her pale long fingers reaching for her throat. The pearls that hung there were almost the same pallid white as her skin. She had her hair pulled up and Snape noticed she wore traveling clothes.

"Going somewhere Narcissa?" he/she asked.

"Please don't tease me, Severus. Don't be cruel...not like Lucius. You've never been like Lucius in that way." She frowned slightly and turned away. She sat on a pink satin French chair with her back rigidly straight and smoothed her gown with her hands; staring at them as if mesmerized. Snape/Hermione noticed she looked deeply disturbed.

"Is it the vow, the unbreakable vow I made you take?" she asked. "Have you come about that. Did you kidnap my son so that I would pay you? What is it? What have you come for? What did you do with him?"

Snape/Hermione struggled with the information she was hearing. _Unbreakable vow? s_he thought. _Draco kidnapped?_

They were interrupted by the house elf carrying a tray over his head. The elf served Snape first. There was a brandy and a cup of tea on the tray. Hermione assumed it was for her.

Narcissa Malfoy took the cup in a quivering hand and placed it on a table nearby. She waited until the elf had left the room and then turned to Snape once again.

"Please tell me he is all right," she begged.

Hermione as Snape, shrugged and took a sip of the brandy. Hermione turned away to study the cold fireplace and waited for the tears to dry from her eyes and her throat to stop burning before she dared speak. "Where are you going Narcissa. Your house elf said that you were busy packing to leave on a trip."

"Pinky told you that?" she asked breathlessly. "Well of course I'm leaving the country, Severus. At least until the initial part of the war is over and...and He takes control." She was up and pacing the room, wringing her hands in agitation. "Please tell me what you are here for." She circled and approached him again. This time coming very close.

Snape/Hermione reached out and placed his hand on her throat. It seemed the natural thing to do, Hermione decided. Acting as Snape, Hermione pulled her close, twisting his fingers in the pearl necklace and using it as a garrote. He glared menacingly.

"Severus, Severus," she gasped. "I will do anything you ask. Please don't kill me."

"No?" he asked.

"Has the Dark Lord sent you to kill me?" she asked and Snape/Hermione could feel her trembling under his hand. The blue eyes were full of fear. "Is it because of the Unbreakable vow?"

"Look into my eyes, Narcissa," Snape whispered softly.

Now Hermione had never tried Legilimency although she had been tempted a number of times after having read about the process. She did what she always had done when faced with learning something new; she brought the images of the words in the book to mind and then she rehearsed the spell and then she tried it out. _This is my rehearsal, _she thought.

--

Harry fell rather than stepped from the cabinet. He fell on a pile of rubbish or what he took for rubbish. What he landed on was a pile of newspapers. He glanced at them and noted they were the Daily Prophet and the dates on some of them were twenty years old.

Standing and shaking the dirt and dust from his clothes and did a quick survey of the area and headed down a small alleyway between overhanging arches of old furniture and books. It all looked like it hung from a thread but had obviously been there for many years because of the spider webs that floated over everything.

Harry found the right area fairly quickly after discovering the door. He began to mark his trail so that he could find his way back to the cabinet more quickly. Once having retrieved the potions book form where he had hidden it, he examined the items stacked around him.

__

It'll only take a few minutes he thought. He hurried from one place to the next picking up items along the way; a bloody ax, a sword or two and other items. He finished building the trap and teetered his head back and forth to look at it once more. _It'll do_, he considered_, since I don't have anymore time_. Every minute that passed meant a minute he would not have to look for Draco. He pulled the Marauder's map from his robe, glad that he had managed to salvage his knapsack when Snape had appeared and they had apparated away.

He opened the parchment and touched it with his wand. He no longer spoke the words since he had been practicing non-verbal spells. The trusty map appeared and he unfolded it on the dusty floor to look it over.

Many things caught his eye. The kitchens were empty, no house-elves or humans were there. He noticed that in the far tower, a lone figure paced a small circular room. It was Sibyll Trelawney. _What is she still doing here? _he wondered. He guessed that she had been caught in the school by the unexpected arrival of Voldemort and was unable to escape when he had taken over. If she remained in her tower he guessed that she would be safe for awhile.

He located Voldemort easily enough and a notation that ' the deceased body of Peter Pettigrew' was in a room nearby. Several other Death Eaters crowded the frame of the small room which had been Dumbledore's office. Harry knew them all; Avery, Lestrange and two that he had seen on the tower- one he remembered was called Alecto. He ignored them and continued on.

His eyes roamed the paper to pick out a few other names; Professor Flitwick, _Head of Ravenclaw!_ Harry realized with a start... and then, near him was Delores Umbridge. "Umbridge, you...you pestilence!" Harry muttered in age. "Gone over have you?" Harry knew that Umbridge was probably interrogating Flitwick.

"So you haven't found what you are looking for have you Voldemort?" Harry knew that if a Horcrux had been made of some Ravenclaw object and left in the school, Flitwick would probably not know where it was anymore than anyone else.

Peeves was floating somewhere near the dungeons and Slytherin common rooms and many of the House ghosts were still present but congregated in the History of Magic classroom on the first floor.

__

Ghosts, Harry thought. _They could be useful. They'd know where Draco is_. _But how do I summon one?_

He continued to explore the map, noticed that Firenze had cleared out of classroom eleven_; Maybe rejoined his herd, _he thought_, _and continued to move floor-by-floor to determine the present occupants of the castle. His eyes roamed past the Trophy Room, The Armor Gallery and on through the third floor past the Charms classroom and the Hospital Wing.

There was no one on the fourth floor and the library was empty. He hurriedly studied the fifth floor and skipped quickly through the sixth to the seventh floor. He saw a notation that he was currently present in the Room of Requirement. He ignored that and unfolded a segment of map to glance at Gryffindor common room.

His stomach did a somersault and he felt his coffee and toast resurface from the mornings breakfast. There were two names present in the Gryffindor Common room; Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy.

"Neville, what ARE you doing here?!" Harry asked the empty room. He hurriedly folded the map, touched it once again with his wand and left it lying on the floor next to a small skeleton that looked like the remains of a small rodent-like creature. "That's luck anyway. We are on the same floor."

He slipped out of the room and stood in the corridor listening. He hadn't wanted to leave the map behind but had not wanted it confiscated or lost if he were captured. It was too valuable a tool now that they needed a means to get into the castle and out undetected. What concerned him most was the fact that there appeared to be no one guarding Neville or Draco and there was no notation beside the name that indicated they were dead.

__

That doesn't mean they aren't hurt badly, Harry thought as he moved stealthily along the hallway towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.

--

Snape/Hermione shook herself free from the Legilimency and took a step back. The woman before her was still looking dazed and Hermione took the opportunity, pulled out her wand and tapped the woman on the forehead and very gently said, "Obliviate!"

Hermione in the body of her former teacher caught the woman's body before she fell to the floor but was also in the process of transforming into her own. The two fell as one and the loud thump brought the house elf back into the room.

"Who be you?" he cried and lurched for the door. Hermione cringed when she pointed the wand at the elf's back as he tried to leave the room and said simply, "Stupefy."

"A very strange mind you have Mrs. Malfoy, very strange," she said with some distaste as she crawled out from under the woman's body and straightened her robe.

A sound from the foyer shook her from her thoughts. It was the opening and closing of the front door and the sound of a voice; a very arrogant, jaunty voice. Hermione recognized it immediately.

Lucius had come home.

--

Harry faced the portrait of the Fat Lady and frowned. She was absent. Many of the pictures and portraits had vacated their frames. He wasn't sure where they would have gone but it was clear they were afraid of being in-house with Voldemort present.

He was about to try and break through the picture when it swung outward a few centimeters and stopped. He pulled it towards himself and stepped through. There was an eerie silence. It felt strange walking into the room that was normally filled with the sounds of student voices. Harry didn't realize just how the castle always felt energized and cozy when term was in session until he walked into the Common room in the summertime. It felt neglected and abandoned.

Except for the two figures that were in front of a blackened fireplace. One was laying prone on a couch staring up at the ceiling. The other sat in a chair. When he stepped from the shadows the one in the chair flew out and grasped him around the neck and sobbed incoherently.

"Neville, Neville, let go," Harry gasped. The boy's full weight had hit him and Neville's arms were wrapped around him; his face buried in his neck. He unwound the arms and pushed at him until Neville let go and stood before him weeping silently. "How did you get here?" Harry asked and then put an arm around him to comfort him.

Neville was saying something about a letter from Professor Sprout and mumbling about his grandmother. He suddenly burst out, "They killed Gram, Harry. They killed her and they tricked me into coming here!"

Harry glanced around quickly. "Are you hurt?"

Neville shook his head and then looked over at Draco. "No, but I think he is."

Harry walked over to Draco and prodded him with his wand. "Neville we don't have a lot of time. We have to get Draco to the Room of Requirement. From there we can leave the castle. You've got to help me with him."

"What about Vol...You-Know-Who?" Neville said, snuffing loudly. "He's here Harry! He's started a war and he's looking for you!"

"I know," Harry said gritting his teeth. "Keep your voice down." He pulled on one of Draco's arms and Neville grabbed the other. "It's just a little way. We can't get caught Neville. You understand?"

Neville nodded and together they duck-walked the stiff body of Draco Malfoy out through the portrait hole.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten The Reluctant Warrior

Ron shook the old woman off and started walking up the street in hopes that she wouldn't follow. When the coast was clear he stepped into the shrubbery and headed through the forested area towards the Malfoy mansion.

----------------

Lucius' voice roared through the rooms and Hermione frantically looked around for an escape.

"Send someone down to Borgin's and Burke's," he shouted. "If Snape is down there, bring him to me and make sure he is in one piece. I have a few questions I want answered. He's gone missing just when we need him..." Another voice mumbled and the man swept into the room. "Have that house elf come in... Porky or Piggy or whatever it's called; the one that tends to Narcissa. She should be packed by now. I want her out of here within the hour." Lucius stepped to the French doors that were open to the summer breeze and looked out onto a garden neatly tended with rows of red roses blooming in terra cotta planters. It was only then that he turned and he saw his wife lying on the floor.

Several wizards stood in the foyer evidently waiting for instructions. Lucius stepped over and stood looking down at his wife and then stepping over her prone body, walked out and very calmly said, "Search the grounds."

The two men moved soundlessly through the house and out into the gardens. Another came down the stairs moments later with the house elf dangling from one hand. It was the blond Death Eater that had been at Hogwarts the night of Dumbledore's death.

Lucius rounded on the elf who was dumped unceremoniously at his feet. The man stared at the creature with no compassion on his face. "Who came to the house?"

The elf burst into tears of terror. "We thought it was Master Snape, Master. Pinky came back when we heard a sound and saw a girl there." The elf shot a look at the drawing room and the crumpled figure of her mistress still on the floor and burst into a fresh wave of tears.

"A girl?" Lucius' lip curled evilly and he bent down and spoke softly. "A girl, Porky? Who was this girl?"

"Pinky does...does not know sir," the elf cried. "She was muggle-born, we thinks."

Lucius stood up straight and stared through the room to some distant horizon. "A muggle-born! A girl?"

The blond stood watching him. The muscles of his upper body flexed through the sheer fabric of his clothing. He was strong, very strong and had the body of a wrestler. His eyes were brown and his face tanned. He was a handsome man who gazed on Malfoy as one would a god.

"Carrows," Lucius turned to him and said evenly, "The grounds are protected with a barrier. She cannot apparate. Bring her to me."

The man launched himself out the door without a seconds hesitation. His body transformed as he went. Hermione would have been interested, at least a part of her mind would have been interested, in the fact that the lion that was tracking her was an unregistered animagi.

------------------------------

Neville and Ron were making their way hastily down the corridor when a horrific shriek rent the air and they almost dropped Draco.

"What was that?" Harry asked, jerking his head in all directions to detect signs of life.

Neville shrugged and shook his head. "It's a banshee, Harry. He's bringing in all kinds of creatures, to the castle and the grounds. It mainly just let's off with an ear-splitting wail every now and again. It can really scare the willies out of you though. First time I heard it I thought I'd pass out."

Harry glanced over at his friend and shook his head slightly acknowledging his own fright. "You're right about that, Neville. It does do that." They moved very quickly and stopped in the hallway. " Now, we're here, Neville. I need to concentrate." They were before the wall that secreted thee door to the Room of Requirement. _We need to hide, we need a place to hide_, he thought. He performed the ritual of walking before the wall three times and reciting the words. No door appeared.

"Harry," Neville said sounding mildly panicked. He held Malfoy's arm around his neck and his full weight. In spite of that, he wasn't complaining until the noises drifted towards them, and, the cold dread that seemed to appear just before Dementors arrived filled the hallway even in the bright sunshine pouring through the casement windows in the hall..

Harry closed his eyes and began the ritual again.

"Harry!"

"Wand out, Neville! Let me concentrate!" Harry hissed and once again turned to the wall. _Please show the door. We are going to die here! I need a door! _His lips moved fervently as he strolled past the wall.

He opened his eyes knowing it wouldn't be there and was surprised to discover it was there. He grabbed Neville's arm and propelled them through the door just ahead of whatever was coming down the hall that had turned Neville's face a shade of green not unlike pond scum.

Harry was glad he had left a trail through the strange debris and objects that had created creepy mountains of ancient rubbish in the room. He grabbed the potion's book in a slow arching slide as they ran past. He was letting Neville do most of the heavy lifting while he shot spells back at something that was moving ominously behind them and gaining ground. They both stopped breathlessly to watch a cascade of old furniture and cauldrons and books form an avalanche just behind them.

"Move!" Harry shouted and tugged on Neville's arm.

They arrived at the cabinet and Harry threw open the door, pulled Draco from Neville's arms and shoved Neville in and put his foot in the seat of his pants to complete the task. Then he pushed and shoved the immobile figure of Draco Malfoy in next and turned to look one last time before the shadow that had followed him loomed overhead.

The troll bellowed in fury and pulled his arm back to take a swing at him just as Harry threw himself backward into the dark cabinet. In the following second the cabinet was smashed into very small splinters by a huge greenish- colored fist.

----------------------------

Ron stalked the green rows of rose bushes on hands and knees and used the huge spreading oak to duck behind. The mansion came into view and he saw that he had circled around to the side of the house where he had both a view of the front entrance and could also see a large area at the rear of the house. French doors opened out onto a stylish porch with an adjoining greenhouse. The lawn area and gardens were well manicured and stretched out to the edge of a dense wood.

He was horrified to see several figures enter the house by the front entrance and was well aware that the one in front with white hair was none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"Hermione!" he whispered fervently. "Get out of there!"

He was just in time to see the French doors fly open and Hermione, as herself, take to her heels and flee across the grass heading for the woods. Only moments later he saw a man, then a lion, flying through the air with a tremendous leap, landing and going in the same direction.

He shook his head to clear his mind and blinked to clear his vision. _Yes, _he told himself, it had been a man in midair but had transformed into a tawny, well-muscled lion.

_An animagi! _he thought instantly. He knew that particular transformation well. He had seen McGonagall do it before his eyes.

"Hermione you are in deep trouble," he breathed. He also knew that Malfoy was not alone and would have his companions searching the grounds. _What to do/ What to do_? he chanted to himself. He wasn't one for making split-second decisions. It was probably what had kept him from being a really fine Quidditch player. Something he had considered many times. Now he was faced with staying hidden and hoping that Hermione could protect herself or going after her to see if he could help.

He was saved from making the decision when a few minutes later he saw a tall blond, well-muscled man carrying an unconscious Hermione back to the Malfoy mansion slung over one shoulder. The man was tall, huge, strong and took long loping strides towards the house. Ron gulped and frowned. _This was no ordinary wizard, _he thought. He was a Death Eater which was obvious, an animagi and probably a very skilled wizard.

Ron looked at the wand he had half-heartedly raised and dropped it to his side. He had made the decision to not try and fight. _Hermione was right, you are a coward_, he decided.

_At least you know where they are taking her_, he thought. He began to make a slow steady retreat back to the street, keeping himself hidden. He barely missed running into another wizard who was diligently searching along the boundary of the property.

Once on the street, Ron looked both ways and did a half turn before disappearing. Minutes later he reappeared. This time he was a long distance from the Malfoy mansion. He was, instead, very near Hogwarts. He was at the Shrieking Shack.

He glanced up at the creaking, ratty, broken-down house and grimly stepped in through an open door. Five minutes later he was running, head bent, through the tunnel to the opening underneath the Whomping Willow. A million thoughts raced through his mind.

_Find her- rescue her- escape- don't get caught. _At the same time, his closest friend was exiting Hogwarts.

-----------------------------

Harry blinked and coughed at the same time. He was very familiar with arriving somewhere and feeling disoriented. This time he had his wand up and was ready when he slid out of the cabinet door.

It was fortunate that he did. Snape was standing to the side of the door and streaks of red and blue were being fired through the curtain that had incidentally caught on fire. Neville was crouched over Draco and had his wand up, periodically poking his hand under the burning material to fire a spell out through the door.

Snape glanced at Harry, and prodded Neville with his foot. "Longbottom can you apparate?"

Harry could hear glass shattering and someone cursing in the other room. He rolled onto his belly and wiggled forward so that he was close to Neville.

"I...I," Neville stuttered. "I think so." Neville was gazing up in horror at Snape. "You...you killed Dumbledore." His eyes dropped to Harry. "Harry what are you doing with...?"

Snape frowned, took a deep breath and poked his wand through the door . Wordlessly the blasting curse took out a wall a diamond tiara that graced a dummies head.

"Neville, it's all right. I'll explain later," Harry grunted and rolled to one side to avoid a red lightening bolt spell.

"Alright," Snape said, "Leave Draco, I will bring him along. Potter we are apparating to Longbottom's home."

"We can't go there!" Neville moaned. He was struggling to rise to his knees and pulling on his robe that was twisted around his body. "The Dark Lord was there. He sent Death Eaters to kill Gran! They kidnapped me. Why would you want to go there?!"

Snape seemed to consider the information and nodded. A purple spark from a curse zoomed by his head. "Even better," he said. " No one will find us there." He nodded to Neville to go first.

Neville gave one frightened look at Harry, jumped to his feet and spun on his heels to disapparate on the spot. There was shouting at the front of the building, someone calling Snape's name and then the fire seemed to blossom out over the ceiling and roar throughout the building. A hot singeing wind blew through the door into the room.

"Go now," Snape shouted and grabbed Draco by the back of his robe. Their clothes were beginning to smolder from sparks.

"Go?" Harry shouted back. "Where? I don't know how to find it?"

Snape shot him a dirty look and shook his head. He placed a hand on his arm and they disapparated just as the interior of the shop exploded.

------------------------

Hermione stood in the middle of the room. Narcissa Malfoy lay at her feet still unconscious. Lucius Malfoy was circling her, studying her as if he were looking at an art form; a picturesque statuette. The blond haired Death Eater stood in the room and watched her; his bare golden arms crossed over his chest.

Malfoy was putting on a show. "Well, well, well. What have we here? Miss Granger. What a prize." The blond snorted and Malfoy glanced at him. "Do not be in a hurry to show such contempt Carrows. What we have here is the very close friend of Harry Potter. Our master will be very pleased to have her." His eyes narrowed and he stepped close to her, breathing in her face. A scarred hand touched her face and caressed her cheek. She stared straight ahead and remained still.

Lucius continued to circle her, touching her hair and her clothing and leaning in over her shoulder to place his mouth near her ear. He was still speaking to the Death Eater in the room when he said, "Where there is one there are two more. They run in packs of threes; these muggle-born and their muggle-loving friends." Lucius turned to the blond. "Go and see what the others have found. If Potter or that red-headed Weasley were with her and they escaped they will pay with pain. Go!"

The Death Eater once again left the room and Malfoy was left alone with Hermione.

He ignored the figure on the floor and sat back on one of the couches placed strategically in the room.

"Where is he?" he asked.

Hermione blinked and stayed silent.

"I am, perhaps, not the most talented Legilimens, Miss Granger, but I am practiced. You will either tell me straightaway or I will probe your mind. And I might add I will do it rather indelicately. In other words, it will hurt. If I am unsuccessful , then I shall have to report to my master that you are being stubborn. HE will not be as gentle."

Hermione looked over at the man. Malfoy bore traces of his stay in Azkaban and a punishment inflicted by his master. There were faint scars on his face; more detectable ones on his hands. She remembered that Harry had destroyed the diary which was one of Voldemort's Horcruxes and it brought her some amusement to know it that it had gotten Malfoy in trouble.

"I don't know where Harry is," she answered. "No amount of torture will give you that information. Simply put, I just do not know."

Malfoy rose to his feet. The benign look on his face was now replaced with a vile, cold-blooded leer. "No? You don't know Miss Granger? Well never-mind. I'm sure that muggle brain of yours holds some interesting information. You were so close to Potter; so very close. Lovers perhaps?" Malfoy stroked her face again and then gripped it between fingers of steel. "I will not go to the master empty-handed."

A man appeared in the doorway. "Lucius, you are being summoned. HE calls for you."

Malfoy sneered and pushed her head away. "Bring her." He left the room and the man grabbed her by the arm and pulled her from the room.

The elf crept from behind the large mirror that had swung out from the wall and crept over to the woman lying on the floor. It knelt and picked up one of the porcelain white hands and sobbed. "We will call Dobby for you Madam," it cried. "He will know what to do."

----------------------------

Ron followed a game trail through the forest attempting to make his way to Hagrid's hut. The burnt remains were starkly visible against the green hills and lawns of summer. A makeshift hut was what was now accommodating the giant while a new home could be built. Ron could see no one near it. As he climbed the steps to the back door he could hear a faint scratching and looked around frantically before opening the door. An overwhelmingly happy dog leapt on him and bowled him over.

Afraid that Fang would bark, Ron closed his hands around the muzzle and murmured until the animal settled down. Ron whispered to Fang and pulled him into the hut with him. He knew that Hagrid had not meant to be away from Hogwarts for any length of time but his plans had been changed when Voldemort had taken the castle.

Ron sat in the hut feeding scraps of dried meat to the hungry dog and peeked through the windows periodically. The grounds were quiet. Every hour he could see wizards circling the towers of the castle on brooms or thestrals. At least he assumed they were thestrals since he could not see them. The surrounding lawns were also covered by wizards.

It grew dark and Ron had paced the lean-to while Fang followed his footsteps. After several hours of pacing the dog laid down and fell asleep, sprawled across a makeshift bed that Hagrid slept in. Ron was trying to formulate a plan to enter the castle and had not decided on what would be best.

"If I had Harry's invisibility cloak I could use that...but I don't have that. I don't have anything that will stop vampires, Inferi, werewolves, Dementors or anything else that's up there," he told Fang. "I can barely protect myself, let alone stop a Death Eater." He sniffed and started the pacing again. "I've got to get in somehow and then find Hermione. Maybe use floo powder to get out."

He fell back on the bed and began stroking Fang's fur while he stared at the blue sky through holes in the roof. Sunlight beat across his chest and he fell asleep feeling the warm body of the dog next to him.

He woke hours later. The window just over his head was open to the night air and he rolled towards it flapping a hand at something tickling his face. When he finally opened his eyes his almost screamed aloud in terror. Staring at him from the small window was an eye. It looked at him and blinked and then disappeared and a large hairy finger reached into the window and prodded him. Fang jumped from the bed and curled under the table. He stared at Ron with his liquid brown eyes and whined softly.

Ron knew what was outside only after coming fully awake. It was Hagrid's half-brother Grawp.

He also knew how he could get into the castle.

Poking his head out, Ron stared up into the rather vacant face of the giant. "Grawp, it's me Ron Weasley. I'm a friend of Hagrid's. He sent me to tell you he's gone for awhile."

"'agrid gone?" the mountain of flesh asked.

"Yes, yes. He's gone. But Grawp you need to help me. They have Hermione in the castle and they are going to hurt her. Remember Hermione? She's there!" Ron pointed at Hogwarts.

"Hermie?" the giant whined.

"Yes, yes that's right!" Ron said in delight. "Hermie. Up there at the castle. We've got to go get her out."

The giant stood upright. Ron lost sight of the head and could only see legs the size of tree trunks. Gathering his robe and wand up, he patted Fang on the head and propped the door open. He turned to talk to the dog, "Hagrid may be back soon Fang. If not, then you need to go find a safe place. This is going to be a battleground soon." He wasn't sure the dog understood and he left under the cover of darkness.

It was easy to gain entrance into the castle when the giant walked to the front entrance and began banging on it with his huge fists. Dark wizards scurried to the source of the noise and disruption like their rodent counterparts had done to Snape and Draco when they had been in the woods.

Ron slipped along the walls of the castle and into a familiar entrance; one he and Harry had taken years before when they had arrived at the castle in his father's Ford Anglia.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven Snape's Mother

Harry and Neville had a long conversation as Snape slipped out to find necessary ingredients for the potion Lupin needed. The Longbottom house was large and well furnished for a home that was perhaps a hundred years behind the times. Harry had had a glimpse of Neville's grandmother on several occasions; once with her son and daughter-in-law at St. Mungo's. He could understand to some degree why Neville had been afraid of her. Now as Neville showed him from room to room, Harry felt sad for the young man who now had no relative left in the world. His parents were living but beyond providing comfort and consolation. The house also had scorch marks where spells and curses had been used. Neville seemed oblivious to them and passed them to show Harry to a library, and then kitchens and finally a bedroom and bath.

They talked as they walked.

"How can you be sure he's alright, Harry?" Neville was asking referring to the topic of their conversation; Snape. "What are you doing with him? If the Ministry wizard's find him, they'll take him or kill him on sight. You could get hurt."

Harry considered his friend and then patted him on the arm. "Neville. I have a very long story to tell you. First I need a bath, some food, and then I need to sleep. You look like you could use the same. Let's do that and then this evening we'll talk."

Neville nodded. "I'll go down to the kitchen and see if I can find something to eat. Gran didn't believe in using house elves as servants. If you wanna take a bath then I'll call you when it's ready."

"That'll be good Neville," Harry answered and understood something just then. Neville was more than the old woman's grandson; he had been a servant, and companion. Harry knew what that was like and realized they weren't very different from one another. They had grown up alone and lonely.

Harry looked longingly at the four poster bed and the shiny tub with the eagle's claw spigot and handles. The feet that supported the tub were also claws clasping round eggs. Harry glanced at that, frowned, and then turned back to him "Neville?" The boy stopped on his way out. "I read in the Daily Prophet that Hermione and Ron and Ginny had gone missing. Has anyone heard from them yet?"

Neville dropped his eyes. Harry knew the look. How many times had he seen it in the years that they had lived in the same dorm room at Hogwarts?

Neville?" Harry asked.

"It was in the papers that Ginny was taken to St, Mungo's. I don't know what happened or how she is. I don't know anything about Hermione and Ron, Harry. There were so many listed in the paper that were missing or found dead. Sorry." He looked at Harry sympathetically.

"I'm sorry about your grandmother, too," Harry replied.

"She put up a good fight," Neville said and then left the room.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed staring at the worn Chinese carpet and finally managed to rise and go into the bathroom and start the water in the tub.

He was almost asleep when there was a gentle tap on the door and Neville announced supper.

At half past eight he joined the other boy in a dining room off from the kitchen and they ate alone.

"Where's Snape?" Harry asked.

"He said to go on without him and that he wanted to finish the potion. He said you should get your rest because you and he had work to do tomorrow." Neville laid a plate in front of him and Harry was astonished to see a very well laid out meal before him. He was suddenly ravenous.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"I'm to go to St. Mungo's and deliver the potion to Mr. Lupin," Neville said, sitting down across from him. He waited while Harry took a bite before taking one of his own.

"Oh!" Harry chewed and was amazed at the flavor of the food and the texture. He had never eaten anything as good as what he was currently chewing on. "Neville this is really good!" He stopped momentarily to taste something else and shake his head in amazement. "Did you do this as well?" Neville nodded and Harry noticed his faint blush. He diverted the conversation by saying, " I was hoping to go with you. Maybe just a short trip. I've got to find out how Ginny is."

Neville blinked and played around his food. "Snape says that I have to go alone. He says you are to leave with him early. It's your birthday tomorrow Harry and he says it's important. Did you know today is my birthday?"

Harry stopped chewing and looked up. "Is it? Oh, well, sorry Neville. I didn't know."

"It's alright," Neville nodded. "No one pays much attention when it's in the middle of summer."

Harry felt awkward. He didn't want to wish him a happy birthday when he had just lost the only family he had left and his home.

Neville smiled shyly and said, "I've got a cake if you'd like to share it."

"Yes, I would," Harry said and dove back into his food when the other boy smiled brightly and dug into his. He was grateful that he had at least the evening ahead to try and to tell the tale that Dumbledore had told him. He didn't want Neville to be left the way he had been, to hear it piece by piece.

----------------------------

The news of the fire in Knockturn Alley spread very quickly. It was the forerunner for most wizards and witches of an oncoming apocalypse, or what they thought was going to be the end of the world. It seemed that they might be right. The Daily Prophet, still in operation, was printing two additions a day with banner headlines and pictures.

Seers were coming out of the woodwork to give voice to all the horrific portents of the future. And in fact, the streets were fairly empty of all but a number of nefarious characters taking advantage of the turn of events. Dementors were to be seen frequently and the Dark Lord's mark was prominent throughout the little villages and across the countryside.

Minister Scrimgeour, only just appointed, was caught up in Ministry work and directing Aurors to different locations. Resources were spread thin and he was angry about the current state of affairs. He sat eating a quick meal in the office while wizards and witches moved in an out with dispatches. He had just assigned himself the Office of War Minister and had delegated the lesser position of Minister to Fudge who was told to sit in his office and handle mundane matters.

"What is it, Weasley?" he asked harshly as he chewed and swallowed the whole thing down with cold tea. He was talking to young Weasley who had been much reduced in rank from his former position of Fudge's assistant.

"You asked to be told when Nymphadora Tonks returned. She is here and waiting in the outer office."

"Send her in. Don't disturb me for five minutes," Scrimgeour snarled. He touched his wand over his cup and steam rose from it.

Tonks entered just at Percy Weasley was leaving. She was dressed in long dark robes and her hair was black. Everything about her told of a witch who was trying to remain inconspicuous to compliment the seriousness of her job. "Hello, Minister."

"Nymphadora..." Scrimgoer began.

"Most folks call me Tonks, sir. Feel free," Tonks remained standing even though the Minister had gestured to a chair.

"I understand that you know where we can find Remus Lupin?"

Tonks eyes darkened and she nodded slowly. "He's been injured, perhaps fatally. He's at St. Mungo's.

Scrimgeour frowned too and shook his shaggy head. "That's too bad. I was rather hoping that we could enlist his help with that infernal animal Fenrir Greyback. It's going to take a special operation to take that wizard out." He took a bite of something and chewed thoughtfully. "After this is all over we're going to have a epidemic of werewolves sprouting up all over the place. He's a beast of evil magnitude, Nymphadora. Of evil magnitude, I say."

Tonks remained silent studying the man. Her lips were pressed into a thin line. She was determined to not show that her heart was breaking.

"What about Moody, have you seen him?" Scrimgeour asked munching away at his steak. His rather sharpened canine teeth shone between his lips.

Tonks shook her head. She was well aware that Moody was working for the Order and had stepped in to take Remus' place when they had discovered the he was in the hospital.

"Merlin's Beard! Where is everyone?" Scrimgeour growled. He pointed a fork at her and squinted one eye. "I want you to make it your primary task to locate Arthur Weasley and Moody. I'm surprised as all get out that Weasley isn't here pounding on my desk. He's got one child in the hospital and the other missing. He's close to the Potter boy and I want to know where Harry Potter is. Alright, off with you. Report back within twenty-four hours."

Without appearing too brash, Tonks turned quickly, her robe swirling out behind her and left the room. Percy Weasley was in the outer office standing with rolls of parchment in his hands.

"Tonks," Percy asked starting forward. "Have you any news?"

Tonks stopped and shot him a fierce look. "News of what Mr. Weasley? That your brother might very well be dead, that your sister might as well be. All of your brothers and your new sister-in-law are out there tracking down Death Eaters and trying to save lives? Why don't you take a moment to write a note to your mother and ease her mind that at least one of her children is out of harms way." She smirked and turned again and left the room.

Percy looked after and carefully set the rolls of parchment on a desk.

"Weasley!" Scrimgeour shouted.

Percy looked at the closed door, stepped over to the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder in his hand. He glanced at the door one more time, threw the powder in the fireplace and said very clearly, "The Borrow."

--------------------

The Order of the Phoenix stood in the sitting room at # 12 Grimmauld Place. They were also spread thin. McGonagall sat in a chair beside Mad-eye Moody. She looked wan and worn out but gripped the handles of her chair and waited patiently. Both were in front of a group of wizards and witches.

Arthur Weasley spoke and the room quieted. "We have to have a plan Moody. We can't just keep going out and searching allover for them."

Moody shifted and his eye rolled down towards McGonagall who stood and addressed them. "I want to tell you what it is that we face and how I came by the information. Remus is in the hospital. He's been tortured and may not survive. He and I discovered this information and it is for this reason that we have gathered here. We cannot storm Hogwarts and hope to have victory." She moved to the fireplace and stood as if seeking warmth. It was, however, July and the fireplace was cold.

She studied the faces in front of her and told the tale of the Horcruxes and the Prophecy.

-------------------------------

Harry was awake and sitting in the library when Snape entered. Neville had been dispatched to the hospital with the potion. Harry looked up at his old school master and waited. He had not been happy about not being able to go with Neville.

"We must travel some distance today, Potter," Snape said. "We will return and perform the ritual and spells necessary to destroy the Horcrux tonight at midnight."

Harry stood and strolled to the window to look out. Neville's grandmother's house had a nicely done garden and Harry thought that among his friend's many skills horticulture was a specialty. He would not have been surprised to know that Neville had been the one to manicure the whole garden.

"What happens if we don't get to Dumbledore soon?" he asked and turned around.

Snape glanced at him once. "I have answered that question before, Potter. However, as time goes by the options become fewer and fewer. The longer the Dark Lord resides at Hogwarts the more he will seek to surround himself with his supporters and followers. He is, even now, waging an all out war. it will be difficult to get on the grounds undetected."

Harry remained silent thinking over what he was hearing.

Snape spoke again as if he had overheard his thought, "Potter, you need my help. You cannot hope to destroy the Horcrux on your own. You cannot rescue Dumbledore by yourself."

"I have to kill Voldemort," Harry said simply.

Snape stared at him, dropped his leather bag on the polished table and almost, but not quite; laughed. It came out more as a choking sort of cough. "Kill him?" he said softly. And then loudly, "Kill Him! Are you mad! You really have inherited your father's arrogance."

Harry closed his eyes, clenched his fists and recited the prophecy.

Snape stood perfectly still. Harry thought that he could have used the Petrificus Totalus spell and Snape would not have looked any less stiff or immobile. "When you entered the room Trelawney had not spoken the whole prophecy within your hearing. You were thrown out before you heard it all." Harry walked slowly to the table and leaned over it with his palms pressed on its mirrored surface. "It means that either he kills me or..."

"I know what it means," Snape said quietly. "When did you learn of this?"

"Last year just after Sirius died," Harry replied. "Dumbledore told me."

"What else do you know?" Snape asked.

"Nothing," Harry concluded after thinking it over for a moment. "All I know is that my mother sacrificed herself to save me. I lived with my aunt and through her I was protected; some kind of agreement she had with Dumbledore. As long as I spent a month with her I was protected; some sort of blood protection. That will end tonight." He said it offhandedly and Snape visibly grew pale. Harry hurried on. "I didn't know anything else, even about Sirius being my godfather until he came to the school to find Peter Pettigrew." Harry rushed on to get the worst out of the way. "We used a time-turner; the one Hermione had to help Sirius escape on Buckbeak after we learned he was innocent."

Snape slowly sat down in a chair and placed his folded hands on the table and frowned at him.

"That's when I learned that it was Pettigrew who was my parent's secret-keeper. I thought he had betrayed them." Harry stared at his reflection in the table. "Then Dumbledore told me about the prophecy. Voldemort chose me because I was most like him- a half-blood." Harry looked up into the black eyes, " I thought the prophecy might have been Neville, but Dumbledore was sure it wasn't. I think that's why Neville was kidnapped. He wanted to make sure he caught both of us."

"Why are you telling me now?" Snape asked slowly.

"I have to try and kill him," Harry said. "I am probably the only one who can." He walked around to the same end of the table and looked down into Snape's face. "I need your help to destroy the Horcrux, and maybe even to find the other one. I also want to help release Dumbledore. He may be able to tell me how to kill Voldemort. There was a lot he didn't tell me before he...died." Harry swallowed hard. His distaste for the man before him made it difficult to ask for his help.

Snape turned his face away and stared straight ahead.

Harry waited and became angry with the waiting. "I need an answer."

Snape stood and began gathering his belongings again. "An answer Potter? I think I have already given you an answer. I am doing something today that I never thought I could be forced to do." He stood up straight and faced him, saying, "It for certain that we would both have been destroyed if you had not told me this information. The blood protection spell placed on you is a ancient and a potent spell. It will be broken when you turn seventeen and that is midnight tonight. You are then very vulnerable. If the Dark Lord has heard the entire prophecy he will seek with all of his skills to find you; possibly to enter your mind to do so. You present a threat to him if he believes the prophecy. And it appears that he does."

Harry was shaking his head. "He tried that in the Department of Ministry and he couldn't possess me. That's why I tried to find him when I was in the forest. Dumbledore says it hurts him to enter my mind."

"Perhaps. But the Dark Lord is no stranger to pain," Snape said, " to inflicting it and suffering it. He has split his soul into seven parts and that was something I did not think possible. But it is no matter. Right now we must go. If my mother cannot help us or will not help us then all is lost. The Horcrux will remain whole. He can't be destroyed if it is whole."

"I ready to go then," Harry said resignedly. Snape looked at him and began to speak. Harry interrupted. They'd had an earlier conversation about apparating and not needing an 'address', something Snape called a muggle concept.. "I know, I know. I just have to think of where I want to go and I apparate there," Harry groaned.

Snape shook his head slightly. "No that is not it. When we arrive you will do exactly as I say. You won't speak even if spoken to. You will not move or touch anything."

"Why go with you then?" Harry snapped.

Snape rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag. "In our world Potter, potions or spells- magic- is linked to our personalities- our talents or lack thereof. Blood is taken from our veins, saliva from our mouths, hair from our heads. Other things are also used; your ability to concentrate and bring about the energy to perform an incantation. Since I do not know what may be needed I take you with me." Snape leaned in and snarled like and animal, "Beware. This witch is evil beyond all measure and will beguile and use you for her own ends. Do not trust what you see or hear."

It was Harry's turn to almost burst out in laughter. However the feeling passed when he looked into Snape's eyes. "Right then," Harry said. "Back in time for supper."

"She would have you for her supper if she chose," Snape said and stepped away. "Follow me."

-------------------------------------

Hermione stood in front of Dumbledore's desk and stared up at the sleeping ex-headmaster. She felt herself shake and chided herself. _Don't show fear, Hermione Granger. Don't give him the satisfaction._

"Lucius, I am very pleased," Voldemort said. "I will manage this. Go to Dolohov and make sure that everything is prepared. I want no mistakes."

Lucius Malfoy stood with his head bent and immediately bowed and walked backwards from the room.

"Lucius tells me that you are a very close friend of Harry Potter. Therefore, I shall not kill you immediately." The wizard swept the room in his long green robe and stopped in front of her. She did what she had done when confronted by Malfoy and stared straight ahead. "I will make sure that word goes out that I have you and perhaps it will bring him to me."

Hermione shivered again and groaned inwardly. She had been impulsive and had gotten herself caught. She knew Harry well enough to know that when he heard, he would come after her.

"Until then, I think I shall enjoy myself."

The lizard-like face was very close and a long red- forked tongue flicked out and touched her cheek.

Moments later a cry escaped the room and resounded down the hallway. Headless Nick swept through a wall and away from the sound shaking his already wobbly head, moaning to himself, "I really did like the child. Very kind person, she was."

---------------------------------

They apparated in a forest, not unlike the Forbidden Forest. The trees formed an overhead canopy that blocked most of the sun and the undergrowth was mainly mosses and thick bushes. They stood before a house that was hidden in the thicket of undergrowth. It's wood was dark and dense so that light was not reflected off of it but absorbed. Air condensed into a chilly rain and dampened the overall atmosphere.

Harry squinted to make out the details.

Snape walked slowly to the door and touched a jewel that sat like a red sentinel eye glaring at them from the center of the door. It swung open without any further ado. Snape stood on the threshold and Harry wondered if he was deciding whether to withdraw or continue. At the last moment, Snape stepped into the dark and Harry followed.

The hallway was very dim but had enough light to illuminate the stairway that led to an upper floor on their left. It was narrow and made even more narrow by the walls that seemed to inhale and squeeze them. Cobwebs from no ordinary spiders draped every surface and hung from the stair rails. Creatures that were much like rats but a little larger and faster scurried just out of ones line of sight. Harry could hear their scratchings and perhaps, he thought, _crunching?, _as if they were caught in the middle of a meal. He felt the goose flesh rise on his neck and arms and he glanced back briefly to check their exit.

The hallway opened into a larger room. Age old wallpaper peeled down into curls from the walls and exposed the wooden slates behind it. Parchments, bottles and a plethora of unidentifiable objects were piled throughout the room. Harry decided it was very like the a combination of the Room of Requirement and Snape's personal offices.

Harry was startled when a squawk erupted near his face and a black beak clicked against his glasses. Sitting on a twisted vine perch was a large black raven. Its' black eyes stared back at him. _You look like Snape_, Harry thought when his heart had calmed. _Member of the family, are you?_

They ventured further into the room, pushing aside cobwebs and stepping sideways through tables filled with potion ingredients and vials. Harry rubbed at his nose to keep from sneezing as dust flew up into his face.

"Hello, Severus,"' a voice spoke from the dimness.

Harry was behind the man and slightly shorter and could not see what was ahead. Snape stopped and forced Harry to stop, too.

"Hello, mother," Snape said coldly.

"What brings my son to see me after so many years?" the voice asked.

"I want you to tell me how to destroy a Horcrux," Snape said.

_So much for preliminaries_, Harry thought. He tried to look around the side of the man standing before him and couldn't manage to see past.

There was laughter and then a deep throaty growl.

"You are the only one that would know how to make a Horcrux that I know," Snape said. "Therefore you are the only one that knows how to destroy one."

"One, Severus? Or many?" the voice asked.

Harry was now more then every wanting to see what he could not see. _She knows, _he thought. _She knows that Voldemort made more than one. _He stepped forward and stumbled into Snape's back enough to give him a little push forward.

"And who is the lovely behind you m'dear?" the voice asked.

Snape's hand came back around his back and seemed to push Harry back. Instead, he moved forward and leaned around the taller man's shoulder. There was a moment when his eyes could not believe what he was seeing. There was a woman before him_, a hag_, he thought and then blinked and changed his mind. Before him was a very beautiful woman. She had dark black flowing hair and beautiful Spanish eyes. She sat in a chair of green velvet next to a roaring fire. Harry could see the long black lashes that swept down on her cheek when she dropped her eyes. He didn't think he had seen anyone as beautiful and he wanted to get closer.

Her robes were the color of a deep ruby and the bodice was cut to show the top of her firm, round breasts. She stood and stepped closer, reaching out with a pale hand with long sensuous fingers to clasp his and pull him forward.

"Please Severus, let us see who you have brought to us."

For a moment Harry felt a slight twinge of fear as if he had been caught in on of the spider webs. Then he looked into her midnight black eyes and saw the faint rose color in her pale cheek. He felt his spirits rise along with the color in his own cheeks. _I love you_, he thought. _No one else. I love you. You are beautiful._

Her fingers caressed his cheek and then ran lovingly across his brow and touched the scar. He felt a moment of excitement and closed his eyes. Her scent flowed over him; the heavy aromas of spices from some exotic ancient eastern country. Even the sound of tiny tinkling bells that hung from a bracelet at her wrist were like miniature lightening strikes to his heart. He leaned in and felt her sweep him up in a hug. The wonderful silkiness of her hair swept over his face and her body heat made his head swim.

Suddenly a hand pulled him away and he felt chilled as if pulled from the heat of a furnace into the freezing cold. He was immediately angry. _What?! _he thought. His vision was blurred and he shook his head to clear it and saw her move to her chair and sit.

"You will either do this or you won't. What shall it be?" Snape asked. "I will not let you play games."

"Oh no?" she asked and closed her eyes in a sultry manner and pouted.

Harry licked his lips and moved to step forward. He was held back by a hand that held his collar.

"Very well, darling. What do I get in exchange?" she asked. "Did you bring me this child?"

Harry struggled against the hold on him . He wanted to explain that he really was not a child, that he would be turning seventeen and considered an adult. That it was his birthday that very day and he would be a good suitor. But he couldn't find the words. His mouth was dry. He felt dry all over as if the very core of moisture in his body was drying up. He felt tired and his energy seemed to seep away. He was suddenly happy that the hand held fast and that it was holding him up on his feet. He felt like sinking to the floor and taking a nap.

Harry saw Snape's hand come forward holding the Advanced Potion's book. The woman's eyes widened and her lips curled into a greedy, hungry smile. She immediately returned to her feet and walked towards him. Harry leaned forward again and the woman pushed him aside and wrapped her arms around the taller man. Snape immediately pulled away with a look of disgust on his face.

"The incantation first, mother," Snape hissed.

She snarled and pushed away and moved to a table. There were a pile of books that she shoved aside, picked up a spider the size of a dinner plate and flipped it away. A minute later she produced a book and returned.

"So who has made a Horcrux, Severus?" she held the book against her and Harry's eyes followed a droplet of perspiration race down her neck into the very smooth crevice between her breasts. He licked his dry lips thinking that a drop of that liquid going down his throat would quench both his desires and his terrible thirst.

"Tom Riddle," Snape answered sourly. "He has split his soul into seven parts."

The dark eyes once again widened and she inhaled deeply. "Seven."

Harry rolled his eyes towards Snape who was nodding glumly; he felt his own head bob up and down.

"Oh that is very wicked of him. Such a beautiful boy he was too," she gasped greedily. She looked at the book in her hands and opened it. The pages sounded like dry leaves rustling as she turned them. "That has never been done before. However, it causes a vulnerability, a weakness, to the wizard who does it."

"What weakness is that?" Snape asked. His eyes glittered as he watched her. Harry was nodding as if asking the same question.

She smiled teasingly and looked at Harry again. "Who is this boy you bring with you Severus?"

Snape snarled and pulled Harry behind him and turned on her. "Stop you filthy bitch. He is bewitched by Riddle who now calls himself, Voldemort. Would you touch him?"

Harry stumbled drunkenly and leaned weakly against a pile of books. Staring back at him was the Raven.

"Very well, Severus," she said venomously. "Take the book. I shall not tell you anything else." A moment later as Snape turned and almost physically picked Harry up, he could hear her say as they retreated, "Don't be a stranger darling. Come see mother at anytime."

They left the house and stepped out into the less gloomy woods. Harry inhaled deeply and smelled the earthy odor of moss and decayed vegetation.

"Do you have the strength to apparate?" Snape asked, shaking him physically.

"What...what happened?"

"She sucks the energy from you so that she can sustain her beauty," Snape said gruffly.

"You brought me on purpose!" Harry thought as his mind cleared and he stood on his own.

"Youthfulness is the elixir that she craves," was all that he would say. He stood calmly and watched him.

"I was bait!"

"We got what we needed and more," Snape responded calmly.

Harry gritted his teeth, made a half turn and disapparated.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve The Sixth Horcrux

Harry woke from his nap with a slight headache. A glass of water sat on the table beside him and a very concerned looking Neville watched him. He sat up and rubbed his head, sipped the water and croaked, "How is Ginny-Remus?"

"I'm fine, Harry," Lupin stepped into view and smiled down at him. "I think that the witches at St. Mungo's thought they had performed a miracle. Thank you."

Harry nodded and tried to move his legs. He felt almost paralyzed with tiredness. "And Ginny?"

Lupin glanced at Neville and then shook his head. "They don't know what the problem is and have no treatment. It doesn't mean they won't keep working on it." He was trying to be reassuring.

Harry nodded and pulled his legs to the edge of the bed.

"I'll keep going back and checking for you, Harry," Neville offered.

"Thanks, Neville. That would be good."

"I'm going to have to leave you, Harry," Lupin said and sat in a chair at the side of the bed. He looked as tired as Harry felt. "The Order is making plans. We have to do something about Voldemort. Severus says that you may have the key to destroying the Horcrux that you have. That will be a big help. It will leave him with four."

Harry nodded tiredly and looked at Neville who was shifting uneasily and acting as if he could wait to leave the room.

"Neville?" Harry probed. "Something wrong?"

Neville said anxiously. "Things are getting really bad."

"How bad?" Harry asked and sipped the water again. He was still thirsty but didn't think it was water that he needed.

"We've got word that Hermione was taken by Voldemort," Lupin said it gently, leaning forward to look directly into Harry's face. "It's only been recently; yesterday we believe."

Harry looked up sharply, his thirst gone. "Hermione? And Ron?"

"We don't know where he is," Lupin answered.

They stared at each other and Harry rose to his feet. Lupin rose with him.

"You can't kill him without destroying the other Horcruxes. People will die needlessly," Harry said heatedly.

Lupin straightened. "People die in wars, Harry. When I received your letter I knew immediately that you were going to shoulder this burden all by yourself." Harry turned away, angry. Lupin pulled him back around firmly, and said, " I'm here because I insist that you sit and listen to me for a few minutes. I'm taking very precious time to talk to you."

Harry glared at him and sat on the edge of the bed. Neville turned and left the room.

Lupin's eyes followed him. "You have a good friend there, Harry. From what Neville tells me you have a lot of good friends."

Harry sat silently feeling horrible anxiety and fear. He was also angry and didn't know what to do about any of it. He finally gave way and dropped his hands in his hands.

Lupin's voice was soft again. "This war belongs to all of us. Voldemort is killing people everywhere. Also there are now more people who know about the Horcruxes and the prophecy."

Harry looked up at him feeling himself growing angrier. "Destroying one Horcrux won't do it, Remus. We must destroy four; the cup, the snake, and the chess piece. I think the locket is destroyed but I may be wrong and then there's one inside Voldemort. After that I have to kill him."

Lupin held up his hand and his eyes narrowed. "There are a lot of Death Eaters out there and other dangerous creatures. We'll have our hands full even if we didn't have to deal with Voldemort. But I'm here to tell you that I'm not going to let you stand alone." He rushed on, " Now, I know you want to go after Hermione. I want to go get her too. But we need to do it in an organized way so that we can overrun the castle. Minerva McGonagall is putting together an army of people. It's not many," Lupin smiled wanly, "not near enough probably. We may all end up getting killed. I won't let you go it alone and throw your life away. For all we know she may already be dead. My guess is that he's holding her out to tempt you."

"Remus," Harry groaned.

His friend nodded and his head dropped so that he was looking at his folded hands. The two sat in silence for a long time. Lupin's head came up. " We are needed downstairs in a few minutes and I have something I want to say to you."

"Remus..."

"Please, Harry," Lupin swallowed.

Harry nodded and waited.

Lupin spoke, his brow furrowed, "I wanted to run and hide when your parents died. They were my closest friends. When you are a werewolf you are rejected by the world around you. They opened their hearts and their door to me. It kept me from slipping into blackness. So I was a coward and I disappeared because I couldn't face anything anymore." Lupin stood and paced the room. He turned and looked down. "I have come to care for you Harry, not just because you are James son. I really...care for you."

Harry began to open his mouth and Lupin once again held up a hand to stop him. "We may lose each other. Wars are unpredictable. So I wanted to let you know that. Now. Snape says that we are to be downstairs at exactly six o'clock and it is nearly that now."

Harry curled his lip at the name and Lupin noticed.

"Harry, he saved my life. I know that it has been difficult to determine who he is loyal to but I am indebted to him now. Besides he is helping you and that is what matters most. So we will be respectful?" Lupin smiled slightly and waved his hand to the door. "Shall we?'

They went into the study where they found Neville sitting alone.

"Have you seen, Mr. Snape," Lupin asked.

Neville shook his head and said, "He said he would be here at six. It's a minute to." A rather delicate French mantel clock showed the time at one minute to the hour. They all stood watching it as it chimed the hour.

Suddenly there was a familiar popping! sound and they all turned to the source of the noise. Standing before them, looking bewildered was Harry's Aunt Petunia and a moment later Snape appeared from underneath what could have only been Harry's invisibility cloak.

"What?! she exclaimed in astonishment, first looking at Harry and the others and then turning to Snape. "You!" Snape bowed slightly and dropped the cloak on the nearby chair.

"What is the meaning of this? She shrieked. "I have been kidnapped." She turned to Harry. "You made him do this!"

Snape whirled his wand in a circular pattern and a trunk appeared at his feet. It, too, was familiar. It was a Hogwarts trunk, but not Harry's. Even from across the room he could see the Gryffindor Crest on its top.

"Severus what is the meaning of this?' Lupin asked gently.

"Severus...Snape!" Petunia screeched. "Yes, I remember. That's your name. Now I'm going to call the police if you so much as touch me...or...or whatever you call them here." She was looking around the room frantically as if gauging her ability to escape.

Snape ignored her and looked at Lupin to answer him. "We need her. The blood spell on Potter only lasts until midnight. If the charm to destroy the Horcrux is not broken before then, it maybe impossible to do it. You know that the blood charm extends to all living relatives and Mrs. Potter had only one living relative."

Petunia was glaring at Snape, "I told you that night not to ever bother me again. I took the oath. I made the vow that you and that Dumbledore wanted me to take. A lot of good it did. Lily and that husband of hers were killed that night and I have no doubt that you did it!" Petunia swung around to face Harry. "Now, I want to go home. Your headmaster said that you are seventeen and now of age. So you are on your own." She headed towards the door and Snape waved his wand once again. Petunia stopped, frozen and speechless in her tracks.

Harry was dumbfounded at what he was hearing and seeing.

"What are you doing," Lupin asked in surprise.

"Confounded muggles are noisy and hard to control, "Snape said staring down at the trunk and unconcerned about the woman they were all staring at.

"You were there?" Harry gasped. "You were at my parents house the night they were killed?"

Snape looked up and it looked like he had been preoccupied with another thought just as Harry asked the question. He frowned and said simply, "Yes, I was there. I went to that woman thinking that she might know where the Potters lived. She had letters from her sister and it was a means to force Pettigrew into telling me...us, where they could be found. He was their secret keeper and only he could say their exact location. The Dark Lord tortured the information from him. I went to try and save them, but your father argued with me and stunned me. He wouldn't listen to me... as always he was too good to talk to me. He wouldn't hear that I had betrayed him and that the Dark Lord was on his way." Snape walked over to Harry slowly and stared down at him. "He used a spell on me and I was disabled. The Dark Lord came and killed them. He was not aware I was present. Dumbledore arrived soon after and released me from a freezing charm, not unlike the one I just used on her." His head swung towards Petunia and then away.

Harry was thinking of the freezing charm Dumbledore had used on him the night in the tower. _Could it be _, he was thinking, _could he have tried to save them? And Dumbledore knew it all along, knew the truth. That's why he trusted him._

"Shall we get on with it then?" Snape asked, raising an inquiring eyebrow at Lupin and Harry

Remus was the first to speak, "Severus are you saying you tried to save James and Lily? You risked your life to save them?" His face showed the shock that Harry felt.

"I owed Potter my life. I thought to pay back the debt." Snape waved his hand dismissively and turned back to the trunk. "I sent this to Mrs. Dursley that night. It belonged to Lily Potter. If we are very lucky, there will be something personal that belonged to her inside."

Harry stumbled across the room and knelt at the trunk. He was still staring up at Snape, fascinated by the man who had just said that he had risked his life to try and save his parents because of a debt he owed his father.

Lupin on the other hand was circling around Petunia Dursley running a hand through his hair looking particularly bewildered.

Harry was still on his knees and staring at Snape who had taken out his wand to wave over the trunk to open it.

Suddenly the word, "CRUCIO" thundered through the room and Snape was knocked back off his feet to the floor. He writhed in silent agony and his fingers scrabbled for the wand that he had dropped.

Harry, thinking they had been discovered by a Death Eater was on his feet, wand pulled and whipped around to see that it was Neville who was using the Unforgivable Curse on their ex-potion's master. He was wide-eyed and livid with rage.

"It was you!" he screamed. "You gave my parent's up! They were tortured because of you!"

"No, Neville," Lupin stepped over quickly. "Drop your wand, Neville! This is not the way to avenge them!" Snape was still curling in pain on the floor and to Harry, he very much reminded him of the black spider Mad-eye Moody had cursed in the classroom so long ago.

Neville, white-faced and breathless, finally dropped his arm and Snape stopped squirming. Harry's head was swinging back and forth between Snape and Neville, feeling so overwhelmed by the information that he couldn't speak. The room was silent as the clock on the mantel ticked away.

Snape rolled to his hands and knees and finally to his feet. He looked at Neville with something akin to a new-found admiration. "I'm sure I deserved that, and more," he said finally. He reached his hand out and his wand hurled itself into his hands. He brushed his coat and straightened to face Neville. "I told Lord Voldemort of the prophecy. He deduced that there were two children that were to be born at the end of July that the prophecy concerned. He decided for himself that the prophecy spoke of the child born to the Potters. Very few knew that he was not pureblood himself, but half-blood. He chose the half-blood like himself. He was most anxious about doing the job with the Potters properly because they had been presumptuous and had refused to back down. So he went himself. They were outspoken in their beliefs that he was becoming more dangerous."

Lupin had a hand on Neville's arm and finally dropped it and stepped partway in front of him and looked him in the face; an attempt to stop any further use of the Unforgivable Curse. "Neville, your parents were tortured because his Death Eaters thought they knew where Voldemort had gone, not because of the prophecy. Severus and Dumbledore were the only ones who heard the prophecy. Voldemort didn't tell anyone else, nor did Severus or Dumbledore. The Death Eaters took it upon themselves to go after your parents. No one knew of your involvement."

Harry managed, " And that's why Voldemort kidnapped Neville? He wanted to kill both of us just in case."

Snape shook his head. "He was not interested in Mr. Longbottom because of the prophecy, Mr. Potter. He would have killed him immediately if that were true. He believes you are his man; he wants only you."

Neville was still looking murderous but nodded and said, "He was looking for something Gran had. He kept saying something about Ravenclaw, that she was the Head girl at Ravenclaw and she would know where some object had been taken. But they killed her and took me. I think they were going to torture me to tell them what the wanted to know."

The other Horcrux!" Harry gasped with realization. "Your Gran was Ravenclaw and Voldemort made Horcruxes out of something from each House. Do you know what it was they were looking for Neville?"

Neville nodded slowly and cast his eyes to the floor.

"Neville!" Harry was almost beside himself.

Neville sighed deeply and turned beet-red. "Gran gave me an old tiara made of brass with an eagle across the crown. It was supposed to have belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. She said that someday when she was gone," Neville choked back the sudden tears that seemed ready to burst out, "that it would be worth a fortune and help me get on in the world when I was of age. She didn't think I had enough magical ability to make it." If it were possible Neville blushed even harder than before and took a swipe at his eyes with his arm. He continued, " Luna said that she liked it," Neville glanced up at Harry. "She's my friend and she's in Ravenclaw. She came to visit and I gave it to her."

Harry stared at Neville in horror. He could almost imagine Luna Lovegood wearing the tiara and not knowing what it was; wearing it with the necklace of butter-beer tops. He knew that Neville realized what he had done, too. Tears ran from his eyes in rivulets and a coughing sob broke from him. "I didn't know Harry, I didn't know."

Lupin threw an arm around him and hugged him for a second. "I'll go find her immediately. It shouldn't take me long."

"Lupin," Snape said quickly. "We now have hours instead of days. Do it quickly. If you can bring it back, we can probably destroy them both."

Lupin nodded and disapparated.

Harry walked over to Neville. "There's no way you could have known. None of this is your fault, Neville." The boy nodded. "We have work to do. Are you fit to help?"

He nodded again. "Alright. I'm going to help Snape. We'll need something to eat before we begin. Will you help us out there?"

Neville wiped at his face and giving Snape one more glance, left the room to them.

Harry saw the look on the man's face and knew that he could not talk about what he had just learned. Instead, he walked back over and stared t the object that belonged to one of his parents. Something that he had not known existed. He had ignored the fact that his aunt remained in the room and had been reduced to standing like another piece of furniture. _Serves you right,_ he decided with satisfaction.

"So we have the diary, the ring, the locket, the cup and Chess piece; and now the tiara. Dumbledore thought it was the snake, Nagini." He watched as Snape opened the trunk and felt slightly queasy at the thought that the man was looking at his parent's personal belongings and yet also excited. "And with any luck the locket was destroyed," he said more to himself then Snape.

Snape was shaking his head. "Dumbledore was wrong. It can not be the snake. The Horcruxes were made seventeen years ago. HE would not run the risk that the snake would be killed or die and the Horcrux would be destroyed along with it. He abhors death and would not trust a precious piece of himself to a living creature. However, we shall soon find out." He knelt and moved several objects.

Harry came around to the side of the trunk and looked in and then gently pushed Snape's hand aside. "What do you need?" he asked and began to gently lift things out and place them on the floor.

"Something personal that belonged to one of them, something left behind, residue, perfume, a locket of hair, baby teeth."

Harry looked up and then back at the articles. There was a baby book with pictures of himself as an infant. Both his mother's and father's Hogwarts robes were inside and old school books. There were wedding photos and eve what appeared to be mementos from their wedding. Harry stopped breathing when he opened a box that held a wand.

Snape leaned down and took it from his hands. "This will do."

Harry placed the things back in the trunk and stood. "What do you need it for? What do you need her for?" He glanced at his aunt.

"Blood."

Snape walked past the frozen woman into the adjoining room. Harry followed, stopping only once to look into his aunt's eyes. She was staring back with frightened eyes.

"Don't worry, Aunt Petunia," Harry said, "I think he only means a drop, not all of it."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen Hermione's Predicament

The yellow staring eye of the eagle searched the ground for prey; its wings spread wide, sailing in the azure blue sky. The green grounds below teemed with all kinds of creatures. Even the skies had become too crowded and the eagle made one last large circle over the white castle and then flapped twice and disappeared into sun that was on a downward path towards the horizon.

Ron was inside the white castle, hugging a wall and listening to the din of humans and creatures that filled the Great hall. He had managed to make it to the second floor and was staring at a portrait of a Venezuelan tango dancer with her swarthy partner and smelling the aftermath of a troll having just passed him in the corridor. The portrait of the dancers was still and even the musicians in the background were motionless. He had been there an hour, long enough to know that Grawp had gotten tired of beating on the doors or that the wizards had ganged up on him and killed him. Ron knew that it was more likely that he had just waddled off into the forest, having lost his concentration and interest.

Satisfied that the last of the goblins had checked the classrooms and had moved on, he moved up the corridor again and slipped into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. It was also silent as Ron bent to inspect the stalls for feet. No one was there and he breathed a sigh of relief and turned a spigot on to wash his face.

He came to a jerking upright position when a low moan, very near his ear, startled him. He looked over and saw Moaning Myrtle. "You! You startled me!" he whispered feverishly and splashed his face again.

She cringed and flew up above his head, perching on the stone sink pedestal. She appeared to be crying; but thankfully in silence.

"Don't do that!" he snapped and then turned to the door and back again. "I'm in big trouble here. I know you don't care but if they catch me they are going to kill me."

She nodded with large watery tears hanging in her eyes. "I knowwwwwwww! It's awful! That very evil man is in Hogwarts!"

"That very evil man is taking over everything," Ron said softly and stared at himself in the mirror. He looked up suddenly to see her watching him. "Myrtle, can you move around the castle and see if you can find Hermione?"

"You mean that girl that you and Harry Potter like so much?" she asked, pouting slightly. "You never come to visit and...and Harry was so cruel to that boy, Draco." She whirled a strand of limp hair through her fingers.

"He didn't mean to use that spell. Besides Draco was the one who let that wizard into the castle in the first place. Do ghosts have any loyalties at all?" Ron asked irritably and then said, " Never mind about that. Now can you help me or not?"

Myrtle nodded and flew to the height of the room and then past him and headfirst into a toilet. He heard her resounding moan as she took to the pipes and he was left uncertain about whether he had offended her or not.

He was startled almost to tears when a panel moved aside when he was staring in the mirror at his own reflection. The opening was dark and he was about to turn and fire a spell at the empty spot when a small head appeared and the wavy ears gave away the identity.

"Dobby?"

"Harry's Weezy," the house elf croaked. "It is, we knows. Dobby says to the others that it is Harry's Weezy." The green tennis ball-sized eyes seemed to protrude even more than usual.

"What are you doing Dobby?" Ron leaned weakly against the sink. "You need to leave Hogwarts as soon as you can."

"Dobby and his friends will stay. The wizards will need help when they come."

"Come? Wizards?" Ron sputtered. "Well maybe but not for awhile. Who's gonna come?"

"Dobby knows, Harry Potter's Wheezy. We are going to help when they come. We hide in the walls." Dobby nodded towards the open panel. "Dumbledore says, run and hide and Dobby tells the others."

"Dumbledore, Dumbledore," Ron muttered. "Dobby?"

"Yes, Harry's Wheezy."

"Call me Ron would you,' Ron asked exasperatedly. "Can I fit in there, in the walls? Can I go through there the way you do. Hermione is here and I've got to find her."

Dobby dropped his eyes and then looked up sorrowfully. "Harry's friend...oh so sad..."

The big head wobbled back and forth.

Ron bent over and shook the tiny shoulder. "Is she alive?"

Dobby cringed and nodded, saying with great distress, "Yes, Harry's We...Master Ron. Dobby has seen her."

"You can help me find her and rescue her," Ron said firmly and started for the dark doorway. He bent almost in half and turned to Dobby as he entered. "Come on, let's move it."

The elf followed slowly, turned once inside the door and waved his hand, "Dobby thinks Hogwarts doesn't like this dark magic, Weezy sir. It might squeeze you inside the walls thinking you be a dark wizard." The panel slid shut.

---------------------

Lupin knew the area well and found Lovegood's place of business where Luna's father published The Quibbler without any problem. It was in a run-down section off of Diagon Alley and a small building hidden amongst others that leaned into the street in a number of precarious positions. It seemed the taller the building the more lean it had, so that the sky was often obscured overhead by two buildings knocking heads together.

The streets were deserted and a wind was blowing dust through them. It was a dim day and Lupin noticed and commented to himself, _there seems to be no end to the gloominess that surrounds us_.

He was hoping that by finding the business he might also find the Lovegood's residence. And indeed that was the case as he rounded a corner, and squinted through the sudden dust storm to see a burnt-out shell. The glass that remained in the windows was blackened as if from a terrible heat and cracked. Some of the panes were entirely gone. The sign above the door spoke of the business inside and sported the gold lettering that read: _The_ _Quibbler. _

Remus looked around uncomfortably and stepped through the open door. The large press was the first thing that caught his eye. It looked like a gargantuan black beast; now sleeping. it dominated the room and its lesser machinery stacked all around it.

There were several walls that had not sustained any damage and pages from _The_ _Quibbler_, presumably favorite articles, were attached to the wall. He stepped gingerly over the rubble and debris that covered the floor and climbed the narrow wooden stairs on the right side of the building leading to the second floor and the flat above.

He climbed the thirteen stairs and entered a small kitchen area. Off to the side was a sitting room. It was also in disarray and there were scorch marks on the walls. Someone had obviously been looking for something because anything attached to walls was on the ground and many things on the ground had been blown into pieces.

Remus was thinking that the Death Eaters had beaten him to the punch and had gotten there first when a soft voice spoke to him from the darkened hallway.

"Professor Lupin, it's good to see you," Luna stepped into the light.

"Luna, it's good to see you. Are you alright?!" Remus stepped over to her quickly and took the hand that she formally extended.

"Yes. I'm sorry I can't offer you tea, Professor. It seems that I need to do some cleaning up first." The girl was dressed in an overly large woman's clothing and it hung as limply on her as her own hair. She was looking at the mess in the room and then turned to him slowly.

"Luna is your father alright?" Lupin looked past her into the dim hallway. "You've been attacked."

"Yes, we are fine," Luna said. "I imagine you've come for the tiara?"

Lupin was taken back. "Why yes, I have. Do you have it?"

"Oh yes," Luna nodded.

"It was very nice of Neville to give it to me, but it really doesn't look good on my head. You see what I managed to do. Father is a little upset he's resting now."

"You...you did this?!" Lupin asked in astonishment and somewhat relieved that it had not been a Death Eater.

"Yes," she said and frowned. "I think there is something wrong with it. It is a very powerful object, Professor. Shall I fetch it for you?"

He nodded wordlessly and waited as she made her way back down the hall. _Merlin's Beard, he thought. She put it on her head!_

She returned a moment later bearing a purple box. She flipped the lid open and showed him the tiara.

_Neville had been wrong, _Lupin thought. It was a very precious crown of blue sapphires and bronze, beaded with small pearls twisted chains of gold. In an of itself, it was worth a great deal. The fact that it may have belonged to the legendary Rowena Ravenclaw would have made it priceless. And if someone knew that it was Voldemort's Horcrux, they would kill a hundred, perhaps a thousand times over, just to put their hands on it.

Lupin reached for it. "Luna how is it that you could touch such a powerful magical object and do all of this and not be frightened to death?"

"The reward of suffering is experience," she said calmly and turned to leave.

Lupin stared after her, closed the box and left.

-------------------------------------

Harry sat and watched Snape make preparations. He was laying back in a chair and resting; and making comments.

"What was that back there with your mother?"

Snape glanced up from the book in his hand. He was sketching something on parchment and not paying attention. He finally seemed to focus and looked at Harry to answer him, "We needed her help. You lost a few years out of your life." He waved a hand dismissively. "There are many kinds of vampires, Potter. She sucks youth from a person. It was enough to do what was needed."

_Thanks ever so much!_ Harry thought. "You could have given me a choice, you could have enlightened me."

"So that you would do what?" Snape asked and pulled a jar from his bag. It held a strange creature, a long-time dead, pressed up against the glass. "Not go with me? It's best that you make up your mind to either do the job or back out. Which will it be?"

Harry watched him and knew that there was no turning back. Snape understood before he had asked the question.

"Very well," Snape said and proceeded to pull his wand out and consult the book again.

Harry thought about it and went on to the next issue. "When you borrow my things you could at least ask." He was referring to the invisibility cloak.

Snape stopped and snarled, "You're wasting my time. Go see to your aunt or look for Lupin but leave me in peace."

Harry shot to his feet and headed for the door. He turned at the door. "This is dark magic isn't it?"

Snape's head came up again and he stood without looking at him. "Yes," was all that he would say.

Harry nodded. "I want you to know that I won't forget what you tried to do for my parents. I owe you my life now, several times over."

Snape laid the book slowly on the desk and his wand and pressed both palms on the shiny surface.

Harry left the room before he could speak.

----------------------------

It was growing late in the afternoon and Harry walked past his frozen aunt and through the house searching for Neville. He found a note on the kitchen counter. It read: _Harry, you don't need me for the task tonight and so I have gone off on an errand. I've got Draco so don't worry about him. There is a cold supper ready and I made you a birthday cake. Happy Birthday, Harry. Neville_.

And sure enough, there was a delicious looking cake standing under a cover next to the note. Harry found himself feeling mildly jealous of the fact that Neville was free to move about the wizarding world and do whatever he chose when he was, himself, almost a prisoner of circumstances.

He was also very conscious of the fact that after having brought Draco from Hogwarts he had not given him another thought. Evidently, Neville had taken on the task of caring for him because he had not been around.

Harry amused himself by thinking about placing Draco next to Aunt Petunia in the sitting room, facing each other so they would have something to look at to while away the time. He consoled himself by lifting the cover off the cake, taking a knife and slicing almost a quarter of it and dropping the piece on a plate. _I've always celebrated my birthday by myself, _he thought. _What will be different about this year?_

He chided himself for the self-pity when he realized that had not been the only thing that had slipped his mind. In his mind's eye he thought of Hermione and how she had always been there for him, sent him cakes and presents and was his friend. She was with Voldemort. Harry laid the plate on the counter and left the room. He'd taken one bite.

-----------------------------

Ron laid a trembling hand on the case and stared in horror at the figure within. Hermione was sitting partially upright within the glass case. Her hair swirled up around her head in the liquid that filled the tank. She looked like something that sat on one of Snape's shelves in a glass bottle.

"What has he done to you?" Ron gasped. Dobby stood beside him and looked up at Hermione with tears in his eyes. The case sat where the stone gargoyle leading to the headmaster's office would normally have sat. It was as if Voldemort was setting up house and advertising that muggle-born were to be pickled in brine.

Ron turned to the elf and knelt down so he could whisper, "Is she alive, Dobby?"

The elf nodded and glanced once again at the container. "Yes, Harry's Weezy. She is alive." He cringed and dropped his eyes.

"What?" Ron insisted. "What? Tell me? Can I get her out of there?"

Dobby shook his head. "She will die if she is released from the liquid."

Ron sat on the floor, his wand hanging helplessly in his hands.

"It is a charm that Dobby cannot break and Weezy cannot break. It is very hard to... to

undo." Dobby sniffed and tapped on the glass like a child would do to attract attention of a fish inside.

Ron started uncomfortably and stared down the hallway, "Don't do that Dobby it gives me the creeps."

"Dobby thought maybe you would want to speak to Harry's, Hermione."

"What?!" This time Ron twisted around and saw a face staring back at him through the liquid. Hermione was looking at him resembling a mermaid with her hair floating out behind her. "Hermione!"

Hermione placed a hand on the glass and closed her eyes slowly and then opened them.

"You are alive!" Ron said and pressed his forehead against the glass. She reciprocated. "I'll get you out, Hermione!" He mouthed the words and she nodded slowly. He could see that she was frightened. "Don't worry!" Ron glanced down at Dobby and then back at her and then back at Dobby.

The house elf was cringing with his fingers to his mouth. The hallway was still empty but the goblins were soon to return. They were in a dangerous place.

"Dobby. Who else is in Hogwarts besides the bad wizards?" Ron still had his hand on the glass. "Was McGonagall here when the evil wizard showed up?"

Dobby furrowed his brow and shook his head. "The Headmistress is not here. Dobby saw the Professor who is also a werewolf here but he escaped with Harry Potter, sir. They went away through the Room of Requirement. Professors Trelawney and Flitwick are still in Hogwarts. The dark wizard does not know of the she who is in the tower. The other is sealed in his office. Dobby thinks he may still be alive."

"Dobby! Professor Flitwick. He's a Charms teacher. If anyone can break a spell it's him. That's perfect!" Ron's face was flushed and he felt Hermione frantically tap on the glass. She turned and pointed down the hall. Lucius Malfoy was walking towards them smiling brightly, his wand raised.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen The Destruction of the Horcruxes

Harry flew over the table, tumbled over and over and finally stopped against a book shelf where a dozen books dropped down in his lap. His glasses were askew and he could feel his hair had been singed. The hair that was growing on his face was now ash and he felt his face glowing with the heat of the burn from the spell.

He looked up to see a seven tier wedding cake chandelier swinging wildly from its chain. Although he thought himself deaf from the concussion of the explosion he could still hear the screams erupting from his Aunt's mouth. Petunia stood in the middle of the floor, holding the wand that Harry and Snape had taken from the trunk hours before. Shadows fell across the room making grotesque shapes against the walls.

Snape stood in front of a raging fire. He had been dressed immaculately in green robes of his House, Slytherin; and hours before he had instructed Harry to change to his Hogwarts robes.

Harry was impressed by the figure the ex-schoolmaster presented. He was groomed to perfection, with a black suit, gleaming white shirt and green tie, a silver chain on his pocket watch that hung at his waist and his boots were highly polished. Harry guessed that he had also bathed. It was the first time since meeting that they were clean and well dressed.

Harry also understood that it was symbolic, and signified the clean soul captured in the object. Snape had explained that the soul could not be tarnished and was pure and immortal. He was going to release it from the object that entrapped it and let it depart from the body so that the body remained soulless. The blood of innocents slain to make the object would purify it. That was to be the blood of his aunt and himself.

Harry entered the room turning to his left and always moving left. He touched everything with his left hand and when speaking, spoke backwards. Snape explained that it was an Undoing spell and hence, going west because the sun rose in the east and set in the west, going left instead of right; in other words doing everything backwards. Harry understood the essence of the incantation and studied the parchment that Snape had given him in which he had written explicit instructions. Lupin had arrived minutes later looking harried and battle-worn.

"No time to explain, Harry," Lupin said and shoved a box in his hands. "I was attacked just outside of the Lovegood's home. Now I'm off. Remember what I said and good luck. Maybe we will meet again. Let's hope so." He gave him a quick hug.

Harry nodded and watched as he disapparated. He felt a deep loneliness that penetrated to the bone. _It's just Snape and me now_, he thought ignoring the fact that Snape was using a charm to move his aunt into the next room.

Outside of the room Snape told him what he was going to do in a very soft voice. "It's going to get very hellish in there. Keep your head. Don't do anything on your own; I will do it all." Harry nodded. "Potter, I mean it!" Snape said breathing in his face. "No mistakes!"

Harry nodded and frowned. "Dumbledore said that Vol...the Dark Lord won't be aware when the objects are destroyed."

He nodded. "We can only hope that is true. No mistakes!" he repeated and entered the room.

Snape began to chant and circle the room counterclockwise, extending his wand and pointing it at the chess piece and the open box with the tiara. Harry's aunt was placed inside the circle and stood perfectly still unable to move as she had not been released from her spell. Harry stepped behind Snape and read the parchment, counting his steps. _Seven and then stop, _he read. _Then again, seven and stop_. They appeared to be doing some kind of dance with Snape leading the way, stopping, feet together and then stepping out seven steps.

He stepped in synchronization with Snape who was chanting, "Black wings carry this soul, it is fragmented and seeking its' whole. ANIMAE-EDERE. Depart from the host, return not from whence you came!" He tapped the chess piece and then the tiara and stepped back and took seven steps to the left and repeated himself. "SORDEO CORPUS, return not to the soiled and impure body; depart from these objects."

Harry took the silver knife that Snape had given him and stepped to his Aunt. Her eyes grew wide when he pulled her arm up and made a cut on her wrist; did the same to his own and entwined his fingers through hers so that the blood mingled.

"Stain the pure with blood of those slaughtered," he murmured looking up from the words written on the parchment and stared into her eyes. He read something there that had never been there before. She moaned but was unable to speak properly. There was a sadness in her eyes and they followed him as if speaking their own message of grief.

He continued the ritual and spoke the words backwards, stepped backwards and put his hand behind him and held his hand over the chess piece first and then the tiara, allowing the mixed blood to drop on both of them.

Without turning Harry could hear the sound of hissing and the smell of something burning. He looked once at his aunt's horror-stricken expression and then stepped behind Snape and resumed his pace without looking in the direction that she stared.

The room darkened and filled with a stench that bit at his nostrils and choked him. A plume of acrid smoke rolled over the ceiling and down the walls which was almost anthropomorphic in it's configuration. Both of them suddenly became enclosed in its' grip and Harry walked through it and felt a cold chill that permeated his clothing and almost his skin.

"ANIMAE-EDERE," Snape repeated and dropped a single drop of liquid he had mixed earlier onto the King piece and then the tiara. It was at that point that there was a tremendous explosion and Harry was hurled over the table and against the wall.

He watched as Snape stumbled to his feet and began to pace the room again, muttering further incantations. Harry was attempting to push books off himself and saw Neville appear in the door way. He shook his head vigorously and scrambled over the rubble. His aunt was on the floor and also covered in debris. Harry was in time to roll her out of the way and dive behind a sofa when the chandelier gave way and dropped to the floor. A thousand crystal pendants scattered and shattered on the floor. He felt the shards cut at his face and the pieces roll across the floor like a sudden rain of a thousand sparkling diamonds.

"DISSOLVO, EXPEDIO, ABEO-IRE -ITUM: LET THE BODY DIE!YOU ARE RELEASED! DEPART!" Snape shouted and picked up both the King piece and the tiara and hurled them into the fire. His hand started on fire with a blue flame and became a torch. The consuming blue fire enveloped them and shot out into the room. The curtains caught fire and the carpets and furniture started to smolder.

Harry watched in fascination and rolled once again when the man was thrown back from the raging fire. The grandfather clock that stood in the corner began to chime the hour.

He held up his hand at Neville who looked like he was about to enter the room. Snape's head had landed almost in Harry's lap when he fell. Harry reached over placed one hand on the man's chest and held his breath as the clock chimed. He counted with it...one...two...three...four... and felt like an eternity had gone by before it rang its' twelfth chime.

At the stroke of midnight the fire immediately went out and the room cooled. The hand that had touched the objects was now burnt and blackened but not destroyed. Snape, however, lay motionless. Harry was panting and staring down into his face.

"Is he alive?" Neville asked. He stood with his arms spread wide, like wings, in the doorway.

Harry leaned in and put his ear to Snape's mouth. He could hardly hear for the pounding of his own heart in his head. "I don't hear anything!" He turned to the white-faced boy at the door. "Neville, I don't hear anything!" A storm was suddenly raging in his heart. "No! Don't die!" he shouted into Snape's face. He put his ear to his chest and held his breath to listen. There was nothing.

A hand pushed him aside and Neville knelt, reached down and forced Snape's lips apart. He pulled something out of his mouth that he was chewing and forced it in his mouth. He then leaned over and pressed his lips to Snape's and blew.

When he rose up, Harry watched breathlessly. The only sound in the room was the ticking of the clock and then, he saw the chest move on its' own. "He's alive!" he panted. "Neville, he's alive!" He pounded the boy on the arm and grinned. "We did it! They are destroyed and he's alive and you did it!"

Neville looked a little green and tried to smile. He mumbled, "It's a herb I grow in my garden," he said quietly. It makes a good tea."

Harry stared at him and then burst into laughter. He was still laughing when Snape opened his eyes. When he saw the potion's master looking at him he burst into new peals of laughter and couldn't stop. "Neville...Nev...ville just...just gave you the kiss...of life!"

He threw himself back on the floor and continued to laugh while Neville picked the plaster off of Petunia and blew the dust off of her face. She was moving her lips in a silent attempt to speak and she looked enraged.

Harry saw and rolled in agony laughing so hard he hardly noticed the people that stood in the hallway and the doorway staring at all of them. Ever member of the D.A. stood dressed in school robes looking very grim.

---------------------

Ron stood in the middle of the corridor and raised his own wand and shouted, "SECTUMSEMPRA!" at Malfoy who had begun to say the words, "Expelliarmus." He didn't finish. Blood spurted in horizontal lines that zigzagged across his chest. Dobby stared in horror and had his hands across his mouth. Hermione was pressed against the glass screaming silently.

Lucius Malfoy stepped back and watched a red stain spread unevenly across his chest and before he could take a step, Ron had done it again.

"I've had enough of you and your foul, stinking family. There you go you worthless PUREBLOOD SWINE!" Ron stood over the man who had gone to his knees and had release his own wand when Ron shouted EXPELLIARMUS, in his stead. "I am going to let you live for about two seconds. Just enough time to release Hermione!" Ron pushed Lucius over with his foot and placed his foot on the now sqwishy ribbons of flesh.

Malfoy was not moaning, nor making a sound but staring up at his attacker with an expression of astonishment.

Ron smirked and turned to Dobby who had stepped over and was now looking down at his former master. He then looked up at Ron with eyes that were weeping. "Dobby does not know that Weezy would use dark magic. This is bad. this is very bad."

Ron had seemed possessed by the power of the magic he had used. Now he looked down and squirmed. He glanced at Hermione who had dropped to her knees in the tank and was staring wide-eyed at him.

"Dobby can you do anything for him?" Ron asked, and removed his foot.

"Dobby knows what to do." The house elf disappeared and a moment later reappeared. He waved his hand over Malfoy who was now laying in an increasingly large pool of his own blood. The elf mumbled and murmured as he worked and the large jagged cuts began to disappear. Several minutes later they were gone.

Ron kept vigil with his wand pointed at Malfoy's head while the elf worked. Lucius was still alive and awake when the house-elf stepped back.

"You have about a minute to release Hermione from that tank before I kill you," he said. He'd taken Malfoy's wand and showed it to him. "Cry out and I will snap this in pieces and stuff them down your throat with my bare hands.

Lucius got to his feet and walked to the tank. He stared at Hermione and then looked at Ron. "I need a wand," he stuttered. "I can't break the spell without a wand."

Ron glared at him. "I am going to put my wand in your ear. IF you harm here or fail to break this spell I am going to shove it through your brain with my fist as a hammer. Any questions? Should I repeat myself?"

Lucius shook his head and took his wand from his hand. Ron was true to his word and stuck the point of his wand directly into Malfoy's ear.

"REGELO," Malfoy entoned and touched the glass. "EFFUNDO!" The liquid spilled out across the floor in a great wave as the glass disappeared. Hermione fell to the floor vomiting the clear liquid from her lungs and throat. Ron fell backwards and was washed to the wall. Dobby had stepped clear and had now turned on Malfoy who had expected the wave and had braced himself. He turned on Ron and raised his wand. At that moment Dobby raised his hand and struck a blow from behind. Malfoy fell forward just as the glass reappeared in the case. His head was inside the tank and the rest of his body collapsed outside of it.

Hermione crawled and pulled herself over the rough stone floor and wrapped her arms around Ron and broke into sobs. He leaned back against the wall and stared at the morbid sight before him. He waited a minute to enjoy the warmth of her body pressed against his and then picked her up.

"Come on Dobby we've got work to do." He carried her down the corridor with the house-elf following behind.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen Lily's Wand

"Gather the ghosts together Dobby, and Peeves if you can corral him," Ron ordered and slipped into the wall where Dobby had created an opening. His voice could be heard in the dark, "If any rescue party is on its way, we are going to help them out. Did you say something about Harry before..."

He disappeared in the dark and the house-elf followed, turning only once to look back at his previous master, Lucius Malfoy.

A lion prowled the corridors, its' tawny muscular body flexed as it made long strides over the stone. It found the body and the roar of its anger echoed through empty hallways. A moment later the blond Death Eater collected the separate body parts and started up the stairs to Dumbledore's old office carrying the head of his colleague by the hair.

-----------------------------

Harry got control of himself, stopped laughing and sat amidst the rubble and stared at the room. It was clear he was in shock. Neville worked like a medi-witch attending to his cuts and the burn on his face. He did the same to Snape who was in worse condition and laying on a sofa. As far as Harry's aunt was concerned, she had been assisted to another room of the house where several students were watching over her. Neville had taken control of the situation and was giving orders to the people present. And there were a lot of them; both current students that had been part of the D.A. that Harry had trained and many that had left Hogwarts and were now adults.

Harry couldn't quite figure out just why there were so many people about and why there was so many voices. He was confused and tired and hurt and he accepted the tender ministrations without protest. He closed his eyes and simply rested.

"Harry?" Neville leaned over and spoke to him an hour or two later.

"What, Neville," He opened his eyes and stared up into another pair.

"Are you going to go get Dumbledore now?"

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked, furrowing his brow. "He's dead, Neville."

"No, he's not, Harry. You and Snape were going to go and get him. Remember?"

Neville looked very concerned and Harry frowned. "Really? Was I?"

"Yes." Neville nodded. "We're here to help you."

"We are? Who's we?" Harry asked and rolled his head on the sofa to look at the people milling about the foyer and the adjacent dining room.

"The D.A.," Neville answered, "and more. Lots of people. They've come to take back the school. They've come to lay siege to Hogwarts."

Harry turned back and stared at the gaping hole in the ceiling left by the chandelier. "Well that's just ridiculous, Neville. It's not time for term to start."

"Harry, mate," Fred Weasley said staring down over the end of the couch, while another voice echoed his, "Hello." It was George. "You've had a bad shock. Now here's the whole of it, love." Fred proceeded to explain what had just happened.

"We need your help. You know more about what's going on then anyone," George added as Fred finally stopped talking. "Neville's told us most of what he knows. Snape isn't talking and you aren't in your right head at the moment; but we think that's a temporary condition."

Harry managed to roll and place his feet on the floor and sit erect. The room was in shambles and partially burnt. The small mental pieces of what had taken place over the few days and in the last few hours were flooding back. Neville handed him a cup and helped him raise it to his lips and sip. it was a sweet tea that seemed to flood him with an invigorating warmth. He took another gulp.

"The members of the Order are already on their way to Hogwarts. They have other supporters with them. They've left us behind, Harry, and we want to fight. Voldemort has taken the castle and made it his stronghold. " Fred was looking grim and angry.

George, as always, continued," He sends his Death Eaters out from there and they're ransacking the whole country. There are werewolves and Inferi everywhere. People are afraid to step outside their homes. Lupin's caused a diversion and the castle should almost be emptied out. If the Voldemort is there, he won't have many of his Death Eaters around. It's the only opportunity we're going to have. Do you still have the map, Harry?"

Harry nodded, still unable to pull it together enough to speak.

"Good, that'll help you," George nodded sagely.

"Harry, mum and dad are there," Fred went on. "So are Bill and Fleur and Charlie. There are Ministry wizards and some of the Aurors; Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye; even Tonks. We can't find Ron...or Hermione. We think maybe they've been kidnapped. They weren't on the Hogwarts Express."

Harry recalled reading about that and nodded again.

"They need our help," George said quietly.

Suddenly, people began to file into the room; Luna Lovegood, Justin Finch-Fletchly, the Creevey brothers, Terry Boot, Susan Jones, Alicia Spinnet, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, Anthony Goldstein and even those that had left Hogwarts; like Oliver Wood and, Cho Chang.

Harry stared up at them and felt his heart fill with dread. "What do you want me to do?" he asked slowly and then again with more emphasis, "What is it you want of me?!" He stood and stepped towards them. They looked nervous. Neville stood watching him with a worried face.

George stopped him with a hand to his shoulder, "We want you to come with us. Nobody's asking you to lead us, just to come with us." Harry looked into his face.

"We all know what you've done, what you've been facing. Your good at this. you taught people here how to fight."

Fred nodded and said, "Just come with us and maybe offer advice. If you don't Harry, we will go it alone."

A deep voice made every head turn. It was Snape. "It's time to go to Dumbledore."

Harry looked at the faces before him and then at Snape. He knew what the man was thinking. There was still one more Horcrux that had not been destroyed. Even if they stormed the castle, Voldemort could hold a lot them off himself. He was still too powerful and Harry wasn't going to get close to him, no matter how many wizards and witches sacrificed themselves. If they could release Dumbledore, they might have a better chance and he hoped they were not too late.

"They can guard us while we perform the ritual to break the charm on him," Snape said and walked slowly into the room. He looked terrible and his hand was bandaged.

Harry nodded and walked past him. "Neville, do you think you could come up with a quantity of gilly weed? If we can surprise them by coming up from the lake..."

He stepped across the room, took his arm and swept the table clean. He found a whole parchment burnt only around the edges and a quill and ink stand. He began drawing. "There are secret entrances here and here. Someone needs to find Lupin. He knows of most of them and I'm sure he's using them to get into the school. A group will go in by Honeydukes, down in the cellar there is an entrance..."

An hour later people formed small squads and disapparated from the house. He saw Luna and Neville leave with Dean and Seamus before turning to Snape. The man looked back at him with no expression on his face.

"Is Dumbledore still alive?" Harry asked.

Snape nodded. "I believe so."

"I'll have a chance with the map and the invisibility cloak," Harry said half-heartedly.

Snape nodded again.

Harry closed his eyes, feeling the weight of his task on his shoulders.

"He will not be alone no matter what Lupin has done," Snape said and sat down in one of the scorched velvet chairs. "He will have the snake with him and several of his favorites with him; Lestrange probably and one they call Carrows who is a formidable wizard. There will be others in the castle, Dolohov perhaps." His voice sounded tired. "Malfoy will lead them and he will not let near anyone near the Dark Lord." Harry opened his eyes, still staring ahead, but listening. "Perhaps a frontal assault is the only thing left to us now," Snape finished.

"Professor Snape," Harry began, "How did you ever first me in the first place? I was on the road and had the invisibility cloak on. how did you find me?"

"You have had someone following you since you started attending Hogwarts," Snape answered.

"You?" Harry asked and picked up his mother's wand. it had been left on the floor.

"Me and others," Snape answered again. "You have been a mystery to Him for various reasons; that you have been able to defeat him or evade capture. You have managed to embarass him and that is a feat, Potter." Snape rose to his feet and circled the room until he came upon a cabinet that sprang open at his touch. It held a number of liquor bottles. He opened the lid of one and smelled of it and poured a portion into a small cut-glass goblet. He sipped and then swallowed the remainder in one gulp and filled it again.

"Do you think that even now he knows where I am?" Harry asked and rested his head against the chair back.

Snape shook his head. "He is probably the only one aware that I have changed sides and no longer loyal to him. The others may not know and so have left you to me. However," he stopped and took a breath and continued as if talking to himself, "he has not summoned me and that is curious."

Harry wasn't sure what to make of that and proceeded on to the next issue, "What part am I to play in Dumbledore's resurrection? You've never told me."

Snape turned to him. "I need the Phoenix. I need you to call Fawkes. He has come to your aid before and he knows you. He thinks Dumbledore is dead and has flown to his aerie. No one knows how he became a companion to Dumbledore, but it is through his healing tears that the antidote is made."

Harry was surprised to hear it and it must have shown in his face.

"Fawkes is an abnormally intelligent Phoenix. It is unusual that he did not sense that Dumbledore was alive," Snape drank again and turned to fill his glass one more time.

"If there was a way to send a message," Harry said balancing his mother's wand in his hand, "That we have the tiara and the chess piece. That they are whole. He would come for me and for them and leave the school. The others would be safer. You could go and fetch Dumbledore. I could summon Fawkes from here, if that's possible. Is it?" He looked up to see that Snape had turned once more and was looking at him with a small smile on his face.

"Playing the hero again are we?" he asked.

Harry frowned and got to his feet. "Hardly. We both know that I have very little chance of surviving. It is almost impossible to take Hogwarts back if he is there. It's a small price to pay to save so many lives." He stared at Snape who stared back. "We both know we're probably going to die no matter what."

"Bring him here?" Snape asked finally.

"You think that there is another way?" Harry asked in response.

"Potter, I have no answers," Snape said with some exasperation.

Harry was angry at hearing it. It frightened him. He'd come to rely on the man and his knowledge. Now it seemed that he had given up just as they were facing battle. "You said that I needed to reach deep to find something that would help me stay strong. Now it's your turn. There must be a reason why you have risked yourself so many times to work in secret against him. There must be a reason that you were loyal to Dumbledore and it has nothing to do with my parents. He didn't force your allegiance; you gave it. Even now you risk everything to restore him to life." He closed in on the man.

Snape watched him with narrowed eyes and said slowly, "Yes. It has to do with hate. I hate him with every part of my being. I want him dead in a very personal way."

Harry moved to a chair nearby. "You don't have to be present. I will be alone in the house." He sat with his back to him. "Your mother said something about a weakness; that Voldemort has a weakness. Have you discovered what that is?"

The room was silent and Harry wanted to turn and look at Snape but held the arms of the chair and stayed motionless. It was now a chess move that he had not played before. He needed to remove Snape from the playing field. If Snape were his man or not, it was the only way to make sure he would not be killed. Harry owed him that much.

"I believe that his weakness is that he is a muggle," Snape finally said.

Harry frowned, at first angry and then calm. _Yes, that makes sense_, he thought. _He's vulnerable. _"How?" he asked.

"He's physically fragile," Snape said. "Without his magic, without the Horcruxes there is nothing but a physical shell. His magic is still formidable. However, if he cannot use his magic then he is very weak."

Harry thought about it and once again manipulated the beautifully etched wand that had belonged to his mother. "Right."

"Potter..." Snape advanced on him and Harry heard him step up behind him.

"I need your help Professor," he began and stood and confronted him. " I will summon Fawkes and in return you will help me use go back into Voldemort's mind long enough for him to learn where I am and that I am alone."

"He will have the cup and bring his snake, Nagini. He will not come alone," Snape said quietly.

Harry nodded.

"You do not have to be here alone. Wait for Dumbledore," Snape said.

"He'll be needed at Hogwarts. They've begun the battle already. He needs to be with Neville and the others. You need to be there with them." Harry was calm and waited. "Make sure my friends are alive and rescued. Try to save as many lives as you can."

"Very well," Snape replied.

"One more thing, Professor," Harry said. He held the wand up at eye level. "I want you to show me how I go about using the Priori Incantato spell. I want to know what the last spell was that my mother cast."

Snape's eyes slipped to the wand and a renewed spark of interest shown in them. "She could have been changing your nappies, Potter. It could be nothing more than that."

"Possibly," Harry said and let the willow wand roll over his palm. "Possibly."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen A Perspective

Wizard historians wrote the history of the War Against the Dark Lord Voldemort and failed to mention that one of the Generals in it was a werewolf. Such a detail, a more specific work, was later included in the revised edition of Hogwarts: A History, called, Hogwarts: A History, Revised. The extensive and rather difficult reading material was later included in other such respected tomes such as: The Great War of the Warlocks, Witches and Wizards; An Annotated Bibliography and Battles We Have Won and Almost Lost, and so on.

It was not noted in any muggle literature, although half-bloods and muggle-born were at the heart of the reason for battling one of the most formidable wizards of the time. And like the werewolf General, his half-blood allies and muggle-born allies, there were a number of creatures who stood to gain from overthrowing the yoke of tyranny that was about to settle on their necks. Many wizards would also note at the time- in the footnotes of such books- that there were few who could predict with accuracy the outcome of that battle; and that there were many who believed that the end of time was near, that the wizarding world was about to become extinct.

Certainly, the Ministry played a part in the overall outcome; more out of their total ignorance of the true issues involved then in any heroic effort to rid the wizarding world of a terrible danger. Anyway...

The werewolf. Yes, getting back to the werewolf; the werewolf who led the greatest battle that can be remembered for over five hundred years, was Remus Lupin and he...

(Professor Binns, History of Magic, Hogwarts Post Voldemort Era)

---------------------------------

"You have to let me tell them that you are alive!" Remus said in earnest and faced the man across the room.

The other man shook his head. "I am old Remus. I can work behind the scenes and do what I can, but I do not want them to rely on me. I'd prefer to remain obscure and go into retirement in peace."

They stood in the cozy room that had been neatened and made into a home by the man who stood before Remus and by Hagrid.

"We need you now. There are about three hundred of us. Morale is very low," Remus argued. "If they knew that you were there to help them, they would be able to fight."

"They will follow you, Remus," the man said. "Have faith in yourself. The members of the Order will lead the others. I trust in all of them."

"A werewolf?!" Lupin said heatedly and paced the small room. "Look, no one is going to trust me. Let me send for Snape... or... ."

"No." The man shook his hoary head and sat in a cushy stuffed chair and sipped his tea. "They will not trust, Severus."

"Only because they think he killed you!" Remus stopped long enough to look down at Dumbledore and then to move on. "What about Harry? He needs you now, too! He needs to know you are alive."

Dumbledore looked up into his friend's worried face and smiled. He spoke calmly, "They have accomplished more together than I could have imagined. I trust them both, Remus. We are doing what we can in this darkest of times. I alone cannot defeat Tom Riddle. He has gathered together an army of his servants and they have taken something very precious away from our people and in time they will come to realize it and fight for Hogwarts and for themselves. Now I will assist you but I am past being able to storm the towers, as they say."

"Just come with me, Albus," Lupin begged. "Let them see you there."

Dumbledore shook his head again. "Perhaps I will be needed elsewhere. Perhaps Harry will need me and I want to be available to him. Severus will have told him that I am alive. Sometimes more is accomplished based on faith alone. They have to trust one another; they have to lean on each other."

"It's like putting two cats in a bag together," Remus said and sank into a chair. "I don't even know if they have survived the destruction of the two Horcruxes." He rubbed his face and swirled his wand lazily to produce his own cup of tea. It reminded him of a time just days before when he sat talking to Minerva McGonagall. He had admitted to Dumbledore that he had invaded his privacy and had gone into the Pensieve. He brought the subject up now. "You truly believe that Voldemort does not have the cup?"

Dumbledore shook his head and sat the cup he had in his good hand aside. "These objects were scattered far and wide when he exiled himself by trying to kill Harry. Do not take me wrong Remus, I do not believe this is a simple task. I do believe it is a abhorrently difficult task. I have spent the last seventeen years searching for all of them. The fact that Harry and Severus found two in such a short time tells us that it is not just fortune or good -luck. It tells me that it was meant to be. Now the wheel is in motion and I would not interfere with the kind of magic that is evolving at this time for any reason." He stood and opened a window shutter to the cool evening breezes coming off the garden. It was an August night and the fireflies were in abundance in the trees. They looked like fairies, and most probably were fairies playing in the cool leaves of the massive oaks.

Dumbledore turned to Remus. "I made mistakes, Remus. I thought his snake and the sword were Horcruxes. It could have been fatal to Harry if he had gone after them. I am a gifted and talented wizard," he said when he saw Remus about to protest. "I am not infallible."

"I think you are sending them to their deaths," Remus said glumly.

Dumbledore nodded, equally as grim. "That may be true, Remus. I cannot foresee what is to happen. There are those who may have that talent and may come to me and say that very thing." He turned from t he window and grasped his chest with his blackened hand, "There is a difference. I believe! That is the difference. I have believed and trusted in this course of action since I stood in the room upstairs and saw the dead body of Lily Potter and stepped over James Potter out in the garden. Harry is different and Tom Riddle made him that way. The course of events keeps revolving around the two of them. All I could do was to watch those events and make adjustments along the way."

"Albus! We are talking about this ghastly wizard who is years older, more talented, more skilled; who is enveloped in the darkest of magic and pitting him against a seventeen year old boy. You did that!"

"Historians may later write that I was worse then Voldemort ever thought of being," Albus nodded and added, "That I have engineered their confrontation and sacrificed a child to save our world." He strolled through the room and resumed his seat. "Sacrifice. Such a word. Lily Potter sacrificed herself and almost, ALMOST, ended Riddle's life.' he sighed deeply in frustration. " Severus was willing to sacrifice himself to save James Potter and Lily Potter, one of whom he hated beyond measure. What does that tell us, Remus?!" Dumbledore waved his healthy hand in the air, and said, "Harry has sacrificed himself several times already; on your behalf, for Cedric Diggory, for others. His greatest sacrifice may yet come. If people think that I died and it spurred them on to fight, then my death- my sacrifice, how small it was- was not in vain. It was time to open their eyes. I would not spoil that now at this hour. " Dumbledore's eyes traveled to the snowy owl that sat on her perch. She was very quiet as if listening to their discussion. "Sacrifice. We can and must expect suffering. It is the expected result."

Lupin shot to his feet and traveled the path Dumbledore had just abandoned. "Is there no other way?" he asked, gripping the open window sill and staring out into the night. "The cup is yet unfound. We do not know if he has it and with it he is terribly strong. He is almost invincible We can attack the castle tonight and may even wrestle it from his grasp. That does not mean we will defeat him. What happens then?"

"His mind was always on Harry. A child and a prophecy filled his mind," Dumbledore said and shook his head in amazement. "He neglected to collect the Horcruxes and make them safe. In this late hour, he has even lost two more. He may be desperate to find them all and he has spread his resources thin. The attack in the north was ill-advised. Even such an old warrior as myself knows that he has sent the biggest share of his army off to conquer all the land when he has not yet secured his position or his personal safety. He does not yet rule Remus."

"Doesn't it make sense to keep Harry hidden?" Remus asked. "Doesn't it make sense to look for the last Horcrux, destroy it and then try and kill him?"

"He will not wait for us," Albus said. "He is an egomaniac. He waits for no one. That is something I have learned about our Tom Riddle from the moment I first saw him. He wants to rule and he believes these are trifles that stand in his way. He is not aware that the Horcruxes are destroyed. He believes only that he has yet to find them. He will take his time to kill Harry, I think. What he wants now is to show the world that he was powerful enough to kill the only wizard that could stand up against him. Which I believe was premature on his part. That he has taken Hogwarts is very symbolic for him, because he has taken it away from me. If this were a game of wizard's chess, he would show us that he is ready to 'checkmate' the wizarding world. He has already shown them that killing me was a 'check'." Albus folded his hands in his lap. "He is clearing the board now. He is killing every muggle-born and half-blood he can find and that is why you must stop him if you can- slow him down. As for Harry; they call him the Chosen One. Allowing him to be in the open a little let's people have hope. He is protected well enough at the moment by Severus."

"Snape hates the boy," Lupin said in exasperation. "I do not understand how that has escaped you Albus. He loathes Harry. I saw it when I was at Hogwarts. And...and then to kidnap Hermione and Ron and then let them be taken by Voldemort. Harry will go straight to him to rescue them. That is a wasted sacrifice. We almost lost him when he tried to rescue Sirius and you had no control over that. You are forcing this confrontation and he is not ready. Severus Snape will not help him kill his old master."

"Trust!" Dumbledore said again and raised his index finger for emphasis.

Lupin stood at the window, leaning against it and staring at the older man. _You are deluded, Albus,_ he thought. "Trust in what, Albus? Disaster?"

"Severus will sacrifice himself to save Harry because he knows I love him," Dumbledore said simply, "and Severus loves me. He has no one else and I have no one else. I care for him and for Harry. I would not have let anyone else use the killing curse against me without defending myself. I knew- as the muggles say- that Severus would pull his punch."

Remus' jaw dropped in disbelief and he stuttered, "So...so you are sacrificing Snape? The man you say you love?"

Dumbledore turned watery eyes on him and nodded slowly.

"What about the Prophecy? This THING that started all of this," Remus growled. "Harry is supposed to kill Voldemort, not Snape."

"It was unfortunate that Severus heard part to of the prophecy and then took it to Voldemort," Albus said slowly. He looked tired, as if he were aging by the second. "That was not in my control and it certainly set things in motion. I think it can be interpreted in a number of ways and it is very obscure. However, if Voldemort had not tried to kill Harry after hearing only a part of it, then events that are occurring now would have already taken place seventeen years ago. Riddle would have split his soul into seven parts and he would now be immortal. It all comes back to the woman who lived in this house; to her courage and love." Dumbledore stood and walked to Remus side and laid a hand on his arm. "Lily Potter was an extraordinary person who turned it all around so that his tyranny was not inevitable. It all comes back to sacrifice."

Yes, Albus, it does. She did not sacrifice herself to let her son live seventeen years and then die." Lupin cried out, feeling helpless and angry.

Dumbledore smiled and whispered, "I think the gift she gave that night lives on."

"So you will not come with me?' Lupin asked sullenly.

"People would feel safe if they knew that I was alive. I think that in this dark hour they should be frightened," Albus said quietly, "very frightened. What would be possible if Voldemort ruled is beyond your imagination."

"He has a dragon, I understand..." Lupin picked up his traveling cloak. "Hogwarts looks like a war zone already and I'll be lucky if he doesn't have a giant or two who decided to come down from the mountains to take his side." He swung the cloak around him and headed for the door talking as he went. "His mark is in the skies all over Britain."

"If I may suggest, let Scrimgeour take care of that," Albus said as he followed him to the door. "It will keep him from getting in your way."

"I have to watch my back all the time too, Albus. Grayback Fenrir is steadfastly hunting me down . He'll be there at Hogwarts I'm sure." Remus stopped at the door and stared back into the room. He remembered happier days and missed his old friends with all of his heart.

"Are you concerned about him?" Albus asked, looking slightly amused.

"Oh absolutely not, Albus," Remus snarled. "I can think of a dozen Death Eaters that would like my head on a platter. He's queued up behind them."

"Ask McGonagall to stop by tonight, will you?" Dumbledore asked at the door. "I owe her an apology I believe." He closed the door as Lupin stepped out.

--------------------------------------

Lupin left the cottage and looked back only once at the yellow-orange warmth emanating from the windows. There was no time to return to the Longbottom house. There were people waiting near Hogsmeade and in the surrounding villages. They needed to be pulled together and given some direction. The owl that had sat so quietly in the sitting room as he and Albus talked now soared out the open window, circled once and shot off into the night sky. She did not look, to Remus, like she was hunting.

-------------

Historians would spend a large amount of time, and write in numerous papers, that took rolls and rolls of parchment how the fighting styles differed among wizards, how the strategies were either effective or not effective and how the armies were organized.

Historical reports would differ as is always the case. Some would side with the strategies of the defenders and some with those of the wizard and witches assaulting the castle. There are few that understood all of the intricacies of the issues involved. At the time, the Dark Lord was not opposed, and in fact- promoted the use of the Unforgivable Curse. There is no record that these were ever abolished following the battle even though they are considered forms of dark magic that is unacceptable. Not until after the initial battle was it understood that a war was being raged inside the walls that significantly weakened the Lord's ability to defend his domain.

(Professor Harley Marcus, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Post Voldemort Era)

------------------------

Ron and a much weakened Hermione stood in the dungeons far below the castle kitchens and conferred. The ghosts that were present, including The Gray Lady, Nearly Headless Nick and the Fat Friar were present and listening.

"Nick, if you would lead the others," Ron was saying and Nearly Headless Nick stretched and raised his chin with pride at being assigned such an important duty. As a result he was just in time to catch his head before it tumbled from his head and rest on his shoulders. "Just make sure information is accurate. Alright off with you. I expect you back in five minutes. Locate everyone- I mean everyone."

Moaning Myrtle was floating in a nearby pool of brackish water that dripped from an overhead pipe. She had shown up halfway through the discussion and was acting very bored. Hermione glanced at her several times and then shot her a dirty look. The ghost reacted with her usual petulant, pouting remarks, "This isn't going to do any goooooooddd! She moaned. "All is lost." It was obvious she was attention-seeking.

"If you can't be of help go somewhere else," Hermione said vehemently. "This is serious business."

Moaning Myrtle stuck out her tongue and melted into the pool with a resounding burp.

"Professor Binns," Ron spoke up and the ghostly professor jerked in sudden anxiety. He was not used to having a student address him. "Harry thought the Gryffindor sword was a Horcrux. We've got to find a way to get it out of Dumbledore's office." Ron was sketching on a piece of parchment. "Dobby thinks there is a service passage that opens into Dumbledore's observatory. It's on the second level of his office. He's willing to try and get it. He needs someone to stand watch."

The ghost of the professor watched the sketching and nodded emphatically. "Yes, history tells us that there are many hallways and hidden corridors in Hogwarts. In the third century..." the very familiar drone began and Ron dropped his head in frustration.

"Professor, if you please," Hermione said gently.

"Yes...yes of course," Professor Binns stuttered. "Immediately." He swooped through the wall and Dobby disappeared from the dank underground room. It left Hermione and Ron standing alone.

"Well we know that Harry and Neville got out safely," Ron said. He sat on the floor and rubbed his legs looking exhausted. Hermione sat beside him and held his arm. She had not been far from his side since she had been released from the tank. "We won't be able to use the cabinet to ferry people back and forth or get people into the castle."

"If we can get the sword to him that may be worth the risk," Hermione said quietly. "Ron did I tell you that I think that you are brilliant...and very brave."

The light from the one candle did not due justice to the flaming blush that rose in his cheeks.

"I think the same of you, Hermione. It couldn't have been pleasant what happened to you and you went right into Malfoy's house. That was brave...sort of..." he was thinking that her actions were rash and yet felt his heart bursting suddenly with pride for her. They sat in silence for a moment and Ron continued, "I want you to leave. I want you to take the sword and find Harry. You're the only one that can. You can take the tunnel behind the witch, the one Harry said goes to Honeydukes."

"I can't, Ron," she protested. " I've forgotten the spell that opens the entrance."

"Hermione, I've never known you to forget anything. You remember the first words that Dumbledore ever spoke." Ron touched her arm gently and said, "You need to do this. For some reason I think it's important to get it to him as soon as we can."

"Then you need to come with me," she argued.

"I can't do that Hermione," Ron replied and shook his head. "Dumbledore will come with everyone from the Order. He'll come; you'll see. He can't let Voldemort have Hogwarts. It'll help a lot if someone who is loyal to him that is inside and has information. Dobby will hide me and I'll be alright. There's a lot we can do to prepare. Besides you need to let my mum and dad know that I'm alright."

Hermione studied his face in the dim light and dropped her head on his shoulder. "I'll agree on one condition."

"Hermione," he shook his head in frustration.

"I'm coming back," she said and sat up. "Harry will have to come back here. You've forgotten the prophecy. He doesn't know Dumbledore told me about it. Sooner or later Harry will face him and I'm not going to let him do it alone. We've always stood by his side and I'm not going to abandon him now."

A flickering ghost appeared suddenly. It was one of many who had no names, who wandered the halls of the castle and were ignored by the students. This ghost rarely spoke. She floated a foot above the floor and wore an ancient traveling cloak and clothes of a gypsy. Her ghostly jewelry jangled slightly as she moved.

"The dark wizard is angry. It seems the Death Eater Malfoy was discovered dead near his offices.

Hermione looked at Ron with fear etched in her face and said, "He's going to search Hogwarts. Malfoy died very close to him and he's going to feel vulnerable. Ron, you're going to be in terrible danger."

Ron shook his head and turned to the ghost. "Hermione needs to go upstairs to the third floor and find the statue of the hump-back witch. Make sure she's safe." He turned to her. "I'll send Dobby along with the sword. Go now." He stood and pulled her to her feet.

Hermione stood on tiptoe and leaned in and pressed her lips against his. She stepped back and stroked his cheek once and then turned and walked to the door. She turned back and said, "Make sure that they know where the snake is all the time Ron. That snake can get through the walls, through the plumbing. We've already been through that once."

He nodded and swallowed hard. _Snakes, yes. Bad, but not terrible, _he thought. _Now, if it were spiders..._

_---------------_

Voldemort and his Death Eaters used every creature that would normally be seen by the magical community as dangerous. Many creatures were imported into the country; some of 'em were definitely illegal. They even went so far as to bring creatures in from the Forbidden Forest...

(Hagrid, Professor of Care of Magical Creatures, Post Voldemort Era)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen Priori Incantato

_The essence of war is violence. Admiral John Fisher_

Hermione left the darkness of the dungeons and entered another kind of darkness. The Dementors and their spawn had created a dark mist that penetrated every corner; every corridor of Hogwarts. She was able to make her way back towards the stairs that led to the Headmaster's office by following the gypsy ghost through the interior walls for only a portion of the way. She was then left exposed by stepping into the main hall corridor. The broom cupboard nearby had afforded her some protection for only a brief time and then she was forced to make a run for the staff room which, fortunately, was empty.

She listened at the door as the gypsy ghost drifted in and out of the wall to check that the hall was clear. At the opportune moment Hermione slipped out and ran up the stairs to the first floor.

She hurried past the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom where she saw the door hanging on its hinges and the interior ransacked. She stopped momentarily to look into the suit of armor's vacant stare and speak to it. "Harry says that you are aware and know what's going on in the castle. For heaven's sake do something if someone comes by! Stop them if you can. Do it for Hogwarts!" The armor remained silent and unmoved.

When she reached the area where the stone gargoyles had been replaced by the tank that had imprisoned her, she cringed and sidestepped along the wall. A pool of Malfoy's blood had seeped almost to the very edges and had dried there. Somehow, Hermione thought that she might lose her nerve if she touched the stain, and so tiptoed by. The body itself was gone, for which she was thankful.

She thought she had been unbelievably lucky to have gotten as far as she had. There were no Death Eaters in the halls or any other creatures to impede her way, although there was evidence that trolls had gone by- the smell- and that goblins were patrolling- the lack of any precious metal to be found.

She stopped cold in her tracks when she happened to glance out a window. The grounds were also shrouded in a deep mist and here and there the sun was frantically trying to peek through. It would have been a beautiful late summer day except for the fact that the skies were crowded with Dementors and wizards on thestrals. Some of the wizards were gathered in small groups and appeared to be having social gathering, although Hermione guessed that it more to do with the fact that they were being given instructions.

There also seemed to be a fire burning in the forest and the acrid smoke- burning her nose even from the distance of the castle- was filling the grounds as well. None of this surprised her. What did surprise her was on a corner of the blue lake- just barely visible- a large ship was moored at the dock.

The ship itself was a tattered ruin and spoke of misuse and foul deeds. _A pirate ship_, she wondered and then blinked and saw nothing. The ghost that floated beside her was urging her to move, and move quickly. The hall was suddenly filling with a great deal of noise and she had nowhere in the most immediate vicinity to hide.

She ran as quickly as she could up the stairs to the third floor when a loud crashing banging sound brought her whirring around. The suit of armor near the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom had heeded her advice and had evidently thrown itself in someone's path. What was worse, Dobby suddenly appeared at her side from tin air carrying the Gryffindor sword covered in a velvet cloth.

"You scared me half to death," Hermione mouthed to the elf, who shrugged apologetically and handed her the sword.

"Dobby thinks that you should not use this hallway," Dobby said quietly.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder and saw that the hallway looked a little irregular. It had a shimmering, iridescent quality to it and the essence of the Dementors that hung over everything and created a cold, stifling atmosphere, was absent.

"Oooooh, your right I'm afraid," she moaned and whipped around to once again look down the stairs. "What am I going to do Dobby? The humped back witches statue is down this hall!" Voices were louder and whoever was speaking was headed right for them. Hermione instantly knew that voice, would never forget that voice. It was Voldemort. "Dobby!" she whispered, her eyes wide with fear.

The house-elf pulled her by the arm and for a instant they were facing outward pressing their backs against a solid stone wall when Hermione felt a warm sensation flooding over her and she melted through it. Take off balance she fell and landed somewhat abruptly on her behind. Dobby stood looking down at her sympathetically.

"What just happened?" she whispered. She was looking around at an unusual spiraling tunnel.

Dobby shrugged and smiled. "Hogwarts is alive missy. It doesn't like the dark wizards. So it brought what you needed to you. Dobby's going to go help Ron Wheezy now miss."

He evaporated immediately and left Hermione brushing herself off , looking down a dark tunnel and carrying the Gryffindor sword.

What she discovered, however, was the tunnel's exit did not lead into Honeydukes Sweet shop. Instead it opened up on the grounds very near the Forbidden Forest. She knew before she came to the entrance that there were problems because the smoke from the fire was burning her eyes and choking her.

Another surprise that almost doomed her was the Death Eater that stood near the entrance to the tunnel. As she stepped out into the dim sunlight and stumbled across the mossy ground, her eyes tearing and blinding her she stumbled into the wizard's back.

He turned quickly, wand out and held it steady on her. "Stop. WHO are you?" he demanded.

With some presence of mind she stood quickly, stiffened and stared straight ahead. "The Dark Lord has summoned me," she said. "I am to bring him this item." Hermione had never seen anyone who was acting under the Imperious Curse, but prayed that it was a decent rendition.

"What is it you are taking to him?" The wizard asked and stepped forward to wrench it from her hand.

"He will be angry," Hermione said in a monotone. She was staring over the wizard's shoulder and was both pleased and surprised when to her delight Remus Lupin came bursting through the undergrowth. He was looking over his shoulder and turned just in time to send a blasting curse at the wizard that confronted her.

There were other movements on the brush and trees around him, a rippling effect as if he were followed by hundreds of other people.

He moved with lightening speed and agility through the growth and was at her side. He grabbed her by the arm and was pulling her along with him when a number of heavy bodies crashed through the underbrush behind him. She turned to look and screamed uncontrollably. Standing in the clearing looking very pleased with himself was Grayback Fenrir.

"Remus!" she cried and stopped. He turned and stepped in front of her and held out his wand.

"Grayback," Lupin said breathlessly.

"Why are you running, Remus," Fenrir asked, his yellowish teeth glistening between his pulled back lips. "You have a tasty morsel there behind you. Turn her over and perhaps I will let you live a moment longer." The two that stood at his side were even more wolfish in appearance then the man who stood before them.

Hermione pulled at Lupin's robes and mewed helplessly in terror.

"You'll have to come through me," Lupin said in anger. "It's time we met, one-on-one. Send your henchmen away and face me alone."

"You're afraid," the wolfish man said.

"Courage is understanding that one can be afraid and act anyway," Remus said and pushed Hermione back with his hand behind him. "Such civilized behavior is beyond you Grayback. You've become an animal, and worse; a slave."

The eyes narrowed in the taller man and the two behind him groaned in a lustful anticipation of attacking and ripping the two to shreds.

"I will enjoy hurting you Remus," the other said and a pink tongue slipped between the pointed teeth. He took a step and Lupin pointed the wand.

Hermione suddenly saw the shadow drop over them. She looked up and gave out another little cry. The large object was behind the werewolves that confronted them.

"Hermie?" a voice questioned.

"Kill them Grawp! Kill them!" she pointed at the three in front of them. "They are hurting Hermie!"

The giant reached down and picked up the three werewolves who struggled and cried out with canine voice. Lupin stared up in horror and Hermione hid her head in his robes as they were drenched in blood and the sounds were immediately quieted.

"Oh my god!" Lupin murmured. He pointed his wand shakily at the giant and Hermione pulled it down and faced him.

"It's alright! It's Grawp, Hagrid's half brother. HE knows me!"

Lupin looked at her with a stunned expression. "I guess he does," he said weakly.

She felt tears running down her face and she wiped them away with her sleeve wondering where they had suddenly come from. "This is Gryffindor's sword. I have to get it to Harry. Do you know where he is?"

Lupin looked at the sword and then into her face, once again this time with amazement and nodded. "At the Longbottom house." Other wizards began to appear from the undergrowth and joined him. It was obvious he was sending them into the tunnel she had just left.

She nodded in response. "Ron's in the castle. He's setting up a defense with the house-elves. Have you come to help?"

Lupin nodded, "I was separated by...by Fenrir," he looked up at the giant who was bending over and watching them. "I was trying to draw him away. We aren't ready yet. Not until nightfall."

She looked up in the same direction that Lupin was gawking. "It okay, Grawp. I'm fine. I'm not hurt." She turned back to Remus. "I can't apparate on the grounds you know. Grawp will protect me until I get to the border. You need to go on. I'm coming back as soon as I deliver this. Where can I find you?"

He dropped his wand arm and shook his head slowly. "Try and stay safe Hermione. Go to Harry and stay there. Don't come back.""

"I can't do that! Ron is in there," she answered and stepped back into Grawp's protective leg and looked up at the mountain of a giant and shivered slightly. "Will you be here?"

"There are some old students that are going underwater to try and swim over and take over the ship," he said slightly louder so that she could hear. "There are Inferi in the waters and the mermen are fighting them. Neville Longbottom has given me some gilly weed that I need to get to them and to make sure they don't give us away too soon." He looked exhausted. "We have to do everything on foot so those wizards up there can't see us. It's turning into a nightmare trying to keep people hidden. I'll be at the Shrieking Shack. That's HQ for now. And Hermione?""

Hermione looked at him with widened eyes. "Yes?" Her eyes were wide with wonder. Neville? And others? Students? she was thinking and looking around at more and more faces appearing around them. Wizards and witches, Hogwarts students, gathering together.

"Tell Harry that Dumbledore says the cup is not yet found." He frowned and finished, "Stay with Harry.

Lupin nodded and attempted a smile. He looked around and spoke quietly, "Yes, Hermione. A few friends we didn't know we had and a few others; they call themselves Dumbledore's Army. I think you've heard of it."

Hermione nodded and was suddenly shocked when a large hand picked her up. It was all she could do to not scream again. She waved at Remus over a very chubby fist and then said, "To Hogsmeade, Grawp. Off the grounds...away from the bad wizards."

---------------------------

It is here in the depths of the lake we know that the battle continued. Mermen and Merwomen fought off the Inferi that tried to conquer the lake. The Dark Lord had also summoned every buccaneer, privateer, and thief together to fight his war and there was a great war vessel moored in the lake. He also opened the doors of Azkaban and turned loose a hoard. The defenders were outnumbered by five to one."

"What about Harry Potter?" a young boy asked in the troop that followed. "You haven't said anything about the Boy-Who-Lived."

The woman nodded and continued, "There is little oral history and no written history of his deeds at the beginning of this conflict..."

Juanita Flombolt, Tour Guide, Post Voldemort Era

-------------------------------------------------

Harry heard a commotion in the hallway. He'd been left alone and Snape had disappeared somewhere in the house. They had argued about the Priori Incantato charm. Snape did not want to show him how to perform the charm and Harry had been insistent. The man had finally relented but urged him to wait. He'd then left the room. Harry wasn't concerned about the Snape's sudden reluctance. They were never going to cooperate to any degree anyway, he thought and decided to proceed without him.

He was in the middle of performing it when the voices in the hall became louder. His concentration was on the evolving scene before his eyes.

The wand extruded a gauzy scene as if smoke was coalescing into forms and shapes. It became more detailed and he could hear the echo of voices from long ago. His attention was riveted on the two figures that emerged.

Standing in the room was a ghost of his mother and kneeling before her was Severus Snape. Their hands were interlocked and Harry heard his mother saying, "...and you pledge to discontinue performing the Dark Arts, and pledge your life to help save the wizarding community; and for your treachery and betrayal you are obligated to care for my son until the end of your days and sacrifice your life so that he may live."

"Yes, I so pledge," Snape said. He looked into her face and there was sincerity and great remorse there.

"So be it, Severus," Lily Potter said and looked up at that moment when she heard her husband's last strangled cry from somewhere outside the immediate scene. She looked down once at Snape and said, " I forgive you, Severus. Now go, save yourself!" and then broke the contact.

The scene faded and Harry was standing dumbly staring at the space before him when he looked over to see Hermione and Snape in the doorway.

Hermione broke the silence and gasped, "That was an Unbreakable vow, Professor. You made an Unbreakable vow to Lily Potter."

Seconds ticked by on the mantel clock.

"You were there!" Harry sputtered. "Just before Voldemort killed her; you were there. And you didn't save her!"

Snape's eyes moved from the spot in the room where his secret had been revealed to Harry's eyes. "I have been your shadow for seventeen years," he said calmly. "It has been a deplorable task. Now, I am leaving. Dumbledore has been resurrected and is at Godric's Hollow. There is another task that must be completed."

Hermione stood between them and pleaded. "No, you mustn't. Hogwarts is being attacked even as we stand here doing nothing! There are a lot of people who are in danger; dying!" She turned to Harry. "I brought you the sword. Now it's time to go and help, Ron. He's still inside. Harry, we can't leave him there!"

Harry felt such a surge of emotions he could barely understand what she was saying. His hatred for Snape knew no bounds and he was filled with it; could taste its' bitterness in his mouth. He stared blindly at the sword that she thrust into his hands, realizing only minutes later that it was useless. It held no Horcrux.

"I'm going back! Are you coming?" she shouted at him. Seeing that he wasn't responding she turned and said furiously over her shoulder. "Oh, never mind! Just be selfish and end your suffering! You've wanted at each other since the very beginning. Here is your opportunity. Never mind that people are out there fighting Voldemort," her voice broke into tearful sobs and her head dropped. She grabbed at the door and used it for support before straightening.

Harry stared at her back and realized that she had suffered, was still suffering from something that had happened. His heart beat painfully in his chest and he felt torn between following through with his intended plan or going with her.

She turned once again, and said, "Dumbledore says the cup is unfound. No one knows where it is. Message given- message received." With that she turned and started up the hallway. "I swear Harry Potter, he would never leave you!"

Snape's face was unusually pallid and he watched Harry with dark narrowed eyes.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled and stared at Snape. He finally managed to speak, "Looks like our destiny awaits us, Professor." He breathed the last with as much sarcasm as he could muster and then yelled, "Wait, we're coming."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen Our Last Farewell

_**In war there are no unwounded soldiers**, Jose Narosky_

A cat with unusual markings jumped up on the sill of the open window at Honeybee Lane, Godric's Hollow. It blinked and saw the man sitting inside and stepped into the room as a woman.

"Minerva," Dumbledore said and smiled weakly. "It is good to see you."

She stared at him and immediately noticed the trembling in the good hand and the darkness under his eyes. "You're dying," she said.

He chuckled, coughed a little and said, "I'm already supposed to be dead."

She stepped over and sat on a bench in front of the cold fireplace and reached for his hand. "Let's get you to hospital."

He smiled and patted her hand. "It will do no good Minerva. I am dying from old age and perhaps too much wear and tear."

"Albus, how did you come out of the sleep from the potion?" she asked gently. "Where is Fawkes?"

"Ahhh, that is a story. It seems our Professor Slughorn is a little greedy...well more than a little greedy as we both know. He does like the finer things in life. It seems he wanted to collect some Phoenix tears to sell. My death provided an opportune moment. I understand that he achieved similar results when he attended the funeral for Aragog. Hagrid told me about it." Dumbledore shook his head as he sat back in the easy chair. "Horace is very astute and saw that the tomb was superficial and guessed the rest. He brought me around that very evening. Fawkes is elsewhere at the moment."

"What are you trying to do Albus, become a legend in your own time?" Minerva smiled back. "We have a war to fight here," she said sadly.

"I have retired from fighting wars Minerva. Now Remus has told me that you are aware of some of what has happened and I do not want to waste your precious time. I have some things I want to tell you and to say to you."

"Albus, maybe it's time I retire and pull up a chair alongside you," McGonagall said and sighed deeply, knowing that it would be the last opportunity she would have to speak to her friend; and yet, also knowing that she was desperately needed elsewhere.

Dumbledore shook his head slowly. He stared out the window into the distant field and began, "You're time has not come Minerva. Now, I want you to deliver a message to Severus when you see him. I'm sure that there will be difficulty after this is over and I want several people to know what had happened so that he can be cleared quickly. And then, I also want to talk to you about Harry."

McGonagall listened and turned only once when Hagrid entered the room carrying a tea tray. She could see that the half-giant was distressed by the ill health of their friend. She waited until Dumbledore had finished and her cup was empty and then stood. It was late afternoon and the sun was setting.

Before she turned to leave she took Dumbledore's hand and held it gently looking at the age spots and the dark veins that pulsed under her fingertips. Their hands were old and gnarled and she smiled at them, thinking to herself of the memories they shared. She had never been this intimate with him through all of the years she had known him. Before she could shed a tear she nodded and transformed into her animagi form. With one long leap, she was through the window and out into the deep evening shadows.

"Goodbye Minerva," Albus said to the window where the sun was the color of a slice of tangerine orange. "I love you too, my friend."

---------------------------------------

Harry, Hermione and Snape walked through the dead and the dying. Smoke billowed around them. Hermione was a horror to behold. She had been drenched in blood and a trail of tears ran down her face; her tangled hair billowed out behind her and she looked determined and angry. Harry walked in the middle absentmindedly carrying the sword in one hand and his wand in the other. His head was bent like a bull taking on a matador and he marched forward with confidence. Snape strolled on his other side and casually stepped over dark bodies that were in his way without glancing down. Periodically, he would deflect an errant spell or cast one himself. He looked like he was strolling down Diagon Alley window shopping.

Hermione stopped to help an unlucky wizard whose soul was being eaten by a Dementor and Harry's only thought was that her Patronus Charm was a very finely honed spell and that she had been practicing.

Their faces were immediately soot-stained from the fires and a blaze roared up behind them. Wizards looked up from their fighting would later remember the sight and talk about how the gates of hell had opened up and three demons had stepped from the dark abyss.

Semi-darkness had settled on the world, but had been transformed into a obsidian blackness on the grounds of Hogwarts. They could tell that Fred and George had brought along their Fireball Whizbangs and had developed some very impressive fireworks that added to the overall confusion and nightmarish quality of the area. It was also clear a dragon was flying somewhere over the premises. The greenhouses were burning and there were hungry flames licking at the walls of the castle. The ship in the harbor was also burning and black; flaming torches, that were actually figures, were jumping off into the water and being pulled down into its inky depths.

----------------------

I think what really happened in the war never got into the books.

(Luna Lovegood, Publisher, _The Quibbler_, Post Voldemort Era.)

---------------------------------------

"Harry do you have a plan?" Hermione shouted through the roar and sound of the fighting going on around them.

He was about to say something when a body stumbled into him. He reached out and stopped the person's fall and recognized his friend. "Neville! Are you alright?"

"Harry!" Neville exclaimed, collapsing in his arms.

"Neville, where's Remus?" Harry pushed him away and shook him, shouting into his face. Neville was staring at Hermione and what was just behind her.

She turned out of curiosity and found three thestrals following her. They had smelled the dense blood on her clothing and skin and had dumped their riders and swooped down to follow her like lap dogs.

"Neville!" Harry shook him again.

"Harry, I saw him go down." Neville's voice trembled and his face crumpled. He pointed in a direction past Hagrid's burned out hut. " Just over there. I don't know if he's dead or not."

"Who's running things?" Harry asked.

"McGonagall's got a group over by the entrance," he answered. "They've got the doors open and they're making their way into the school. There are people already in the school. They went in through the tunnels. Mr. Weasley was leading some of them."

"Have you seen, Ron?" Hermione shouted, ducking her head in next to theirs so she could hear. She pushed the head of a thestral, one of Hagrid's pets, away from her so she could speak.

Neville shook his head. "I heard he rescued Professor Flitwick from a Death Eater and their up in the astronomy tower. He's got all the kitchen house elves and they're fighting from up there." They all turned to look up towards the castle where the tower would normally be seen against a clear summer night. On this particular night the tower was obscured by smoke.

"Harry," Neville took his arm. "There's a Death Eater that turns into a lion. He's bad- real bad and he's lose on the grounds."

Harry turned to Snape who nodded and said, "His name is Carrows. He will be at Malfoy's side."

Hermione grabbed Snape's robe and said loudly, "No, he won't! Ron killed Lucius Malfoy when he freed me. The animagi is alone." They all stared at her. Snape breathed deeply and looked up at the castle. If there had been light to illuminate Hermione's face they would have seen the paleness there and seen the look of horror in her eyes. "He...he tortured me." Snape looked back at her and took an unusual action; he touched her arm briefly and then dropped his hand. There was a look of sympathy that flickered across his face before it was gone.

"I will take care of him Miss Granger," he said, so quietly he was barely heard.

Harry studied them for a moment and nodded grimly. He turned back to Neville. "Where's Voldemort? Has anyone seen him?"

Neville stepped back one step and pulled Harry's hand off his sleeve. He was shaking his head slowly. "Harry, you can't go after him. We can hardly move through the castle. There are traps everywhere."

Harry nodded and said reassuringly, "It's alright Neville. Will you go see what McGonagall is doing? And find out what happened to Remus. We'll wait for you."

Neville started away when Hermione stopped him. "Wait." She tapped him on the head and he suddenly began to dissolve into a eerie shadowy figure. "It's a Disillusionment Charm, Neville. When you find them you simply say, ABSOLVO and it will go away. You shouldn't be wandering around here in full view anyway."

A rather ghostly and invisible voice responded, "Neither should you, Hermione."

"Take this with you Neville," Harry handed him the sword. "It's Gryffindor's sword. Make sure McGonagall gets it, will you?"

"I will Harry," the voice said. "And Harry be careful. If you go through the baggage entrance, Fred and George created a portable swamp and you have to use one of the Hogwart's boats to clear it or else you could get eaten by a alligator."

"Thanks, Neville. Stay safe." Harry reached to pat his friend on the back and hit air.

Cries of wizards and witches shouting spells; some dying or in pain deafened his response. A shimmering ghostly hand reached for the sword and took it from him.

Harry was already pulling his invisibility cloak from his pack and had the Marauder's map in his hand.

"You cannot go in there alone, Potter," Snape said gruffly.

"I absolve you of your obligation to my mother," Harry replied curtly.

"You cannot rid someone of an Unbreakable Vow that easily," Snape said as he watched the area around them, ever vigilant of spells flying past them and overhead.

"Why would you even take such a vow?" Harry asked swinging the cloak around his shoulders.

"Your mother was my friend," Snape said simply.

Harry stopped his motions and looked into Snape's face and laughed sarcastically, "A mudblood? Your friend?"

Hermione was shoving the thestrals away and watching the two of them.

Snape turned slowly towards him, a dark silhouette against a flaming, smoky background. "I will not explain myself to you."

"You were a coward. You abandoned her and she died."

Snape reared up to his full height and his eyes seemed to emanate a deadly light. "I did what I could. I saved you!"

"My mother saved me!" Harry shouted.

Snape nodded and started forward saying through clenched teeth, "I put the spell on both of you. It was a dark, ancient blood spell. I knew she would sacrifice herself so that you would live. I knew that Voldemort would not allow you to live and she would die for nothing."

"She saved your life," Harry cried in anguish and in anger. "She made you promise to leave Voldemort and help us. Why couldn't you save her? You were there! If you were her friend, why didn't you die beside her; standing with her?" He shook his head. "You betrayed her."

"I did what I could." The sound of his voice had changed. It sounded wounded, not angry.

"Stop it both of you! Save it for another time," Hermione shouted at them. "Harry don't go after Voldemort, it's too dangerous. Help me find Ron. We'll figure something out. You don't have to face him tonight."

"Miss Granger is right. You will throw your life away," Snape said. "He has one Horcrux left and he will be guarded. You can't hope to attack him or even kill him."

Harry continued to look at Hermione and ignore the taller man nearby. "Look around you Hermione. This is never going to end. We can't win because he's too powerful. He'll spread like a disease over the land, and muggle-born will die and then half-bloods like me. I'm doing this because you are my friend, because Ron is my friend." He looked around at the blackness and gloom. "Because I have a lot of friends out there. I have only one life to give Hermione. It's gotta count. It's never going to be like this again. People are out there fighting to get Hogwarts back. The time to act is now."

"Harry, no!" she cried out in desperation. "Wait for another time."

"An invisibility cloak will not help," Snape said briskly. "He can see through them. You can't defend yourself."

"Now is the time for you to help me, then," Harry said. "Go with me or I go alone. Either way, I'm leaving." He turned and headed towards the castle.

Snape and Hermione stood looking at one another without speaking. They turned in unison and followed.

-----------------------------

A Ministry wizard enters the single black door at the end of the empty corridor and entered the Department of Mysteries nine floors below surface level. He is carrying a case. He stands before one of the twelve doors that open out from the circular room. If Harry or one of his friend had been standing there, it would have been familiar. They would have called it the locked room.

The wizard, also known as one of the Unspeakables touches the door with his hand. A map, or what looked like a map, appears on its shiny surface and glowed in colors of pink, green and blue. He traces a line around its surface with the tip of his wand and seems to be muttering as he does it. A moment later the door popped open.

He steps through and enters a cavernous room. The light is so dim that the height and breadth of it can not be determined. There are aisles and aisles of shelving and objects littered the shelves. He consults an obscure chart on the wall and begins making his way down one of these aisles, taking the case with him. Periodically he stops, turns and follows another route. It is rather like a maze and he will reach a dead-end and turn to follow another pattern, the shelving reaches to dizzying heights above his head.

He finally stops, lays the case in an empty space, opens it once just to gaze at the object. The object is a goblet or a cup, purported to be the only remaining possession of a witch by the name of Helga Hufflepuff. His trembling fingers hovered over it and then withdraws them. He snaps the case shut and turns to make his way back through the darkened aisles.

--------------------------------

_For a deadly blow let him pay with a deadly blow: it is for him who has done a deed to suffer. _Aeschylus


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen Writing on the Wall

_My brother, Collin died during the war. Bravery isn't about not being afraid; it's about going ahead and fighting anyway, in spite of it. We were all afraid. Did you know that we were friends with Harry Potter? He taught us how to fight. Bravest man I ever knew._

Dennis Creevey, War Correspondent, The Daily Prophet, Post Voldemort Era

------------------------------------------

They entered the castle through a side door and almost immediately began to step over the bodies of a hundred creatures, many of which Harry knew to be the relatives of Aragog. There were dead gigantic spiders everywhere.

"Wow!" Hermione gasped.

_Good for you, Ron_, Harry thought. _I don't know how you did it but this is your work_.

Among the many dead that were not spiders, but human, they all recognized familiar faces. Harry tried not to look, tried not to put a name to them. He knew if he did, he would turn around and go back. Instead, he marched ahead.

"Harry was that...?" Hermione asked with a soft raspy voice.

"Don't look at them, Hermione," Harry suggested and reached for her robes to pull her along. "It'll only make it worse."

Just ahead on the ground floor, hanging limply against a wall was a vampire with a stake through its heart. Harry stopped and gazed at him in wonder and then swallowed hard when the eyes opened revealing blood red eyes. Hermione gasped behind him and Snape merely waved his wand and the head was severed and dropped to roll to Harry's feet.

"Amateurs," Snape said and walked on. "You have to behead them to kill them."

Harry stepped over it and caught up with him. They passed the Great Hall which was also a blood bath. Wizards and witches had literally blown each other all over the walls and floors. The long tables were splintered and cast about as if a giant had crushed them with his hands. The long colored banners of the Houses were shredded, except for the green Slytherin banner. It held a place of respect and pride draped over the head table. Professor Trelawney's head was placed neatly in the center of it with a crystal ball shoved neatly in her mouth.

The vampire had not been the only one to be beheaded, Harry thought and cringed.

"Oh...oh...oh," Hermione huffed when she saw the spectacle. She was standing squarely in the doors staring at it.

Snape stopped, went back to her, leaned down and said very quietly, "IF you cannot contain your shock then you must leave. It will only get worse." His voice was not unkind. "You will be a liability to us and it will get you killed."

She looked in his eyes and gulped, nodding. Harry was leaning against a wall with one

hand and quickly pulled himself together when Snape turned. He was praying fervently that he would not vomit in front of the ex-potion's master.

The had not met anyone in the corridor or entrance hall. It was apparent that the rush of people McGonagall was leading had entered and rushed on through the school. There were people that they didn't recognize, many dressed very poorly, beggars, thieves, derelicts that had joined Voldemort's forces in hopes of scavenging. Many looked like bird of prey, with yellowed talons and black robes. Some lay face down and some looking up with wide staring dead eyes. the remains of attacks by untransformed werewolves also littered the floors as there were body parts and shredded robes.

A portrait of a African hunter came to life as the three passed. He pointed up the stairs to the second floor and aimed his rifle, cocked it and pointed, as if to say, 'There is game up ahead'. They understood perfectly when a loud lion roar echoed down the stairs and the shrieking cry of someone dying dreadfully assailed their ears.

Hermione unconsciously grabbed Snape's cloak and stared in fright and horror towards the stairs. He gently pulled himself free and closed his hands over hers and pushed her away. "I will go ahead. Do not come up until I return." He glanced once at Harry and took the stairs two at a time.

They stood quietly and then Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and shook him. "The map! Look at the map!"

"Oh yeah," Harry pulled it from his pocket. He unfolded it and the two bent their heads over it. There was a mass confusion of names and names of creatures that were still loose in the castle. Where there were creatures a simple line drawing of such a creature was revealed on the map. And to their surprise there were some very unusual drawings, frightening and unreal. Neither Harry or Hermione wanted to meet up with one. Where there were identifiable creatures a name followed them; such as, troll, leprechaun, hag, banshee, gargoyle, etc.

"Ron and Professor Flitwick are still on the Astronomy tower," Hermione said running her finger over a corner of the map. She frowned as she studied the area. There were figures both climbing the stairs and climbing the outside walls; small figures of spiders, symbolic of their larger counterparts, a dragon flapping over the top and a Death Eater and a dozen wizards behind him. "Oh my!" she breathed and her eyes got big. She looked at Harry. "He's in trouble, Harry. Really bad trouble."

Harry stared at it and his eyes roved to other parts of the castle. He saw the curled up figure of the snake first.

"Harry," Hermione shook his arm.

"What?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Will you hate me forever if I...?" Her brow furrowed. "It's just that I heard what you said to Snape. He didn't stand by your mother and I don't want you ever to think that I would abandon you; but you have him, you have Snape... and," she stopped and wiped at her nose. He suddenly understood.

"No, Hermione. No, go to him," Harry said quickly. "Just be careful. Be really careful." He had been floundering around for an excuse to send her away from him. He knew that it would be dangerous; it was dangerous anywhere they went in the castle. But he wanted her away from him when he met up with Voldemort.

She nodded and for the second time headed up the stairs. She met Snape at the top, spoke to him and left him. Harry started up the stairs, now aware of where he needed to go. He stopped at the top.

"Shall we wait here to die or seek our fortune elsewhere?" Snape asked, almost lazily.

Harry held up the map. "I know where he is."

----------------------------------

An effervescent, shimmering object moved up the stairs just as Harry and Snape walked away. Without realizing it, the object carried a velvet covered sword out in plain view. It followed the two as they made their way down the corridor. Following the bobbing head of Harry Potter, the rest of him was invisible, and the black caped figure that walked beside him.

-------------------------

"Mr. Potter, it may be unclear to the Dark Lord that I have changed sides," Snape said quietly as he stopped looked around a corner, holding his wand pointed towards the ceiling and then stepping around. Harry followed him. They stopped at each door and either pulled on the door to check that it was locked or peered inside into the darkness. Once they determined it was clear they moved on. they were headed for the seventh floor and the Room of Requirement. "Perhaps we can make it look like you are my prisoner."

Harry thought about it. He had no real plan in mind, hoping that one would spring to mind as they moved along. He consider the strategy as they moved. "It's something to think about Mr. Snape," he whispered in response.

Snape stopped before the open doors of the hospital wing and cocked his head at him as if were studying an abnormally strange creature. "I think we should think about it now BEFORE we meet with him."

Harry stopped looked nervously down the hall and shifted his weight from foot to foot as if balancing himself. "You said yourself that he's probably on to you. In which case, he will have us both. We will walk right into his hands."

"What is this room, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked and leaned casually against a wall. "What does it do?"

Harry considered the question. It didn't surprise him that Snape did not know about it.

If it hadn't been for Dobby he wouldn't have heard about it either; or learned how to get in.

"It turns into a room that holds what you need, when you need it," he said and then frantically searched around for a better definition. "I first heard about it when Dumbledore said that he got up in the middle of the night and needed a bathroom really bad. I needed a place to teach others how to defend themselves using spells that Umbridge refused to teach us. It became a Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. When you go in, it provides the necessary accessories, tools or whatever you need. Draco found it and used it to hide the cabinet that Vol..." he stopped when Snape's eyes narrowed, "when HE and his Death Eaters used it to enter Hogwarts. I came back and got Draco through the cabinet and Neville was with him in the Gryffindor Common room and we used it. The room was still there."

Snape was listening to his words and had his head down, staring at the floor. One foot was propped against the wall and his arms were folded over his chest. "So he wants in this room because he needs something."

Harry stopped his nervous movements and looked at Snape. They looked into each other's eyes. "The cup?" they said in unison.

"I hid your potion's book there the day that I accidentally hurt Draco," Harry said. "I didn't want you to have it, so on my way back to the girl's bathroom I stopped and I hid it there. There are thousands and thousands of things hidden there."

Snape nodded. "Then he has gone there to find the cup. He wanted to return too Hogwarts, not to teach as Dumbledore surmised, but to hide the cup. He must have done it when he met with him that day." Snape smiled slightly. "It would have pleased him to know that he could hide a Horcrux under Albus' nose and he would never know about it."

Harry thought about it and nodded. "If you didn't know what it looked like and you didn't know where it was hidden you'd never find it. But I at least know what it looks like. I saw it in Dumbledore's memory in the Pensieve."

"Dumbledore said it was Unfound," Snape continued. "That is an unusual way to say that no one has found it yet. Perhaps that is a clue." He slid his foot down and stood erect. "That does not help us much. He is there with Nagini and he's trying to get into the room to retrieve the Horcrux."

Harry was staring at the wall just to the right of Snape. It had always been a stone archway leading into the hospital wing of the school. It bore no unusual markings, there were no portraits on the walls; it was a simple stone wall. However, as he looked, his eyes seemed to blur and he saw words forming on the stone as if they had been carved there for centuries.

Since arriving at Hogwarts Harry had been aware more than others that the school was unique; staircases moved, there were invisible traps in the stairs, hidden stairs and doorways and rooms that appeared on some days and disappeared on others. People got used to the idea that you couldn't apparate or disapparate from the grounds- _How many times had Hermione reminded him_- and it wasn't due to any spell a wizard had placed on the school.

Once you got used to it and committed some of these things to memory it became routine and no longer surprised anyone, with the exception of Neville who always managed to forget these things.

After finding the Room of Requirement Harry would have believed it if someone had told him that the school was sentient; had an intelligence. Now he definitely began to sense that somehow the school knew it was inhabited by evil wizards and that it was, itself, being attacked.

He stared at the writing on the wall and his belief was confirmed.

Snape turned to look at what he was staring at and then they looked at each other and hurried down the hall.

The shimmering presence that had been following also stopped at the wall and stared at it and then moved on. By the time he got there, Neville could not see what had drawn their interest.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty Hogwarts, the Cup and Voldemort

The Story of the Cup

The hands of men who anointed themselves deities

Entombed in the earth a most sacred vessel

Divine and perfect; a holy grail,

Filled with the blood of a martyr, made pure.

In the cold ground it sat

Enshrined, encircled by the stones, most ancient,

Forever, sought by those who gallantly marched

To the kingdom of salvation, never to return,

Their whitened bones are left to tell the tale.

Buried beneath the ages, tapestries of thought and myth

It sat, unwilling to be coveted or destroyed

By the hands of twisted evil that reach for it

The golden epitome of all that is blessèd.

Souls have breathed their last for this

Brave knights who fall to their knees in failure,

Men knew not its secret hiding place.

One woman alone unlocked the gates,

At long last, only her eyes saw its purity

Only her mind delved deep enough to comprehend.

The blood of martyrs, their sacrifice made pure with love, wards off

The skeletal greed of those in whose hearts

Possession beats the swiftest,

As the blackened

Deeds of one whose single mark, a V.

Not for the victory of the good and bold knight

But of the victory of immortality over shrouded death,

Shall attempt to bind this vessel with his soul.

The shattered pieces, the essence of his spirit,

Never to fall to ashes,

But to scatter about the borders of the world.

The vessel now revealed, is cast,

Into the mists, into the recesses of man's

Thrown away memories and deeds, lost

In time forever, in the water or in primordial ground

It will remain,

The Cup Unfound.

Poem by, Lily Severn written for Natasha Vloyski for Wizard's Chess...

-----------------------

"Did that say what I thought it said," Harry asked.

Snape nodded. "That was no ordinary cup, Potter. It is at least a thousand years older than Helga Hufflepuff and has been hunted for centuries by many men. If the writing on the wall is correct; then no one could make a Horcrux out of it. It has been washed by the blood of martyrs, by one true martyr: it is purity in itself and would have rejected HIS soul. No magic, dark or otherwise, could stain that cup."

"Would he have known that he failed in his attempt to make it a Horcrux?" Harry asked striding along side Snape.

"You had better hope that he is not aware of it. His attempts to get into that room tell us he is not aware. If we are wrong then he cannot be destroyed. If we are right, then he is alone and very vulnerable. We may actually have a chance of succeeding." He broke off when a hail of stones rained down on them from the ceiling and they looked up to see a wizard ahead of them running in the direction of the stairs.

"Cut him off, we do not want him telling Voldemort we are here!" Snape hissed.

--------------------------------------------

The faded writing was visible only for a moment when a single blade of sunlight cut through an opening in the glass window and shown down on it. The words were:

_This place denotes the location of the cornerstone from which Hogwarts erected this day; 1292 AD_

_The cup has been placed here for safekeeping, forever to remain undiscovered,_

_It is the beating heart of our beloved home; _

_It is the Lapsis ex caelis-that which falls from heaven ,_

_That which is sublime purity,_

_Placed here by our sister for safe-keeping, _

_It is now the home of the Holy Grail. _

_(signed) Helga Hufflepuff_

_---------------------------------------------_

Figures erupted from another corridor, followed by hoots and hollers and shouted spells all headed up by Seamus Finnigan and someone who appeared to be his father. It was very clear that they were their Irish neighbors and friends; and they were numbered in the hundreds. Ahead of the pack was a group of creatures and figures running for their lives. Seamus skidded to a halt, red-faced and out-of-breath. He looked at Snape who was suddenly surrounded by very beefy looking men and some very strong-jawed women.

"Hello Harry," Seamus said as he turned his wand on Snape. "You want us to kill him for you?"

"No!" Harry exclaimed. "He's not done anything. He didn't kill Dumbledore." He had one eye on the retreating figure of the Death Eater and the crowd that surrounded them. "Someone go after that Death Eater and stop him," he shouted. A burly man who ran like he was used to being on a ship took off after the figure.

Snape stood very quietly, hands in the air, while someone slipped his wand from his fingers. The group was in the throws of battle-rage and one wrong move would have meant his death.

"You sure about that Harry," Seamus said. "I can kill him for you. He's such a git!"

"No, Seamus," Harry said as calmly as he could and pushed his wand aside. "Your people need to go to the astronomy tower. They are attacking and Ron and Hermione are there."

Seamus nodded to his father and the whole group turned and followed him.

Harry handed Snape's wand back to him and they turned and started back up the second floor corridor; past the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Whoever had been ahead of them was no longer in sight.

Snape stopped and looked both ways. "We need to split up. There's a fireplace in the office in the Defense Against the Darks Arts classroom. You can floo to the seventh floor. Wear your invisibility cloak and stay hidden if you can. I'll go this way. It'll take longer but I can go by most of his people. They know me but don't know that I've changed sides."

"The room is opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy," Harry said. "How long do you want me to wait for you?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I hope to distract HIM, Potter. You can slip up behind. Without the Horcruxes, all he has is his own magical powers. Together, we may just be able to kill him. Please understand that the chances of doing that are almost zero. If we have any chance at all it is if he still trusts me." The dark eyes studied him and he waited.

Harry nodded. He understood, but he didn't like separating. The chances that Snape would meet other wizards and witches like Seamus was high. There was also a chance that he would meet up with other Death Eaters. However, the plan made sense and he finally nodded.

"Fine," Snape snapped. "Shall we move!" He turned and ran down the hall and Harry made his way back to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

He stepped into the room, over smashed desks and fallen books and stopped. A very large snake was curled on the floor where the teacher's podium stood. He glanced down at the Marauder's map he'd carried in his fist and chided himself feverishly for not having consulted it frequently.

The snake was not as large as a Basilisk. In fact, it was a rather large type of python, something very close to what he had once seen at the zoo. This snake also had some very suspicious elongated lumps protruding from the length of its body and when he entered it lifted its head sluggishly. In the corner, a very frightened and bedraggled cat, Mrs. Norris, hissed pathetically and scampered out of the room as he stepped in.

Harry licked his lips and studied the layout. He heard a distracting noise behind him as if someone had taken in a deep raspy breath. He ignored it to concentrate on the problem before him. He could not get around the snake to enter the office and he was sure that it would not let him. He decided on another approach. Summoning up all the courage he could find to remain calm, he spoke, "You are Nagini."

The snake's head swayed back and forth and it licked the air for his scent. "You are another human who speaks my tongue. You are not he who commands me," it replied. "How is that possible?"

Harry thought about it and the question it posed and finally answered, making his way slowly towards the front of the room as he did, "All humans that speak your tongue command you."

"Then we are brothers," Nagini said and lowered his head." What do you command?"

Harry swallowed hard. _That was too easy_, he thought.

The snake watched him move with steady yellow eyes. "Come closer so that I may see you better, master."

Harry saw one of the lumps move and he gulped. It looked very much like a human body that had been consumed. He thought that it was very likely the snake was being deceptive; it would be in its' nature to lay in wait for prey. Even if it could communicate, Harry didn't trust it, but he also didn't want to kill it. Even though the snake was Voldemort's companion it was still a creature of nature. "Let me pass," he ordered.

The snake moved its coiled body lethargically and backed up against the stairwell to the private office. "Of course, master. I will move but as you see I am very slow now and very sleepy."

_If I only had Fawkes_, Harry thought suddenly and then shook his head in despair. Snape had talked about calling down the Phoenix to resurrect Dumbledore but Harry didn't know how it was done and thought it was beyond him to do it.

_The snake is an ordinary snake_, he thought. _I'll have to kill it. _He raised his and the snake's tongue flickered briefly as if smelling something new in the air.

"You would not harm your brother, would you Master?" the snake hissed. "That would be a missssssstake!" The snake shot across the floor very quickly and directly at Harry.

There was a sudden fluttering above his head and Harry glanced up to see if his wishes had come true. Instead, of the brilliantly colored Phoenix he saw his own Hedwig fluttering in the rafters. The snake saw it also. And although it had eaten its fill and would slowly digest the food in its stomach it was greedy and reared up.

"Hedwig, no!" Harry shouted.

The owl flew too close, its wings spread wide for maximum glide and it swerved in just as the snake reared up. Harry pointed his wand and shouted, "RIGESCO!" The freezing charm stopped them in motion.

With shaking legs and a thumping heart Harry approached the statue-like form of the frozen snake and the bird.

The fangs of the snake were within a hair of embedding themselves into the snowy white wings and Harry reached for the bird and dislodged it from the snakes mouth. He touched it with his wand and said "Regelo." The bird immediately flapped convulsively and then righted itself on his hand. Harry laughed with relief and then burst into a heart-broken sob, "Hedwig where did you come from? You scared me half to death!"

The owl swiveled its head and blinked twice before pecking his fingers gently as if in a caress. he examined her quickly and saw no blood or broken bones.

"Yes, yes," he crooned and placed his face very near her so that he could smell the fresh air tinged with wood smoke still on her feathers. "I've missed you, too. Now, it's time for you to go and be safe. Fly to the owlery and stay there until I fetch you."

She took off and flapped twice before swooping out of the open door and into the corridors.

He walked over and watched her take flight through a broken window and stayed until he could no longer see her white feathers. Then he hurried up the stairs and reached for the floo powder on the mantel and shouted, "Gryffindor Common room!" and stepped in. He was whisked there immediately and walked out of the fire grate into an empty room. Thankful once again that he was alone and did not have to fight off any Dementors or wizards, he walked through the portrait hole into the hallway beyond. The Fat Lady was absent from her portrait as were many of the other figures in the other pictures. He glanced nervously down the hall and listened. There were faint sounds of shouting and fighting going on in various directions and it was obvious there had been fighting in this hallway, too.

He walked slowly down the corridor to the Room of Requirement, wand out and immediately stopped halfway down. Voldemort was pacing in front of the wall space where the door was located. On his knees , head bowed, Snape was held prisoner by Bellatrix Lestrange pointing her wand at him. She was grinning madly at the space that Harry was supposed to be if he could be seen.

To her right and standing motionless staring into space were two figures; Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley. Harry stared in horror at them. There was no look of recognition or movement in Ginny's face.

"Please come and join our little party, Harry," Voldemort said and stopped his animal-like caged pacing to stare directly at him. "And do take off that silly invisibility cloak so that we may look at each other man to man."

Snape tried to move his head to look at Harry and Lestrange touched him with her wand and sent him flying and rolling across the floor. She looked up again and grinned. It appeared that she had been having a little fun. Snape groaned and lay face down on the floor staring at Harry as he removed his cloak. Snape closed his eyes as if to say, 'our cause is now lost'.

Harry walked very slowly towards Voldemort holding his wand tightly.

"Oh and you won't need that!" Voldemort said and waved his hand casually. The wand flew from Harry's hand. "Now that we have you all here and have your attention, I wish for you to do something for me Harry."

"Why...why would I help you?" Harry stuttered out angrily. He was watching Lestrange and the dark wizard as he walked before the wall. He was thinking of his mother's wand still in his pocket and wondering if her could reach it.

"These two don't seem able to open the door in the condition they are in," Voldemort said and walked by Ginny and Draco. "Both have been some help in the past but are beyond that now. I'm afraid that when I posses them, their brains melt like candles." Voldemort turned to Harry and then looked over at Snape. "Now Severus, would of course, do this for me since he is my faithful servant. however, I can tell from his mind that he does not know how it is achieved. So," Voldemort looked up, "I want you to make the door visible. I have something I wish to retrieve from this room and it seems that something... " he glanced around at the ceiling and walls, "is stopping me."

Harry shook his head slowly. "You can kill me but I won't help you." He allowed his hand to drift to his side where he could feel the wand beneath the cloth. He also felt something brush against him for an instant. It felt like a warm breeze.

Voldemort was still staring at the ceiling and his reptilian eyes drifted down and narrowed. "I can do that, Harry. You have given me too much trouble lately and I am weary of it." He raised his wand and a deep voice drifted up from the floor.

"He will do it Master," Snape said obviously in great pain and distress. He groaned and rolled over.

Voldemort stopped Bellatrix from a further attack by holding up his hand. "Go on Severus."

"The girl. The Weasley girl is his friend," Snape said.

Harry was immediately furious. "Why you traitor!" he shouted and Voldemort laughed.

"He will open the door if you kill her," Snape said, without pausing. He was sitting up and cautiously looking at Voldemort.

the Dark Lord immediately stepped over to Ginny and placed a hand around the back of her head and throat. "Yes, I understand that you saved her life once, Potter. Alas, I think you cannot do it again."

Harry walked over to the wall and stopped before it. he didn't look at Voldemort or Snape, just at the wall and murmured. _I need a miracle. I need a miracle_. He turned and paced once before the door and was a foot away from Voldemort. Ginny stared through him. He turned and paced back before the wall and felt for the wand. _I need a miracle. I need a miracle. Anything_! He closed his eyes felt for the wand, and turned to make the return trip in front of the wall for the last time.

---------------------------

The shimmering figure stepped from the cold fireplace into the Gryffindor common rooms and watched the back of his friend as he exited the portrait hole. Neville placed the vial to his lips, stuck the tip of his tongue in and sipped a few drops from what remained. He hoped it would bring him good luck. When he'd gotten it the night that Dumbledore had died, he had picked it up from the desk where Hermione left it. She had drained it and laid the empty vial down.

He knew what it was. He knew that Harry had won it in potion's class. So he'd taken the vial and he'd looked at it and had seen the tiny drops that were left and thought to keep it as a souvenir.

Now, still Disillusioned, he stepped out through the portrait hole and followed behind Harry. Only he skirted the walls, clinging to them as if life depended on it. And, Neville thought, it probably did.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One The Last Battle Cry

Rats in the thousands ran the halls, stopping here and there to sniff or lick or chew on the fallen combatants. Several Dark wizards still held off the attackers in parts of the castle but it was clear that they were losing ground. The stones were stained with blood and different types of gruesome deitrus and it seemed like there was nothing that would ever wash the walls clean again.

Lanterns flickered and hallways grew dark with the Dementors that still searched for wizards to feed on. Shadows grew into vampires that crawled along ceilings and watched for single warriors to attack. Amazingly, the school was cleansing itself. Where there was some incredibly dark loathsome creature lurking there was also a niche that appeared suddenly and walled them up. The nightmares that were the Inferi , the dreadful masses of dead corpses that never seemed to never end, suddenly did. They collapsed into filthy empty rags and the bodies sank through the floors, or turned to dust and blew away.

And the dawn came, with an eerie kind of glow in the East and turned into a brilliant light that seemed to try and find a way through the depressive fog and vapors and smoke from a smoldering forest fire. The light suddenly broke through and shown on a swan with her mate, taking to the waters of the lake and behind her, her brood swam diligently in a line. The bodies that floated on the surface were across the lake and were, even now, being fished out or allowed to be taken to the depths by the mermen.

Remus Lupin stood on the banks of the lake and took in his first fresh breath of air coming in over the mountains and surveyed the area. He stared at the castle walls, stained with scorch marks and parts crumpled into broken rubble here and wondered what was happening inside. McGonagall had long ago taken the castle as her venue and he had covered the grounds.

Arthur Weasley walked towards him. He looked exhausted, his face blackened with smoke and limping. Molly followed behind. Her head was bent and she walked like an old woman. They were just now coming away from the borders and the road to Hogsmeade.

"What do you say Arthur?" Remus asked. "Are we finished here?"

The red-headed man stopped and looked up and nodded. "Yes, Remus. Many of them went into the forest and haven't been seen again. It's unlikely they will be. You go in too far and matters are taken care of by the ones that live there."

Remus nodded. "Have you seen any of your children yet?" He knew that the Weasley's greatest concern now was finding out about their family.

Arthur nodded in response but continued to frown and glanced at his wife covertly. "Charlie's got a dragon over yonder. He and some of the boys are going to take it back to Romania. Bill and Fleur are alright. I haven't seen the twins or Ron. And..." he stopped and looked at Molly again. "We got notice that Ginny was removed from St. Mungo's. She's disappeared again. We don't know anything else."

Lupin took in a deep breath and sighed heavily. He feared the worst for Ron and Hermione knowing that they would probably be dead. He also thought it very likely that Ginny had been kidnapped once again, he didn't know for what purposes. There were many dead. He looked around at the bodies that covered the grounds and felt pain in his own heart. He wanted to believe that Tonks was still alive. He also knew her well enough to know that she charged in courageously without thought to her own safety and welfare.

"If they are alive, we will find them," he finally said then looked once again at the castle. "You know if Voldemort isn't dead then our battle may be won but the war is not over."

Arthur nodded and glanced over his shoulder in the same direction. At that moment a man rushed up. Arthur knew him. "What is it Jenks?" The look on the man's face told stories.

"One of your boys..." the man gasped. "He's dead. They have him over by the entrance."

Molly's fist went to her mouth as she shrieked and she hurried after the man. Arthur stayed behind for a minute and turned to Remus. "Bound to happen," he shook his head. "Probably Ron. He wasn't as skilled...as...the others." His voice broke into a sob and he held it back.

Remus clapped him on the back and said, "Let's go and find out."

Arthur nodded and asked, "Are you going into the school? Are you going after HIM?"

"If he's not already dead Arthur," Lupin replied looking up at the towers as he walked, "then someone has to try and stop him."

"What about the prophecy?" Arthur said. "I say Harry and Snape last night."

Lupin shook his head and answered. "I don't think Harry made it. He didn't really have a chance. If the prophecy was correct anyway. You can't rely on that stuff." Lupin wiped at his own face where he found an unusual wetness on his cheeks. It surprised him that it was his own tears. They walked up to the main entrance, stepping over bodies as they went. They nodded at wizards and witches sitting in the grass, propped against walls as they rested and tried to pull themselves together. Some were wounded or hurt and others moved among them correcting some of the worst damage with spells and potions and carrying some off.

They heard Molly's cries among the cries of the wounded and those of others grieving. Lupin warily looked for the dark blue robe that Tonks had worn the night before. His eyes drifted to the body that Molly cradled. It was to large for that of her youngest son, Ron. He walked over and stood over them and Arthur knelt down beside his wife. It was Percy Weasley.

A voice spoke above the din. It was a young woman about the same age. "He stormed the gate right alongside McGonagall," she said. There were dried tears on her face. "I was beside him.

Lupin nodded sympathetically, "Penelope isn't?" he asked.

She nodded. "We were friends, Percy and I." She looked at Molly who had quieted enough to listen. "He said if he didn't make it to tell you that he loved you all. That he loved you and he was sorry."

Molly stared at her and then looked into her dead son's face and wailed. Arthur knelt beside her and sobbed silently.

--

"I think I hear my mother's voice," Ron said staring up into Hermione's face.

She nodded and her own tears washed down her cheeks. "I hear her too." She held his head in her lap and watched as the Madam Pomphrey examined Ron's body and touched it here and there.

The Hogwarts school nurse had been very busy through the night and looked the worse for it. She smiled at Hermione and patted Ron's face tenderly. "You rest here. You're going to be very sore and in bed for a month but you will survive. Now I must move on."

Hermione watched her struggle to her feet and move on to the next victim that was on the tower wall.

"I wonder if he made it?" Ron said quietly. he was staring up at a patch of blue in the sky.

Hermione knew he was talking about.

--

Harry reached for the wand, turned and pointed it, shouting "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A small band of people headed by Minerva McGonagal came charging up the hallway.

Snape cried out, "ACCIO WAND," and yanked Bellatrix Lestrange off her feet by her ankles.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" just as a sword was shoved through his chest from behind. He looked down and reached for it with his free hand.

The green flashing light from the killing curses flew out and struck him and he flew back against the wall. The other green sizzling light hit Harry squarely in the center and he also went flying back and rolled for twenty meters before coming to a rest.

McGonagall cried out, "NO!"

Someone said, "ASOLVO." and a figure appeared.

A door formed in the wall, open and allowing in a brilliant sunlight. A magnificent Phoenix soared through it. Fawkes circled, picked up the limp body of Harry and clutched the shoulder of Severus Snape, lifting them both up easily. It flew out the door before anyone could move.

Neville turned on Bellatrix Lestrange and stuck his wand in her face. "Move and I'll kill you," he said.

--

The centaurs looked up into the clearing sky and walked through still smoldering branches. A small portion of the forest was burned but it would recover in time. They were among the few that saw the Phoenix flying high overhead carrying the two figures.

"And so it is done," One said and turned to melt into the greenery of the forest. The others followed.

--

__

Then beat the drums over him, play the fife merrily,

Sound the death march as you carry him along,

Take him to the churchyard and,

Throw the earth over him,

For he's a young sailor cut down in his prime.

(song, Streets of Laredo)

--

Harry woke. He stared dumbly into the face of a friend.

"You are awake I see," Hagrid said and smiled.

"Yes," Harry mumbled_. I'm alive, _he thought. _I am alive. HOW can that be_?

"Good, good," Hagrid nodded. "If you kin sit up I have a spot of soup fer ya."

Harry shouldered his way up the pillow and accepted his glasses. He gawked around and accepted the spoonful of soup that Hagrid tipped into his mouth. He brushed the rest away. "Hagrid where am I?"

"You're at Godric's Hollow," Hagrid said. "This is your mum and dad's place."

"But...but," Harry gurgled rubbing his hands frantically over his chest. "I was hit. He used the killing curse. It struck me!"

Hagrid smiled and nodded. "Thas right Harry. Dumbledore said he couldn't kill ya. Your the boy who lived aren't ya! Sumpthin about yer mum's wand." His furry eyebrows came together as if trying to remember. "Anyway Harry, you did it! You killed You-Know-Who!"

"But..." Harry shook his head in bewilderment.

A deep voice interrupted him, "If you are well enough to get up perhaps you should do so now." It was Snape.

Harry looked at him and then at Hagrid and saw the half giant's face fall.

"Is it time?" he asked and Snape nodded in response. He stood in the doorway of the room for a moment and then left.

"What?" Harry asked. "What is it?"

"Best find out fer yerself Harry," Hagrid pulled back the covers. "I'll help ya." He helped Harry stay on his feet and put his arms through a dressing gown and then helped him limp down the hallway. A room filled with butter-yellow light opened up on the hall and Hagrid guided him to the door.

Harry squinted and saw a bed and a figure lying on it. Snape was kneeling over it and straightened when he entered. Laying on the bed, hair sprayed out over the crisp white pillow, was Albus Dumbledore. Harry could tell instantly that the man was dying. Fawkes sat on a perch by the open window and turned as Harry entered the room; he walked with assistance to the bedside and sat down.

"Professor," Harry said softly.

"My dear boy. I tried to prepare you for the eventuality of my death, but I'm afraid it was still very shocking." Dumbledore said and smiled. He reached out slowly to pat his hand. "I'm afraid that this time it is inevitable. There is no turning back."

"No," Harry argued, shaking his head. "No, you can't. "I'm not ready."

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand Harry. But I'm homeward bound and it is time. I am pleased to see you one more time."

Harry's thoughts were jumbled. He couldn't understand how he had managed to survive, how they had killed Voldemort, how his friend could be dead, resurrected and then die again. He sat silently, his sorrow filling him.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and then opened them. " I was swinging in a hammock one day, Harry. I fell asleep and I dreamed a dream that I thought had come true. Such a day it was." The blue eyes turned to him and then glanced over his shoulder at Snape and Dumbledore whispered, "I hope you will forgive me for the things I have done wrong to both of you. Know that I love you with all my heart."

Harry listened tongue-tied and saddened. He squeezed the hand that had fallen into his own and he looked down at it until he felt the life leave it. He looked up and saw Dumbledore's eyes closed as if he were sleeping, and then the chest rose and fell and stopped.

Fawkes stretched his wings, flapped and soared out the window into the sunshine.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two The Real Heroes

Harry was forced back into bed and was watched over by a very gentle, but firm half giant. News came swiftly by way of Remus Lupin who had been wise enough to send Hedwig winging her way towards Godric's Hollow. Harry didn't think he could lay in bed, even with threats that Hagrid would sit on him, knowing nothing about what had happened to Ginny and Ron and Hermione.

The letter, held in his shaking hands, told him that Ginny and Draco had been released from their possession or their Imperious charm, if that's what it was, as soon as Voldemort died. It reported how Neville had followed them from the grounds through Hogwarts carrying the Gryffindor sword; his sole purpose to be the one to kill Voldemort.

There were other things, left out of the letter, that drifted in later from other sources. Harry closed his eyes and drifted off with the parchments piled on his bed.

Soft lips later caressed his cheek and he woke feeling sluggish. It was a very familiar face with lots of bushy brown hair flowing around his head. He looked up into the eyes, smiled and said weakly, "Hello, Hermione."

"Hello, Harry," she answered and kissed him again on the cheek. "Hagrid says you're doing better. They thought you might not make it." She stood up and took a chair by his bed. "Professor Snape said that you were almost dead by the time they got here. I'm surprised you aren't, frankly."

"Thanks, thanks a lot," he said and pushed himself into a sitting position. He noticed that she was the only one in the room.

She nodded, "Ron is at St. Mungo's. He's fine!" she said quickly. "He'll be here soon. Ginny is coming too but she can't apparate yet and the wizards want to check her out." Hermione turned away at that, the smile fading from her own face and then back again. "Ron can't stop talking about his part of the battle. It was really quite amazing," she said. " I see by the Daily Prophets laying her and all the letters that people are filling you in."

Harry nodded. "It was Dumbledore who took you off the train," he said and she nodded.

"He would have gotten you too if you'd been on it," she patted his hand and looked out the window at the bright sunny day. ""I made a stupid mistake and got caught at Malfoy's house."

"Malfoy's house!" Harry sat up. "What were you doing there?!"

She frowned and answered, "I was going to question Draco's mother. The Ministry wizards weren't doing anything so I went to ask her a few questions. Besides that's all over now. I got caught and taken to Voldemort..." she hesitated and then went on, "and Ron saved me. He killed Lucius Malfoy."

"He did?!" Harry asked once again in shock. "How did he do that?"

"Well, just between you and me..." she went on to explain how Malfoy had fallen and just happened to have his head inside the tank when the glass reappeared. "But he was very brave Harry," she finished. "And then he went on to find Professor Flitwick and the two of them fought their way through the castle and took refuge in the astronomy tower. They fought off a dragon and spiders and everything." She shook her head and seemed to retreat into herself.

Harry noticed. "Hermione. What happened after you left me?"

She stared at him in a daze and then shook herself. "Oh I just went through he castle and up to the tower."

"It couldn't have been easy," Harry said. "We went through several traps and fought off a few wizards and vampires ourselves."

She smiled and stood to walk to the window. "For another time Harry, when you're better. Professor Snape said..."

"...where is he?" Harry cut in. "He left right after...after...Dumbledore died."

She looked at him. "Haven't you seen him since?" she asked.

Harry lay back on his pillow and stared at her. "He was there and then he left right after." He glanced at the Daily Prophet and she followed his eyes.

"He's been exonerated Harry," she said reading is thoughts. "No one has seen him. I think the Ministry would like to ask him a few questions even now. Is it true that he helped you find the Horcruxes and destroy them?"

Harry nodded. "I went back to the orphanage where Riddle grew up. There was one there. Neville's grandmother had the other one and he didn't even know it. We destroyed them together at his home. By the way how is Neville. He's become the hero of the moment hasn't he?"

The papers had detailed how Neville Longbottom had been the one to kill Voldemort. Harry's name was also in the article but not as pronounced or as often.

"Are you disappointed?" Hermione asked quizzically and smiled.

"Good grief no!" Harry said and pushed the papers off the bed to the floor. "He did more than anyone and deserves the recognition. It's just that we almost destroyed his house and ...and his grandmother died. He doesn't have anyone." Harry the things Neville had done and he felt saddened that his bravery and heroics could not be rewarded more. And then he thought of something and sat up again, "Hermione! My aunt! We left her there!"

Hermione giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "I know Harry. Remus finally went over and took her home." She gazed out at the window again. "He's been written up as a hero, too. Rita Skeeter owed me a favor as you know. She did right by him."

Harry watched and her and nodded.

"Harry, Dumbledore told me about the prophecy," she looked at him. "He knew you wouldn't. He knew you'd tell us about the Horcruxes and everything else but he knew you'd never tell us about the prophecy. Why is that?" She didn't turn around.

He looked at her profile and thought about the question. He finally answered. "I thought that I was going to die and I didn't want you or Ron to die along with me. I knew I had a job to do and you'd want to be there to help. I guess I was wrong to do it."

She turned on him furiously, "You're darn right Harry Potter and don't you ever forget it!" There were suddenly tears in her eyes and she leaned against the window. "We've only ever been strongest when we all work together. You've got to promise me that

as long as we are friends that you will never keep a secret from me again."

She flew to the bed and knelt hiding her face in the covers and he gulped, feeling uncomfortable and at a loss for a way to console her.

"Hermione, I won't, I promise," he murmured. "It's all over now." She had finally cried herself out and rose to sit at his bedside again. He changed topics, "When can I see Ginny?"

Hermione sniffed and wiped her nose with a handkerchief and seemed to take her time to answer. "The Weasley are coming by tonight. Hagrid has invited people for a dinner." She smiled slightly. They both knew that that could be a disaster. Harry was hoping that Mrs. Weasley would show up in time to save the meal.

"How are they doing? What with Percy and all...," Harry again stumbled for words.

"It's alright, Harry," Hermione once again was sensitive to his thoughts. "There were a lot of people who died and some of our friends. It's not going to be easy for anyone. Besides tonight we are going to bury Dumbledore in the garden. And there are very few people who know that he was really alive and that he's died again." She said it and sniffed again watching him. "So there will be just a few; Remus and Hagrid, of course, and the Weasley's. I understand McGonagall is coming, too. And Neville."

Harry nodded. He stared at the ceiling and then back at her. "Will Hogwarts be ready for the new term?"

She nodded. "McGonagal will be the new Head mistress. There was a lot of damage and that's being cleared now. Harry, Mad-Eye and some of them are still hunting dark wizards. There are still Death Eaters out there, so they want to put an extra watch on you when you board the Hogwarts Express."

He glanced at her and frowned. "Really. Like I can't take care of myself!"

She smiled. "Well Tonks volunteered for the job. She says she doesn't think you'd mind."

"Oh!" Harry smiled. "She's okay then."

Hermione nodded. "She and Bill and Fleur fought off some of the Death Eaters. They came out alright."

They sat for some time without speaking and finally Hermione said very quietly, "Will you tell me what happened with Voldemort? Do you think he is really dead?"

Harry considered the question. He told her about the writing on the wall and how he and Snape believed that Voldemort had lost all of his Horcruxes. He told her that Snape believed that the Voldemort had one vulnerability because of his mixed blood and that he was physically part muggle. Neville had instinctively used the only weapon that could have possibly killed the dark wizard; he had used Gryffindor's sword."

"But Harry," Hermione stopped his story with a question, "Why didn't the killing curse actually kill you?"

"I think it's because I had my mother's wand. My own wouldn't work against him you know, and he had tried to kill me before," Harry said. He'd thought it out on his own and hadn't asked Snape or Dumbledore; hadn't had time to ask. "Snape put the charm on me. He knew that my mother would try and save me; even sacrifice herself to save me."

He told her that Snape had been following him since the night his parents were killed. Aware of her outburst about secrets he told her about how Snape had gone to his parents house the night that Voldemort had attacked and killed them and how he had made a vow to protect him; is Unbreakable Vow."

"Harry," Hermione frowned, "He also made an Unbreakable Vow to kill Dumbledore if Draco failed to do it. How did he get around that one?"

A voice from the doorway answered," There is no time limit on such a vow, Hermione."

It was Remus Lupin. "Dumbledore died before Severus was forced to carry out his vow. Eventually, he would have had to complete it. Dumbledore died naturally and he was released from it. I think he knew that when he made the vow. As far as the one he made to Harry's mother,"' Remus said with a small frown, "that will never be complete until one of them is dead."

Harry stared at him. They had not talked since the afternoon before when Dumbledore had died. "Remus, I don't want him indebted to me anymore."

Lupin shook his head. "It cannot be undone." He walked into the room and stood at the end of the bed. "Harry, I grew up with your parents. James and Sirius were cruel to Severus. You know the story about how your father saved Severus' life. All of that rivalry ended after we left Hogwarts. We went our separate ways. Your parents may have died young but they were no longer immature children playing at cruel games. I have to admit Sirius and Severus would never have been friends. But your mother reached out to many people and I think that there was a time when she reached out to Severus. She knew his family; his father who was a muggle who died in a muggle prison and his mother...well shall we say..."

"It's alright, Remus. I met his mother," Harry said and Lupin raised and lowered his eyebrows in astonishment.

Lupin choked back a laugh. "Really. Well I'm glad you're alive to tell the tale, Harry." He shook his head. "Anyway, Severus was gaining a reputation after he left Hogwarts. He was affiliated with many dark wizards and there were rumors he was with Voldemort. But when Hermione told me about the vow Severus made with Lily, it all made sense. He went to them to try and make them leave knowing the Voldemort was on the way and he was the cause of it. I'm not surprised that James wouldn't listen although he'd given up the childish mischief with Snape. He didn't like him and didn't trust him, but then who did back then? However, I know that Lily would have listened and it was Severus that saved your life by putting the blood charm on you. No matter what we think of him, we all owe him a great deal."

Lupin stopped and waited for his words to sink in. "Supper will be in an hour or so. Ron and Ginny are coming with the family." Lupin smiled at Harry. "Save your strength. It will be an evening of celebration and not of mourning. Dumbledore would not want any of us being sad tonight. We have gained a victory and we will enjoy each other's company and be glad that all of this is done."

"What about the cup?" Hermione asked. "It still survives and is out there somewhere. What if it is a Horcrux and Harry and Mr. Snape are wrong about it?"

Remus shrugged. "If they are right about it, then it may never be found. Helga Hufflepuff removed it from its safe place at Hogwarts probably out of greed. Imagine having such a treasure? Anyway, it was taken from her and Voldemort had it and then he planted his various Horcruxes around safeguarding them in various ways. Over such a long period of time, who knows what could have happened; who knows where it has gotten itself. I would guess there are many who will search their entire lives and never find it. We shall only hope that Severus was right, that it was too pure and rejected the Horcrux."

"Where is he now?" Harry asked. "Where's Snape?"

Remus' jaw tightened a little at Harry's use of the potion master's last name. "There are still dangerous wizards out there, Harry. He volunteered to help the Ministry locate them. Now, I am off to collect Tonks. I understand that she has promised to be subdued and not have pink hair this evening." He smiled again and departed.

Harry and Hermione watched him leave the room.

--------------------------------------

Ginny stepped into the fireplace to floo to Godric's Hollow along with her family. Her father was carrying her school trunk. She was going to stay at Godric's Hollow until the school term began and go with her friends to Hogwarts. The twins had gone on ahead and she was the last to follow.

She had been unusually quiet since the day she had awakened in Hogwarts. It was still very confusing and it had taken some time for her to put the pieces of it together. She had opened her eyes and seen Fawkes flying off with Harry and Professor Snape. Neville was standing over a wild looking woman holding is wand on her and laying in front of her was Voldemort; a horribly disfigured man. He had a sword through the middle of him and there were a group of wizards and witches crowding in around them staring at him.

Draco Malfoy had been standing next to her and it seemed that he had also been under the same cloud of unconsciousness and he was also looking around fuzzily and trying to take it all in.

The two of them were ignored for the most part until someone thought to take them by the arm and walk them to the hospital wing. What Ginny could see of the school, it was very clear that an all out war had been going on.

She also knew, and had not confided to anyone, that she had once again been possessed by the dark wizard. This time it was not his ghostly Horcrux that had haunted her but his true self. And this time the horror of it touched her mind and she shied away from it as quickly as she could. She thought that she might go insane if she allowed herself to even think a moment about it.

She looked around the Burrow and once again had the sensation of foreignness overcome her. Her last real memory had been the one on the Hogwarts Express. She had been fighting with Ron. Then she had gone to find Harry. That's when Ginny felt the sensation of prickly fingers in her mind and she would shake her head and hum a tune or pick up a spell book and leaf through it or go for a walk.

She stepped into the fireplace and said the words, "Godric's Hollow." She wanted to see Harry, to hold his hand and even lightly kiss him on the lips and be at his side and never leave him.

Another part wanted to pick up her wand , flick it in his direction and erase him from memory. She told herself it was just residue, leftover images and feelings from being possessed.

With such feelings she felt herself whirling through the soot and ash towards Godric's Hollow.

-------------------------------------------------

The room was over-crowded but cozy. Hagrid had set a long table in the garden with crockery and large platters of steaming hot food. One-by-one they settled onto benches in the afternoon shade. Harry was helped to the garden with Hermione under one arm and Remus under the other walking him out. Ron was in a chair already, helped there by his parents who immediately came over to Harry. Molly hugged him and Arthur patted him on the back and they strolled to the table together.

Ginny walked alongside her parents and Harry watched her. They were surrounded by too many people for conversation. He thought she looked pale and he followed her with his eyes as she made her way around the table and said hello to people. She rejoined him and sat on a stool nearby.

"Hello," Harry murmured. "How are you?" He reached for her fingers with his and they touched briefly. When they did he noticed that he had a strange sensation around his scar. He'd looked in the mirror that very morning and noticed that the old familiar scar had faded a little. He was happy for it. He hoped that as time went by it would fade even more and he might be able to go through life without having people notice and say something about it.

He rubbed his forehead and looked up to see Hermione watching.

The supper went well and the sun began to set. Word went around that Lupin would conduct the short funeral ceremony and they would then have tea in the house.

Harry felt mildly anxious at the thought of sitting through another funeral for Dumbledore. However, when the time came he found that it was mildly soothing and comforting having just his friends around him and not a large gathering of people.

Hagrid had prepared a place next to two other grave stones at the end of the garden. Harry had already visited the graves of his father and mother and saw the open hole where Dumbledore's body had been wrapped and laid. They stood over it and Minerva McGonagall spoke.

A figure dressed in black appeared in the elongated spears of sunlight that shown through the trees. Snape walked slowly towards the gravesite and then stopped some distance from it. Harry saw him as those around him had their heads bent listening to McGonagall's words. She used her own wand and lowered a wand on top of the figure and stepped away. Arthur Weasley stood and let a fluttering Hogwarts banner drop over the shrouded figure and then each person walked by and lowered some object into the grave. Harry waited until everyone had walked away into the evening night shadows and left he and Snape alone.

He struggled to his feet and walked to the edge of the grave, tottering a little as he steadied himself. He waved his wand and mentally said WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA and lowered a piece of parchment; his letter from Hogwarts into the grave. He looked up and saw Snape standing in the semi-darkness. He knew that he could not walk to him and wondered what was keeping the man from coming up to the grave.

"Do you hate me so much that you will wait until I leave?" Harry asked after time had passed and Snape made no move to join him. "You'll wait a long time. I can't walk on my own. I need your help."

Snape finally came forward and stepped through the growing darkness making no sound as he moved. Harry watched him silently. The man also used his wand to lower something into the grave and then with a swift arched wave, the grave was covered by a rich aromatic earth and a stone sat at the head of it as if it had been there a thousand years.

Harry could not read the words etched into it and ignored them to study the man before him. It had gotten too dark to see his face and he worried that Snape might disapparate before speaking to him.

In the stillness of the evening with the night crickets just beginning to sing , Harry spoke, "I know that you think that you have no choice but to protect me. I want it to be a choice; I want you to decide whether you are willing to be my friend or not. I want you to do it tonight, standing here beside my mother's grave." He leaned on the stone he knew to be hers and waited.

"I do not think you are in much danger now, Potter," Snape said very quietly.

"That's not what I'm asking of you," Harry replied, feeling slightly irritated. He shook his head in frustration,. They always seemed to bring it out in one another. "I want to know if you will be my friend. We're even; you owe me nothing and I owe you nothing." He pushed himself off the stone and stumbled towards Snape. He was about to take a dive headfirst into the soil when Snape's hand caught him and pulled him up. They were nose to nose and this time Harry could see his face. It was the first time he had ever been this close to the man.

"You are very like your mother, Potter. She, too, was persistent," Snape whispered in a low gravelly voice.

Harry straightened and Snape put his arm around his shoulders and together they began walking towards the house.

"Professor, I am worried about something," Harry said as they walked. "This evening my scar began to hurt..."

Behind them a soft glow illuminated the gravestone over Albus Dumbledore. It read, _Between friends there is no need to say you are sorry._

_-----------------------------_

_Ginny watched through the window and saw the two figures walking towards the house. She frowned and ignored the laughing and happy conversations going on inside. Her mind hurt her and she struggled with the feelings rising in her. She pressed her forehead to the glass and glared into the night._

_Words came unbidden to her lips: I shall return, she vowed. I will make you both pay._

**the End**


End file.
